My New Little Ponis (En Español)
by Brony Frozen
Summary: Un fic que espero sea largo, vivo mis aventuras ayudando a la Mane 6 a encontrar a sus amores, en especial, apoyando a Fluttercord. Y rompiendo la cuarta pared, claro.
1. Llegando a Equestria

**ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, OJALÁ LES GUSTE. TAMBIÉN EL LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO Y SE PUBLICA :)**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIS**

**CAPÍTULO 1: UNA CORTA INTRODUCCIÓN**

Soy la más desafortunada Pegasister del mundo. No puedo creer la mala suerte que he tenido todo el día, verán, Bronys y Pegasisters del mundo que leen esto.

Cuando me desperté ésta mañana, supuse que sería un día como cualquier otro fin de semana en vacaciones de invierno; lista para salir a comprar ropa nueva. Sólo había un pequeño problema; lo único que tenía para ponerme eran un pantalón verde y mi blusa favorita, de color amarillo, "Bueno" pensé, "al menos esto está limpio". Dado que yo sólo tenía tres blusas y dos pantalones.

-Espero que éste día sea perfecto –me dije a mí misma mientras salía a la calle, sólo para hundir el tenis blanco de mi pie derecho en un hondo charco de lodo, y para luego recibir la salpicadura de barro de un auto que pasó frente a mi casa; mi pierna y brazo derechos recibieron una buena ración de lodo, aunque mi pelo se salvó por poco. Tuve que entrar a mi casa rápidamente, porque otros autos se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Me acababa de mudar a una pequeña casa de la calle Circunvalación, aquí en mi propia ciudad, pero no crean que eso me reconforta, no tengo auto, y aún no he conectado mi lavadora, así que tuve que quitarme mi ropa, ponerme una bata, y empezar a tallar mi ropa en el fregadero con agua y cloro. Sólo llevaba la manga sucia de mi blusa, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba usando puro cloro, si hubiera tenido 10 años o menos ,ya habría hecho un berrinche, pero no, tengo 20 y pienso resolver sola mis problemas, así que tomé mi blusa decolorada y la puse aparte. Ahora tenía que arreglar mi pantalón, ésta vez me aseguré de que el cloro estuviera mezclado con agua, y empecé a tallar el pants, pero, por alguna extraña razón, el lodo no se iba, por lo que terminé rindiéndome tras 10 minutos de arduo trabajo.

Sí conecté la secadora, ya que la necesité el primer día que llegué aquí, así que metí en éste mi ropa. Al salir me la puse y me fui a ver a un espejo de mi casa.

-Bueno, podría haber sido peor –dije mientras me observaba: mi pierna derecha era marrón, la izquierda seguía verde, en mi blusa, la manga izquierda seguía amarillo, el torso estaba manchado, y la manga derecha terminó amarillo claro, el tenis derecho era marrón y el izquierdo era blanco.

Sonreí un poco, me recordaba a Discord excepto por la falta de la cola y los cuernos, tal vez podría asistir a un BronyCon. Claro, si existieran de esas en México. Al recordarlo mi sonrisa se esfumó. Mi vida es un desastre.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle se llevó los cascos a la cara, abrumada y decepcionada, se había dedicado toda la noche a leer un libro de Mitos y Leyendas de Equestria que había encontrado en la biblioteca de su castillo, hasta que llegó al final del libro, donde había un trozo quemado de pergamino que contenía una única palabra: HUMANOS. Extraño. Muy extraño. Por lo que se dedicó el resto de la noche a buscar información que tuviera que ver con los humanos. Aunque Twilight había visto a los humanos por su propia cuenta, aún había cosas que no sabía de ellos. Volteó a ver el reloj de arena que había en la mesa, que indicaba que eran las 8:05 a.m. Spike debió de haber ido a verla hace tiempo, esto la consternó, así que se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Spike estaría, probablemente.

Al llegar a la cocina, Twilight, quien esperaba ver a Spike ocupado con cualquier cosa, se encontró con que la cocina estaba patas arriba, literalmente, el suelo estaba en el techo y el techo estaba en el suelo, mientras que Spike huía de una salsera viviente. Twilight ya se imaginaba quién había hecho ese caos, ya que sólo conocía a un ser que podría hacer eso.

-¡Discord! No tienes derecho a entrar a mi castillo, y menos a éstas horas de la mañana, tú nunca te despiertas antes de las 10:00, si recuerdo bien –Discord sólo sonrió maliciosamente mientras chasqueaba los dedos y la cocina volvía a la normalidad –¿Y bien?

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas en cualquier parte menos en la sala del trono.

Twilight, alarmada, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la sala del trono, casi al otro lado del castillo, con Spike detrás de ella, se tardaron 3 minutos en recorrer el castillo, cuando llegó a la sala del trono, recibió algo más que una gran sorpresa, en realidad, recibió el disparo de un cañón de confeti; Cañón de Fiestas de Pinkie Pie.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Crepúsculo! -gritaron sus amigas Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack. Fluttershy se limitó a un débil "Viva". ¡Lo habia olvidado!, Era el cumpleaños de Twiligth, se le habia olvidado por investigar sobre los humanos.

-¡Que comience la FIEEEEESTA! –Pinkie hizo aparecer de la nada unas enormes bocinas y a su DJ, DJ Pon-3, y puso la música para que la fiesta empezara.

* * *

Finalmente logré conectar la lavadora, tal vez tenga que soportar un resfriado por varios días, pero lo logré, ya podría lavar mi ropa. Ya era la tarde y volvía a llover, así que podría esperar un poco, ahora tenía hambre, así que tomé una chaqueta marrón y salí a la calle. podía verse la pizzería que se encontraba al final de la calle, empecé a caminar hacia allá…

* * *

-Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando Twilight rompió la última piñata rellena de dulces, pero en vez de dulces, cayeron pelotas de ping pong que bombardearon a las ponis mientras ellas se ocultaban bajo las mesas y los restos de piñata. Discord flotaba junto al candelabro partiéndose de risa.

-Discord! Desaparece estas pelotas, por favor –se escuchó la débil voz de Fluttershy, Discord chasqueó los dedos y desaparecieron las pelotas, menos una con la que se entretenía Pinkie.

-Lo siento Fluttershy, es que me aburro y quise animar las cosas… o mejor: les traeré a un invitado especial –las Mane 6 intentaron detener a Discord, pero se desvaneció antes de que cualquiera hubiera dado un paso.

* * *

Pagué mi pizza y salí de Minoni's con dirección a mi casa, fue mejor de lo pensaba, nadie me dijo nada por mi ropa "excéntrica", aunque muchos se me quedaron viendo raro. En fin, salí a la calle, donde no se escuchaba ni un alma, aunque eran las 3 de la tarde: la hora pico. Decidí que era mejor no quedarme parada y avancé.

Antes de que hubiera dado un par de pasos, algo me rodeó la cintura mientras otra cosa grande y suave me tapaba la boca, no pude reaccionar, el susto me había paralizado, intentaba patalear pero no daba resultado, y en ese momento me cegó un resplandor blanco y me desmayé.


	2. Haciendo Amigas

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 2: HACIENDO AMIGAS**

Desperté tendida en un frío suelo, me dolía la cabeza como si me la hubiera golpeado contra el suelo, y los párpados se negaban a abrirse por más que intentara moverlos. A mi alrededor se escuchaban murmullos y pisadas.

-Oh, Discord, ¿cómo se te ocurrió traer a ésta criatura aquí? –Escuché una suave voz a mi izquierda. Debía de haberme golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, parecía que me estaban llamando "criatura"

-Hey, dije que iba a traer un invitado especial, nunca dije que sería un pony, Fluttershy -¿No podían dejar de usar sobrenombres? Creí haber oído la palabra pony, y aquella voz masculina me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Oh, sólo miren su ropa, es todo un desastre –Exclamó una voz con acento "elegante"

-OH, ¡UNA NUEVA AMIGA! Siempre he querido una amiga extravagante y rara para que seamos amigas por siempre y para siempre –Chilló una enérgica voz.

-Por mis corrales, Discord, tuviste que elegir a algo que no sabemos que es –Secundó una voz sureña.

-No. Yo sé qué es: un humano –La tensión en la sala era casi sólida -¿Recuerdan cuando fui a recuperar mi corona a través del espejo? No les contó que me convertí en un ser de ésos…

-Que tú ¿qué? –Escuché a alguien sobre mí, como si estuviera flotando o inclinada sobre mí. Intenté abrir los ojos pero seguí cegada por el destello blanco, gruñí, y escuché a todos contener la respiración.

Intenté levantarme, pero sólo alcancé a sentarme. Me froté los ojos y miré alrededor. Estaba en el centro de una estrella dibujada en el suelo de mármol rosa, rodeada por 6 tronos, cada uno con un dibujo en la parte superior.

-¿Qué rayos…? –Dije mientras volteaba, hasta encontrarme a unos centímetros de unos enormes ojos azules. Grité y retrocedí, mientras observaba esa cara curiosa, era de un rosa anormal, con orejas puntiagudas al lado de un esponjoso pelo más intenso –Pi…¿Pinkie Pie?

-Ooooo, sabe mi nombre, ¡sabe mi nombre! –La ví rebotar por todas partes. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que las demás ponis me miraban asombradas y asustadas. Parecía irreal, yo, en el castillo de Twilight Sparkle.

-Tiene que ser un sueño, tiene que ser un sueño –dije, intentando convencerme a mí misma de que esto no era real, My Little Pony era una serie de televisión que se hizo muy famosa, había varios fics de ésta misma serie en las que los bronys, pegasisters y otros llegaban aquí, pero sólo había un modo de… se me prendió el foco -¡DISCOOOOOOORD!

El draconequus estaba flotando sobre mi cabeza, viéndome divertido, tenía la expresión de "Deberías ver tu cara, no tiene precio", lo cual me enfureció. Me paré para verlo mejor, oí gritos de las ponis aunque no me importaban, sólo veía a Discord.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a Ponyville? Te exijo que me lo digas ¡ahora! –El Señor del Caos aterrizó suavemente frente a mí, viéndome directo a los ojos.

-Vaya vaya, parece que tenemos a una sabelotodo entre nosotros, me pregunto, humana, cómo sabes quién soy y dónde estamos –Tener tan cerca a Discord hizo que mi corazón latiera aceleradamente, si realmente estaba aquí, él podría convertirme en una naranja. Así que intenté llenarme de valor.

-Es… eso no tiene importancia, qui..quiero… saber por qué estoy aquí… por qué me trajiste a Equestria, pudiste haberme hablado por teléfono, Face, o por el WhatsApp. Pero no, simplemente ¡me tomaste como si me estuvieras secuestrando, hiciste que me desmayara! Y AÚN ASÍ ME ESTÁS VIENDO COMO QUE QUÉ RAYOS HAGO AQUÍ –Con cada palabra mi enojo iba creciendo, sin ninguna razón, aparentemente. Cuando acabé, las ponis se habían pegado a la pared del fondo y Discord me veía, inexpresivo.

-Lo único que diré, es que me llamó la atención tu extravagante ropa –Me miré, aún tenía los pantalones y blusa manchados, realmente recordaba a Discord, entonces, se me ocurrió algo.

-Seh, fue un error de mi parte, pero ahora, sé que me vas a ayudar –Discord ladeó su cabeza sin comprender- Necesito a las Mane 6- las cuales al parecer se querían fusionar con la pared, me les acerqué y acuclillé lentamente, como se hace con un caballo especialmente nervioso.

-Hum… lo sieto chicas, creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo, soy Frozen –dije, usando mi nombre del Internet- tengo 20 años y llegué a Equestria por Discord el draconequus, ¿me podrían decir su nombre y edad, por favor?

Al pedirlo de ese modo, FLuttershy fue la primera en responder, muy bajito.

-Hola, soy…Fluttershy, y tengo… de edad- Bueno, era lo que se podía con ella. Volteé a ver a las demás, que se presentaron tímidamente, inspiradas por Fluttershy, que en ese momento se encontraba al lado de Discord, hablando de cosas que no alcanzaba a oír, pero sí noté que Discord la miraba de un modo raro.

-¿Y te gustan los muffins? ¿Y las magdalenas? ¿Y te gusta el pastel? –Pinkie me bombardeaba con miles de preguntas, ya que su miedo se había esfumado.

-Jeje, mejor te digo lo que no como; avena cruda y heno, aparte de eso, como de todo. Y me gustaría que me hicieras una fiesta de Bienvenida, pero no ahora –Dije apresuradamente al ver que la pony sacaba de quién sabe dónde su Cañón de Fiestas –Además, ¿qué no ésta era una fiesta antes de que yo llegara?

-¿Te gustan los libros? –Preguntó Twilight quien había llegado detrás de una Pinkie distraída.

-¿Qué si me gusta? –No lo podía creer -¡Me encantan! En especial los gruesos libros de fantasía y los fics, es más, tengo un librero en mi cuarto- Platicar con las ponis fue más fácil de lo que parecía.

Rainbow apartó a Twilight para interrogarme- ¿Te gustan los deportes extremos?

-No mucho, pero una vez me subí al "toro mecánico" y otra vez escalé una pared de piedra, aunque son muy interesantes –Rainbow se alejó trotando, sumida en sus pensamientos, y en su lugar apareció Applejack.

-¿Cómo estás, Frozen? –Se le veía nerviosa a la granjera –Oí que te gusta de todo, no sé, si te gustaría visitar Sweet Apple Acres alguna vez, tenemos las mejores manzanas.

-Me encantaría AJ, la manzana es mi fruta favorita, y la manzana de Sweet Apple Acres es la mejor de Equestria –AJ sonrió, claramente alagada.

Vi a Discord hablando con Fluttershy mientras le daba codazos, parecía tratar de convencer a Flutter de algo, como hablarme. Finalmente, vi a la pegaso bajar la cabeza y acercárseme.

-Hum… hola, Frozen… -apenas la pude oír, pero tuve paciencia con la pony más tímida de Ponyville –Me… me gus… gustaría sab…saber… si te… gustan los… los animales.

-Si, claro, por supuesto, es lo que más me gusta aparte de los libros, y eso es mucho decir –Fluttershy dejó de ocultarse tras su melena –Mis animales favoritos son los caballos, delfines, perros, peludos y los grandes felinos –Me miró a los ojos, ya sin temor.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿te gustan los conejos?

-Si, y los cuyos, hámsters y chinchillas, también los pajaritos, aunque una vez uno me picó –Dije, recordando la vez que fui a +Kota, Rarity empujó a FLuttershy y se puso frente a mí.

-Vaya querida, tu cabello, es un desastre, sinceramente, necesitamos llevarte al spa y a la boutique, porque tu estilo más bien parece producto de la mala suerte –Dijo, mirando de reojo a Discord.

-Exacto, no se imaginarán lo que pasó antes de que me trajeran aquí –También vi de reojo a Discord, y volteé a verlo –Veamos, necesito un par de favores para salir de aquí.

Unos 20 minutos después estaba lista, antes que nada, le pedí a Discord que me convirtiera en pony, -pero me convirtió en un clon de Angel el conejo- si no, podría salir sin que cundiera el pánico entre los ponys de Ponyville, lo cual sí hubiera sucedido. Siendo el primer cumpleaños de Twilight como princesa, había más pony afuera que en un tianguis (mercado) del DF, había reporteros por todas partes. Tuvimos que correr hacia el spa, donde finalmente nos detuvimos a tomar un descanso.

Allí, Discord me volvió un unicornio verde, desordenado pelo marrón y Cutie Mark de una botellita de tinta con su pluma, justo antes de que aparecieran las gemelas del spa.

-¿Algo en lo que los podamos ayudar? ¿Relajación? ¿Cambio de imagen? ¿Rejuvenecimiento? –Hablaron al mismo tiempo, hasta que nos vieron a Twilight y a mí –Oh, su Majestad ¿A qué debemos su presencie y la de su amiga?

-Por favor, sólo llámenme Twilight, y ella es… em…

-Frozen –La interrumpí, si iba a estar aquí mejor que usara un nombre al estilo pony –Frozen… la… la dibujante de los cómics de Canterlot oficial… si, eso, y me gustaría relajación y cambio de peinado –Dije, recordando lo bien que dibujo.

-Oh, que interesante. Ahora mismo te atendemos –Me empujaron hacia unas cortinas, tras las cuales había una sala llena de vapor, y me dieron una bata.

Después me dieron un masaje, entré en la piscina de madera, me peinaron, y me limaron el cuerno y los cascos. Al salir, muy relajada, las ponys me esperaban y me vieron con admiración: tenía el pelo hecho una larga trenza, mi pelaje –raro- estaba lustroso, el tupé lo tenía peinado y desenredado mientras que mi cola se veía más arreglada. En resumen, me veía bonita.

-¿Dónde está Discord? –Qué raro que el Espíritu del Caos se hubiera ido, tomando en cuenta que soy objetivo fácil para sus bromas. Aún. Fluttershy me respondió.

-Se fue porque se aburrió, y se fue a quien sabe dónde.

Yo tuve mis sospechas -¿No será por el incidente Tirek? –Todas me miraron sorprendidas, no era posible que yo supiera eso –Creo… que deberían de saber algo…

-Somos un programa muy famoso de televisión llamado My Little Pony y tenemos muchos seguidores que nos ven y leen cosas sobre nosotras como esto que estás escribiendo llamados fanfics, ¿no? –Todas me miraron otra vez, sabiendo que Pinkie había tenido "sólo una corazonada" mientras yo me preparaba para una laaarga explicación.

Discord estaba solo, caminando por la pequeña sala de Fluttershy, pensando en lo que hizo. Había traído a un humano, debajo del límite. No la devolvió y usó su poder para enfurecerla, rozando el límite, la transformó en pony y ahora estaba en el spa con las otras. Límite rebasado. Si Celestia se enterara… _Pero no tiene por qué enterarse, _habló una voz en su cabeza, muy similar a la de Discord, _Podrías sólo ocultarla por un tiempo, hasta que tengas suficiente poder para regresarla, sólo por unos días, o podrías meterla en una cajita y enviarla al mar por unos días… _Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara a Discord mientras pensaba esto. Si, una balsita o caja. Un yate.

Todas las ponis me miraban en estado de shock, menos Pinkie, cuyo interés se centraba en Gummy, que había salido de su pelo. Poco a poco se fueron recuperando, entonces Twilight sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces… lo sabes casi todo sobre nosotras, ¿verdad?

-Eeyup.

-Bien, dime… lo que vi frente a la Puerta Oscura del Rey Sombra –Vaya, menuda pregunta.

-Viste… -recordando- a la Princesa Celestia en la torre de Canterlot, te dijo que reprobaste la prueba, es más, que ya no ibas a continuar con tus estudios. Y viste un vitral que representaba al Rey Sombra obteniendo el Corazón de Cristal –Twilight se sonrojó por lo que pudieran pensar sus amigas –No te preocupes Twilight, no tiene nada de malo temer a la falta de educación, ¿alguien más?

Rarity fue la siguiente en preguntar.

-Hum… ¿cuál ha sido mi mejor vestido y lo acabé?

-Fue… ah, si, cuando estuvieste en Canterlot una semana antes del cumpleaños de Twilight, y quisiste hacer un vestido "digno de Canterlot" para probarle a Jet Set y a Upper Crust que no eras una "campirana" –Rarity asintió muy seriamente.

-¿Conoces alguna historia de terror o extravagante sobre mi o sobre alguna historia relacionada conmigo? –Pinkie saltó frente a mi cara muy "merviosionada"

-Pues… hay una historia de horror o creppypasta llamada Cupcakes, y no te pienso decir de qué se trata porque Rainbow está aquí –Rainbow estaba leyendo una revista, pero alzó la cabeza cuando la mencioné, mientras que a Pinkie se le congeló la sonrisa.

-¿Cuál ha sido mi récord cosechando manzanas? –Ya saben quién preguntó.

-Durante la primera temporada Applebuck que Twilight estuvo en Ponyville, cuando creíste que tu sola podías cosechar todo Sweet Apple Acres. Aunque terminaste aceptando la ayuda.

-Quiero que me menciones alguna técnica de vuelo fallida, si es que hay –Rainbow dejó la revista en el asiento y se elevó sobre el suelo.

-También durante la temporada Applebuck, cuando AJ te ayudó con una acrobacia y saliste volando hacia el balcón de Twilight.

Empecé a trotar hacia la salida, y las demás me siguieron hablando entre sí hasta que llegamos al castillo de Twilight, entonces sentí que algo me tocaba el hombro, me volteé y me encontré frente a Fluttershy, quien me lleó aparte.

-Hum… Frozen… tu vienes del mundo humano… me gustaría saber… algo de tu mundo.

-Mmh, -no sabía si decirle acerca de los animales o sobre la carne o no, pero ustedes saben que no es posible herir los sentimientos de una pony como ella –Bueno… es algo así como un secreto, no te puedo contar.

-Oh, vamos, quiero saber más sobre tu mundo que sólo la televisión, sobre su alimentación o sobre sus medios de transporte –Su cara se veía tan tierna que necesité concentrarme en la palabra "no"

-Lo siento Flutter, pero es algo confidencial, si te lo dijera, te alejarías de mí inmediatamente.

-Vamos, quiero saber sobre sus animales, sobre tu mundo, te… te contaré un secreto a cambio de esa información –se le veía muy curiosa, tal vez hasta desesperada por saber más, y esa cara… La Mirada.

-Bien, te lo diré, los humanos no sólo comemos plantas y cereales, también comemos carne de res, de pollo y de cerdo, incluso pescado, y nuestra diversión, aparte de la que conocen los ponies, es la corrida de toros, por lo menos en México y España, el rodeo, donde se monta a un toro o caballo salvaje y gana quien dure más tiempo, también están las carreras de caballos, no tengo tiempo para contarte más, pero eso es básicamente en lo consiste nuestra diversión –Probablemente fui algo cruel, pero sólo un poquito, para que no volviera a preguntar, la oí detrás de mi, paseándose, hasta que se me acercó de nuevo.

-Tu ya me dijiste eso, lo cual sí era confidencial y no debí haber preguntado, pero ya está hecho, y ahora a mí me toca contarte un secreto equivalente, no me importa que creas que estoy loca –volté a verla, ya no se notaba en su cara a aquella pony tímida que todos conicían, se veía a una pony seria y decidida a confiarte algo de suma importancia, y sentía que lo que me iba a decir me dejaría en shock, y así fue –Fue cuando vi que descubrió el verdadero significado de la amistad y cuando se hizo amigo de todas; me gusta Discord.


	3. Sobreviviendo a Discord

**VAYA, SALIÓ MUCHO ANTES DE LO QUE ESPERABA, PERO, LO QUE SE ES CAPAZ DE HACER CON INSPIRACIÓN**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 3: SOBREVIVIENDO A DISCORD**

Si me hubieran dicho que Discord me llevaría a un universo Fluttecord, hubiera saltado sin parar y gritando de emoción por todas partes, y eso fue justo lo que hice, aunque discretamente, para no llamar la atención de las demás. Fluttershy sólo me veía saltar, sin moverse de su lugar, hasta que terminé tropezando con mis patas. Entonces Fluttershy volvió a su actitud tímida y amable.

-Oh, mi… ¿estás bien? –Asentí- Bien, y, ¿qué opinas de lo que te conté? No quiero que me creas loca, o rara, pero es algo que he sentido desde entonces. Necesito ayuda, consejos, algo para quitarme éste extraño sentimiento.

-Fluttershy, deberíamos entrar al castillo, y creo que tus amigas deberían saberlo, y por mi parte, estoy segura de que Discord siente lo mismo por ti –Vi su cara, realmente confundida, feliz, y asustada- Es sólo una suposición –Dije rápidamente.

Entramos al castillo, encontrando tiesas a las demás, como estatuas, mirando algo en el espacio. Fluttershy y yo vimos en la misma dirección que ellas, y nos encontramos en una playa, viendo a Discord manejando un yate en la distancia. Se acercó más y más, conduciendo sobre la arena y deteniéndose frente a nosotras.

-Hola, mis pequeñas ponies, y humana, ¿qué les parecería pasar un rato pescando? Incluso incluí a Spike –el dragón se encontraba en el asiento trasero del yate, luchando por colocar un señuelo en la caña. Todas nos miramos entre nosotras, tomando desiciones en silencio, finalmente asentimos todas al mismo tiempo, menos Fluttershy, que se sonrojó y ocultó tras su melena.

Ya en el mar, con el sol brillante y el cielo azul, pensé que sería lindo acompañarlo con una canción mientras tamborileaba la música con los dedos y veía el horizonte.

_Como casi siempre, cuando algo se muere_

_No te da nostalgia, buscando un corazón_

Mientras cantaba Discord me oyó por encima del ruido del motor y del agua, me veía,, sin decir nada.

_Pero el mío es raro, y aunque esté desordenado_

_Es impermeable al dolor_

Pinkie y AJ también escucharon mi voz a pesar de que el motor de la lancha trabajaba al máximo.

_La felicidaaaaaaad es un maquillaje, de sonrisa amable_

_Desde que no estás_

Twilight volteó bruscamente y me dedicó su cara más graciosa y sorprendida.

_Siempre serás bienvenido a éste lugar,_

_A mi lista de obsesiones, de nombres a olvidar_

Spike vio a Twilight y luego a mí. Rainbow apenas me prestó atención mientras enrollaba un sedal.

_Cómo recordarte, sin mirar atrás_

_Yo nunca olvidaré el último vals_

La lancha disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse, ya nadie la manejaba.

_Cuando todo acabe, y el silencio hable_

_Sólo tus pupilas sabrán que fue verdad_

_Y entre dos cristales, pedacitos de esa tarde_

_Donde comenzamos a soñar_

Nunca aparté mi vista del horizonte, pero sabía que las ponies me veían, con sus inexplicables caras de sorpresa y asombro.

_La felicidaaaaad es un maquillaje, de sonrisa amable_

_Desde que no estás_

_Siempre serás bienvenido a éste lugar_

_A mi lista de obsesiones, de nombres a olvidar_

_Cómo recordarte sin mirar atrás_

_Yo nunca olvidaré el último…_

_Siempre serás bienvenido a éste lugar_

_A mi lista de obsesiones, de nombres a olvidar_

_Cómo recordarte, sin mirar atráaaaaas_

_Nunca olvidaré el último vaaaaaaaaaals_

Cuando acabé fui recibida por los aplausos de los chicos y las pisoteadas de las chicas, que significaban aplausos. Hasta ese momento, me di cuenta de que me había convertido en humana así nada más.

-Discord, ¿qué me hiciste? –Lo vi a los ojos hasta que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Yo no hice nada, tú sola anulaste mi hechizo, lo cual era imposible hasta ahora…

-Eso no es cierto- Intervino Twilight –Yo rompí tu hechizo cuando nos corrompiste, ¿recuerdas? –La sabiduría de Twilight.

* * *

_Qué mal_ pensó Discord _Ahí van otra vez con ese tema, como si no tuviéramos ya suficiente tensión. _Bueno, eso era fácil de arreglar.

-¿Alguien quiere pescar ya? Tengo tantos cebos que nos van a sobrar, tú primero humana Le daba miedo esa chica.

-Bien, voy a necesitar… -Abrió la caja de cebos- Éste gran pez verde.

-Ja –Reí- Con eso no vas a atrapar nada, a los peces les gustan los animales multicolores y pequeños, si no es que camaroncitos.

-Estamos en el mar, por aquí debe de haber corales, y a los tiburones les gustan los peces loro y otros similares –Mevio a los ojos de ese modo tan aterrador que la Mirada nunca pudo.

Lanzó la caña al mar y se sentó a tatarear su odiosa cancioncita que me incomodaba.

-Debería de hacerlo, la mayoría de las canciones que conozco son sobre amor –Me quedé helado, no podía saber lo que pensaba, se suponía que no –Claro que puedo, es más, puedo controlar todo lo que hagas; ésta es MI historia, ustedes son MIS personajes y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, porque puedo romper la cuarta pared, al estilo Frozen.

Qué niña tan rara. Entonces, Pinkie, la chica y yo éramos los únicos que podían hacer eso, colocándola en el mismo grupo que yo en algo, lo cual no quería. Las chicas, Spike y yo nos miramos confundidos. Era realmente extraña esa humana, así que decidí poner mi plan en acción; chasqueé discretamente los dedos, y el sedal de Frozen se tensó y la jaló un poco.

-Wow, es uno grande –La vi emocionada, pobre –Es… muy… fuerte…

$%# &! Soltó la cuerda antes de que el animal se la hubiera llevado. Pero se me ocurrió otra cosa, mientras las chicas tomaban las otras cañas, aparté a Frozen para que nadie nos oyera.

-Oye, chica, te reto. Asómate lp más que puedas por la borda sin caerte, intenta tocar el agua con tu cara, si puedes –Resistí su mirada, asegurándome de que sólo me creyera competitivo.

-Bien, si gano, no me molestarás y me permitirás ser un pony.

-Ok –Era un trato justo, si es que ganaba.

Se asomó por la borda contraria a las ponies para no molestarlas, cuando estaba a milímetros de la superficie del agua, la empujé. Cayó al mar sin salpicar, sin hacer ruido, justo como me propuse haría. La ví salir a la superficie a un metro del yate mientras me daba una de sus miradas asesinas, parecí experta en eso. Me reí por dentro, me reí por lo que hice.

Hasta que vi nuevamente su cara, que dejó de ser asesina apenas vio mi sonrisa, comprendió que la estaba abandonando.

* * *

-Por favor, no me dejes aquí no sé nadar en el mar –Le supliqué al ver su sonrisa maníaca, que me llenó de miedo ante la perspectiva de quedarme aquí. En especial cuando dije que había tiburones. Intenté subirme a la lancha, pero estaba muy resbalosa.

La cara de Discord estaba totalmente inexpresiva, lo cual me asustó más, hasta que terminaron por salirme lágrimas que seguramente no vio. Entonces lo escuché llamar a las Mane 6.

-¡Hey, Flutterhsy! Frozen cayó al agua, no puede subir y hay tiburones por aquí –Sentí el agua en mi cara, como si alguien también se hubiera echado, y sentí un par de cascos tratando de sacarme del agua, pero Fluttershy no era capaz de levantar sola más de 50 kilos. Sentí que otros cascos la ayudaban: Twilight o Rainbow, hasta que finalmente lograron colocarme en el suelo de la lancha.

Oí a Fluttershy hablar con Discord, pero no los escuché, estaba ocupada preguntándome porqué Dicord me había salvado –indirectamente- de algo que él hizo. Entonces me di cuenta; Discord no había dicho "chicas" había dicho "Fluttershy" sería que… no, ¿qué estoy pensando? Es pura paranoia por ser una fan de Fluttercord, a cualquiera le podría pasar, pero alcé la vista, y vi la cara del draconequus.

No hacía caso a Fluttershy, sólo la veía a los ojos, aunque ella lo estuviera medio regañando.

* * *

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada tú? Pudiste chasquear los dedos y desaparecer el mar, ponerla en la lancha o como mínimo convertirla en un delfín, ¿por qué no hiciste nada? –Tenía la cara ligeramente rosa, como si hubiera usado rubor, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus hermosos ojos aguamarina, estaba tan concentrado en ellos que no la oí para nada, hasta que me tocó el hombro.

-Hum… Discord… ¿estás ahí?

-Eh… ¿qué, me hablabas, Flutter? –Prefería decirle Fluttershy, pero le decía Flutter de cariño, porque éramos amigos L Sólo amigos –Ah, sí. No hice nada porque vi su cara, completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes –Ya metí la pata –Digo… digo, porque se veía asustada a niveles indescriptibles, tal vez creyó que la iba a abandonar en el mar, pero no es así, me quedé ahí, viéndola, pero no me malinterpretes Flutter –Empecé a sudar, odiaba cuando me sucedía eso frente a ella.

-Bueno, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a quedar así, ¿entendido? –Parecía preocupada, ni que la vida de alguien dependiera de que estuviera ahí parado o no, pero igual asentí.

Vi a las demás ponies, que, después de la impresión de Frozen, se sentaron, ya no tenían ganas de pescar, así que desaparecí el océano y nos encontramos en la sala del trono de Twilight. Noté que la humana se ponía nerviosa al volver al lugar donde apareció.

-Discord, ¿recuerdas nuestra pequeña apuesta? –Realmente no habló, pero sé leer labios, aunque los demás no abran bien la boca. Troné los dedos, y volvió a ser un unicornio verde con el despeinado pelo marrón y Cutie Mark de botella de tinta con su pluma.

* * *

Mejor: pensé que Discord no iba a cumplir su promesa y que me iba a enviar de vuelta al mundo humano. Pero ahora, estaría por quién sabe cuánto tiempo en Equestria, se me ocurrió algo, pero era muy arriesgado, imposible e improbable. Primera; Lauren Faust declaró que estaba muerto, segundo; el Imperio de Cristal ya no estaba congelado, y tercera; no me iban a dejar ir, aparte de que las Mane 6 más Discord y Spike sospecharían.

Además, no iba a sobrevivir ni 5 minutos sola en el Bosque Everfree.

* * *

Esa humana sí que era extraña: primero hacía como que rompía la cuarta pared, luego me hacía salvarla, me hizo convertirla en pony, otra vez, y ahora seguro me pedía llevarla al Bosque. En ese momento, tuve el horrible presentimiento de que así sería, pero por algún motivo, sentí que podía confiar en ella, por algún extraño y retorcido motivo. Incluso se sentía la confianza en ella, como para contarle un secreto o algo igual de importante, y a decir verdad, estaba a punto de explotar por mantener el mío.

* * *

Discord se veía con mirada ausente, como si estuviera hablando con él mismo. Típico. Spike se me acercó lentamente y viendo al suelo, estaba nervioso.

-Este… eres… ¿eres del mundo humano?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? –Vio de reojo a Twilight, luego a las ponies, y entonces entendí, seguro Twilight y Spike habían omitido información al hablar con las demás de su viaje a Canterlot High, entre esa información, el hecho de que fuera un mundo de humanos –Ah, ok, seguro también leíste algo junto a Twi, algo que tuviera que ver con humanos y que los describiera –La voz me temblaba un poco pero sonaba convincente, Spike me siguió la corriente.

-¿Qu…? Ah, si, claro, justo eso, leí con Twilight.

-¿Y bien? Supongo que ahora harás alguna locura –Apareció Discord en medio de Spike y yo –Como por ejemplo –Se puso muy serio- decirme cómo rompiste el hechizo que te hice para que fueran pony, porque aparte de las ponies, en especial Fluttershy, nadie había resistido o roto mis hechizos antes.

Vaya, draconequus cascarrabias, me enojó bastante, lo mismo que cierto dios de la guerra a cierto semidiós en un libro (sí, referencia a PJ) por lo que decidí algo.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez sea porque soy una humana normal que vivía en el mundo normal, y traída por un animal raro a un mundo de ponies, ¿un draconequus? De hecho sería más un animal dizque mitad pony y con partes de otros bichos o lo que sean. Me podría ir ahora mismo tratando de hacer mis cosas, pero si eso es menos importante que esa cosa que me echaste, me voy yo sola, no necesito tu chorada de magia para irme de aquí. Así nada más –Estaba tan enojada con ese animal que no me importó que no me hubiera entendido "ni maíz" –Tan solo dame chance y me voy yo sola al bosque.

Todos me veían raro, al parecer porque no estaban acostumbrados a los modismos mexicanos.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué son el aventón, bicho, dizque, chorada y chance? Eso suena raro.

Exploté –Pues sí ¡¿Qué creíste que era una gringa?! ¡Tú me trajiste y ni sabes de dónde salí! Lo diré sólo una vez; me das un aventón al bosque y me dejas allí –Me dirigí a las puertas dobles para salir del castillo, pero justo en el umbral de la puerta, dije –Por cierto, me caes gordo, Discord.

* * *

No lo podía creer. Tantas palabras raras salidas de la boca de una misma persona en menos de 10 segundos, pero entendí el significado. La seguí hasta la puerta, pero no estaba en ningún lado, así que usé mi magia para localizarla y aparecí ahí.

Estaba frente al bosque Everfree, viendo los inmensos árboles mientras avanzaba lentamente, y no pude evitarlo.

-Frozen, espera, ¿qué crees que haces? –No volteó, pero en su voz noté que estaba fastidiada por mi presencia.

-¿No es obvio? Me voy al bosque, si quieres, dame un carro, pero vete antes de que lo lamentes- No me fui, sino que me acerqué más, hasta quedar a su lado. Ella no protestó.

-¿Sabes? A veces siento que voy a explotar por dentro, por algo que tengo oculto y que no le puedo mostrar a nadie. Pero tú tienes algo que hace que quiera contártelo, es un secreto, muy bien guardado. Es… te lo diré aunque no quieras, y me tendrás que Pinkie prometer que te llevarás éste secreto a la tumba, ¿de acuerdo? –Sentí que su casco tocaba mi pata de león.

-Cruzo mi corazón con la esperanza de volar, y poniendo un cupcake en mi ojo.

Tomé aire y lo solté –Me creerás loco o algo así, que hay muchas cosas que lo impedirían o factores en contra: estuve enamorado de Fluttershy desde que se hizo mi primera amiga.

* * *

Caí en shock.

* * *

**QUISE AGREGAR LO DE LOS MODISMOS, PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE SOY YO, Y SE ME PEGA LA GANA USARLOS (LO DIGO EN BUENA ONDA)**


	4. Fuego, ponies y algo más

**VA A HABER FLUTTERCORD**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL BOSQUE EVERFREE**

Sólo recuerdo que grité y corrí hacia el bosque, dejando a un Discord confundido al borde del lugar, no recuerdo muy bien lo que hice, pero si que gritaba de felicidad al aire, sin importarme si Zecora o un Timberwolf me veía, sólo quería sacar mi energía al descubrir que me encontraba en un universo Fluttercord. Me detuve bruscamente al encontrarme en el risco de un cañón, sin saber cómo llegué allí. Abajo había una cueva, y de ese lugar salía un ligero resplandor plateado.

Estaba oscureciendo, así que pensé que sería más seguro ir allá que regresar por donde había venido. Al pisar el primer escalón resbalé y bajé como si fuera una resbaladilla (tobogán); Discord, sin duda alguna, al golpear el suelo del fondo del cañón me paré y si la escalera: mantequilla, escalones de mantequilla. Tenía la cola llena de grasa y me dolía la grupa por el sentón, y la voz de Discord se oía amplificada por el cañón, al parecer viniendo de la cueva.

-Jajajajajaja, te viste muy graciosa, jajajajaja, no tiene precio –Al entrar en la cueva, me cayó el veinte de dónde estaba: frente al Árbol de la Armonía, donde se encontraban incrustados en piedra los Elementos de la Armonía. Discord estaba colgado de una rama del árbol mientras se balanceaba y reía.

Cuando paró, se oyeron mis tripas gruñendo, no había comido y era hora de cenar, Discord alzó las cejas y apareció una pequeña mesa donde me acomodé.

-¿Qué le _segviguemos _a _madeimoselle Fgozen_? –Dijo con acento francés y traje de camarero.

-Si no es mucho pedir, un hot cake con Boing de fresa –Me sentía en el negocio de memelas de la esquina -Ah, y podría ser un Sprite si no es el Boing, por favor.

Discord se quedó quieto, preguntándome en silencio "Qué rayos era eso", así que tuve que explicarle qué eran los hot cakes, el Boing y el Sprite. Al final tuve que conformarme con un elote con queso y mayonesa, como me gustan, y mientras comía, Discord sólo me vió.

* * *

Interesante, realmente interesante, nunca se imaginó que iba a acabar haciendo de camarero para una humana que resultaba ser mexicana, cuando en el fics son "gringos" realmente. Pero no se quejaba, si hubiera traído a alguien de Estados Unidos, seguro le habría pedido comida mexicana y él no iba a saber qué era, ya que al parecer, los humanos tenían especial gusto por la carne.

Cuando acabó de comer, desaparecí la mesa y le empecé a hacer preguntas.

-Bien, ¿qué opinas acerca de lo que te dije?

-Opino que está bien, soy una fan de Fluttercord, después de todo… ya la regué, ¿no?

-¿Qué es "Fluttercord"? Nunca había oído esa palabra.

-¿Alguna vez has oído acerca del Internet?- Se sentó. Iba a ser una larga plática.

* * *

No podía ser, no estaba bien. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala del trono, frente a mis amigas, pensando en mis opciones. Esa humana había explotado, pero debido a que Discord hizo algo con su magia, yo también lo sentí. Ahora seguro se encontraba en quién sabe dónde, tal vez fueron al Bosque Everfree, según había dicho la chica, valía la pena ir a ver si estaba allá, aunque fuera probable que Discord la trajera de vuelta al castillo.

Mientras galopaba a la entrada con las chicas, no dejaba de pensar en sus últimas palabras: "Me caes gordo, Discord" Tenía una idea aproximada de lo que significaba, y no significaba precisamente que lo quería. Evitamos ponies que aún andaban por la calle hasta que llegamos al bosque. Ya habíamos entrado antes, incluso cuando había una plaga de raíces plantadas por Discord hace un milenio, aunque ahora estaba oscureciendo, y desde que Tirek fuera derrotado, había más peligros ocultos en el follaje, no solo Timberwolves.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar mañana, está oscuro y sucio. Ya sé, traeré un impermeable, no se muevan –Rarity se alejó a medio galope con dirección a su boutique.

-Bien, será mejor que se queden aquí, pero yo voy a ir por esa niña- Sonreí, llamar niña a una humana aproximadamente de nuestra misma edad. Caminé hacia el bosque, pero un casco me tocó el hombro; Fluttershy.

-Twilight, ¿segura de que vas a ir tu sola? Desde… Tirek… ha habido más animales peligrosos en el bosque, te voy a acompañar –Asentí, si necesitaba a alguien, era a Fluttershy.

Caminamos hacia el bosque, sin pensar en los peligros que nos esperaban.

* * *

Discord se desperezó y estiró tras haber estado sentado en el suelo junto a Frozen, mirando el Árbol de la Armonía, que en su día había intentado destruir. Esa había sido una historia muuuuy larga acerca de qué era Fluttercord, incluyendo el significado y ejemplo de los OC's, nunca volvería a ver igual a Fluttershy. Frozen se estiró como lo haría un gato –y eso que a ella no le gustaban esos animales- y caminó hacia la salida, Discord la siguió con la vista, preguntándose qué otras cosas sabría. La siguió flotando: no podría ir muy lejos sin él.

Subieron los escalones, que eran de piedra otra vez, y recorrieron el camino que había seguido Frozen para llegar hasta ahí.

* * *

Hacía frío y estaba oscuro, por lo que Twilight usó su cuerno para iluminar el camino. Fluttershy caminada pegada a ella, alerta al ruido más insignificante y saltando de vez en cuando, pero eso era útil, si aparecía una mantícora, ella sería la primera en detectarla. Todo iba bien hasta que Twilight se detuvo en seco, chocando Fluttershy con ella, frente a ellas, en la espesura de la vegetación, las veía un par de ojos rojos…

* * *

Discord fue el primero en oírlo: el característico gritito agudo de Fluttershy, señal de que estaba en peligro. Nos tele transportó junto a ella, al lado de Twilight, viendo lo mismo que ellas, los ojos rojos.

Oímos el gruñido del animal, que empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia nosotros, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del alcance de la luz del cuerno de la alicornio. Puso una pata adelante, y dejó ver una pata gris y peluda, de dedos cortos y delgados con uñas negras.

-U…una mantí…tícora –Oí a Fluttershy y Twilight decir al mismo tiempo, pero… un momento, ¿uñas negras? ¿dedos delgados? ¿qué clase de felino tenía patas así? Sólo los lobos eran así, pero éste animal estaba solo, no podía ser un Timbrewolf, entonces, ¿qué…? Lo entendí.

Me separé de los demás y avancé, aún cuando Discord empezó a gruñir también. Me acerqué lentamente al animal, que abrió su boca, y sus dientes reflejaron la luz; blancos, brillantes, y pertenecientes a una larga y delgada mandíbula, me detuve, sin retroceder. Recordé un libro en el que hablaban de las señas de los lobos, así que bajé las orejas, enseñé los dientes, y alcé mi cola tanto como pude. Empecé a gruñirle, todo eso componía el mensaje de que era una amenaza para nosotros y que iba a defender a mis compañeros.

El animal no cambió nada de su postura, fuera cual fuese. Rayos, ojalá hubiera sido un lobo para que me entendiera, entonces pensé en comunicarme de otra manera. Empecé a ladrar, pensando tan fuerte como pudiera "Aléjate y déjanos volver a casa", si sirvió o no, no lo supe, pero el caso fue que mi cuerno empezó a brillar intensamente, convirtiéndose en un faro que iluminó al animal. Lobo. Tal como creí, un peludo lobo gris, de ojos amarillos, que parpadeó ante la repentina luz y se alejó. Les hice señas a los demás para que avanzaran mientras yo veía al lobo, pero al verlo bien sentí oleadas de lástima, tristeza y ganas de ayudarlo; se le marcaban los huesos a los costados, se veía hambriento y decepcionado: dos deliciosas ponies se le habían escapado por poco al aparecer una tercera pony y un draconequus.

Entonces pensé en algo loco y suicida: retrocedí agachada, como si el lobo me diera miedo, éste empezó a avanzar hacia mí. Retrocedí por donde se habían ido los demás, con un lobo frente a mí.

Logré llegar al linde del bosque, allí, el lobo se detuvo, no quería salir de su hogar, así que se me ocurrió aparecer o traer comida. Pero no era posible, era una de las cinco excepciones a la Ley de Gamp sobre Transformación Elemental, así que pensé "_Accio carne_", y la comida llegó a mí, la lancé hacia donde estaba el lobo, que se la tragó enseguida. Me vio y comprendí que estaba agradecido conmigo, así que me acerqué poco a poco mientras el animal olfateaba el suelo buscando algún resto, cuando estuve suficientemente cerca y me vio a su lado, lo acaricié por el cuello, y sentí su suave pelaje, me parecía imposible por tener un casco, pero ahí estaba, acariciando a un lobo y sintiendo su pelo.

-Wow –Volteé bruscamente, detrás de mí estaba, los demás, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba rodeado de las Mane 6, Spike y Discord, que me veían impresionados por estar tocando al lobo que pudo haberse comido a dos ponies. Los vi un par de minutos, y caminé por al borde del bosque, con el lobo gris detrás de mí.

* * *

Qué rara humana, pensé al verla con el lobo que casi se comía a Fluttershy, por lo cual seguía furioso. Pero intentaba controlarme, lo INTENTABA, al menos no lo maté, lo cual habría molestado a la pequeña pegaso. Bostecé, las ponies se dispersaron, y Fluttershy y yo nos dirigimos a su cabaña. Que mal se sentía caminar junto a ella y no poder contarle lo que me dijo Frozen acerca del Internet, de la tecnología… omitiendo Fluttercord, obviamente. Al llegar a casa, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir, ella subió y yo me acosté en el sillón, pensando en todo lo que la unicornio me dijo antes de quedarme dormido.

Soñé que estaba volando junto a un dragón verde sobre las nubes, de noche. Se inclinaba ligeramente hacia los lados, como si siguiera una corriente de aire, a su lado pasó un dragón gris, que iba más rápido e hizo que se tambaleara. El dragón verde se molestó y le escupió algo de fuego al gris, que esquivó por un pelito el fuego. Dado que era un sueño, no me sorprendió que los dragones hablaran, aunque le sorprendió lo familiar que se oía la voz del dragón.

-¡HEY! ¡Casi me tiras! Ten más cuidado, no tengo seguro de vida aquí.

-Jjajajajaja, vamos, no te amargues; estamos volando- El dragón gris se acercó al verde para poder hablarle. El verde gruñó y lo ignoró –Jejeje, no te pongas así, después de todo, tú me salvaste la vida y deberías estar orgullosa de lo que hiciste.

La dragona siguió sin hacerle caso, hasta que llegaron a una montaña desde la cual se veía Ponyville y más allá. Cuando aterrizaron, los dragones alzaron sus orejas y olfatearon el aire, inquietos, y vieron el bosque que se encontraba a la izquierda de donde estaban. Había un brillo anaranjado cerca del linde del bosque, por donde se encontraba la cabaña en la que estábamos Fluttershy y yo, el fuego avanzaba rápidamente, se me cortó la respiración. La dragona saltó por el acantilado y alzó el vuelo, pero el dragón la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Son mis amigos –Le contestó la dragona y lo esquivó. Cuando se encontraron bastante cerca, la dragona soltó un rugido tan fuerte que lo oí como si estuviera junto a mí, lo cual podría ser cierto porque en ese momento me desperté por el ruido, que provenía de las criatura que sobrevolaban Ponyville.

* * *

Despertó de golpe, asustada por el ruido, entonces Discord apareció frente a ella gritándole.

-¡Fluttershy, se incendia el bosque, hay dragones en el pueblo y tenemos que salir de aquí! –El bosque se incendiaba, eso la despertó totalmente, y saltó de la cama, corriendo por la casa hacia el patio, donde se encontraban sus animales y se veía el bosque. En efecto, a unos 30 metros de su casa, el fuego se propagaba. Gritó y empezó a llevar animalitos hacia Ponyville, y Discord ayudó.

No importaban los dragones mientras hubiera que salvar a los animalitos, al final, Fluttershy vio que Angel junto al río, estaba atorado bajo una rama. Discord llamó a Fluttershy, cuya expresión se llenó de temor, pero sacó al conejito, entonces, otras ramas la cayeron encima, haciendo que Angel cayera al suelo, corriendo hacia Ponyville, al mismo tiempo que laa ramas golpeaban y la herían, Fluttershy caía al agua, cuya corriente iba demasiado rápido,. Discord se quedó en blanco, corriendo a cuatro patas hacia su amiga, olvidando que podía tele transportarse. Entonces se convirtió en un potro gris con melena negra y Cutie Mark de torbellino, porque se cuerpo serpentino no era apropiado para correr.

Así que el ahora pony Discord corrió a la orilla del río hasta que llegó a la bifurcación del río, de donde saltó hacia la pony amarilla. No le importaban los dragones que volaban en círculos sobre sus cabezas, sólo le importaba salvar a Fluttershy, que se encontraba en su lomo, él puso la cabeza de la pegaso sobre su cuello para mantenerla fuera del agua, mientras luchaba contra la corriente, ya que el agua los arrastró por el lado del río que llevaba a una cascada. La cascada se acercaba más y más, Discord estaba tan preocupado que no podía usar la magia, así que los dos ponies cayeron hacia el vacío.

Finalmente Discord sacó su cabeza del agua, siendo un draconequus otra vez, cuando se recuperó vio a Fluttershy en la orilla del estanque donde estaban, en las afueras del pueblo: se le veía llena de cortes, rasguños, y una herida en su hombro derecho. A Discord eso le dolió más que la caída, ver a la pony que amaba lastimada, y más que estaba semiinconsciente. Corrió torpemente a su lado y le acarició la mejilla, en ese momento se le ocurrió una locura, un disparate, pero no importaba, solo quería que Fluttershy lo supiera.

-Fluttershy… yo…yo…yo te amo –La pegaso no reaccionó, se quedó con la mirada perdida, entonces volteó a ver a Discord, y esbozando una triste sonrisa, dijo.

-Yo también te amo Discord, pero –Soltó una débil risita- Si sabes que no voy a morir, ¿verdad? Estaré bien –Extendió una pata y tocó el hombro de su amigo para tranquilizarlo –Voy a estar bien, ya verás.

Pasaron horas. Discord derramó algunas lágrimas, ahí, echado junto a Fluttershy, cuando recordó que podía hacer magia. Justo cuando iba a proponerle a Fluttershy curar sus heridas, oyó a lo lejos una voz que conocía muy bien a pesar de haberla oído poco. Y entendió. Aunque no era posible.

-Ahí hay alguien –Se volteó y vio que se acercaba Frozen, tan verde como siempre, detrás de ella estaban Twilight y Applejack, con algunas quemaduras, pero bien, que se acercaban al galope.

-¿Qué eres, humana? –Discord le preguntó, aún sabiendo que nunca le diría la verdad. Frozen cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y negó con ella. Twilight apareció una camilla y puso encima a Fluttershy, que soltó un quejido.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar al hospital, donde internaron a Fluttershy, ya dormida, en un cuarto aislado. Discord se quedó a su lado, a pesar de la insistencia de la enfermera de que la pegaso debía descansar. Twilight, Applejack y Frozen salieron del edificio, a apagar las restantes llamas del incendio del bosque.

* * *

Estaba levitando agua del río donde se hizo referencia a Spirit al bosque, creando lluvia, entonces vi unos ojos amarillos en las hojas; el lobo, mi amigo, salió de la espesura, asegurándose de que estábamos solo las dos ponies y yo. Twilight retrocedió un poco y AJ sacó su lazo, en cambio, yo, me quedé quieta esperando a que el lobo gris se dejara ver por la luz de luna.

-No es peligroso, AJ, es un amigo, un amigo muy hábil. ¿Dónde estuviste? –Le pregunté- Se supone que ibas a alertar a todos en el bosque.

-Seh, pero resulta que todos odian a los Timberwolves, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda, pero un par de criaturas adorables y pequeñas me hicieron caso –Las demás chicas llegaron trotando, deteniéndose frente a una escena no muy normal; una chica-unicornio hablando como si nada con un lobo gris muy desnutrido.

-Pero… se supone que estabas dando la alarma desde el cielo, ¿qué hacías en el bosque en plan "patitas pa'qué las quiero"? Mira, te perdono, pero por eso me vas a acompañar –Su cara se llenó de súplica y yo ignoré a mis amigas- Y no me pongas esa cara de perrito.

-Emmm… Frozen… ¿por qué le hablas a un lobo? No tiene sentido aunque el lobo hable, y él trató de comerme a mí y a Fluttershy –Twilight dijo detrás de mí, bastante nerviosa.

Entonces pensé que ya era hora de decirles, explicarles lo que iba a hacer ahora que tenía a Sombra a mi lado. Aunque lo hubieran declarado muerto, aunque el Imperio de Cristal ya no estuviera congelado, yo estaba segura de que estaba vivo, de que tenía un poco de compasión y luz en su corazón por más negro que fuera.

-Ya tengo a Sombra, necesito que alguien más me acompañe, necesito a alguien inteligente, rápido y resistente para mi búsqueda. Twilight, tu vendrás conmigo –Tenía tal autoridad en mi voz que la alicornio hizo un gesto afirmativo, entonces apareció Discord a mi lado.

-Oí todo lo que dijeron, incluso tus pensamientos, se a qué vas y porqué, yo me apunto por mis propias razones. Las demás se quedarán –Nadie preguntó nada y sentí que mis latido se hacían más rápidos. Discord, Twilight, Sombra y yo empezamos a andar hacia el tren, que estaba listo para irse de ahí. No me contuve más, y Discord y yo lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos a buscar al Rey Sombra

* * *

**NO LO PUDE EVITAR, UNA REFERENCIA A SPIRIT. Y LA HISTORIA SE FUE MUY RÁPIDO DESPUÉS DE ESO, PERO QUERÍA QUE SALIERA YA LO DEL REY SOMBRA ;) Y QUISE INCLUÍR ALGO DE LO QUE COMEMOS A VECES LOS MEXICANOS**


	5. Las Cavernas del Olvido

**MÁS MÚSICA DE LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH :)**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 5: LAS CAVERNAS DEL OLVIDO**

5:00 AM

El tren salió de la estación con cuatro pasajeros, un unicornio, un alicornio, un lobo y un draconequus. Iban con dirección al imperio de Cristal para buscar al Rey Sombra, famoso por haber ocultado el Imperio por mil años y por haber esclavizado a los ponies de cristal, pero aún así, la unicornio creía que su "corazón negro como la noche" no era tan malo.

_Hasta la noche más negra tiene sus estrellas _pensé para mí misma, viendo por la ventana las praderas y montañas. El tren empezó a subir montes, bajar por valles y atravesar túneles, nadie hablaba, todo pensábamos en la misión que les puse. En un principio me acompañaron porque sonaba muy decidida a hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero ahora que íbamos en camino, ya no parecía más que una idea loca y poco importante.

-Entonces… ¿por qué buscamos al más malvado pony que ha existido en la historia de Equestria? –Twilight habló, después de una hora de viaje, cuando el cielo empezaba a aclararse y las estrellas perdían su brillo.

-Porque forma parte del plan que hice desde que conocí MLP, me hice Pegasister y comencé a escribir –Le contesté, con algo de monotonía en mi voz.

-Bien, pero pareciera que vas a hacer algo muy raro con él, si es que lo encontramos, y no sé si fue buena idea venir, si está vivo, habrá que buscar un mapa en el Imperio: debió de ser capturado en algún lugar por ahí.

Por eso la traje, nadie mas que Twilight sabría como avanzar en la búsqueda. Sombra, el lobo, se sentó en el asiento frente a Discord y vio el suelo.

-Lo siento, no habría habido incendio si Frozen y yo hubiéramos estado con los pies en la tierra, todo fue mi culpa –Discord abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiera descubierto una solución muy obvia a una pregunta complicada: incredulidad.

-No, no fuiste tú, fue algún animal con un montón de - en la cabeza –Sombra y yo saltamos por las palabrotas de Discord, cómo se le ocurría siquiera pensar ESO.

* * *

AJ caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital, Rarity se sonaba la nariz con un montón de pañuelos que tenía al lado, Rainbow veía al frente sin mirar nada con los ojos rojos, y Pinkie tenía el pelo lacio. Esperaban el diagnóstico del doctor, que la había tomado unas radiografías a Fluttershy.

El doctor salió por una puerta, y todas lo vieron, esperando los resultados.

-Pues… según esto, su amiga no tiene ninguna herida grave, excepto por muchos rasguños y que tiene herido el músculo esternocleidomastoideo y un esguince en la pata frontal izquierda –Todas suspiraron, aliviadas, de que su amiga iba a estar bien. El doctor vio la hora y les avisó que ya era la hora de visitas. Todas corrieron al cuarto de su amiga pegaso.

Adentro estaba Fluttershy, hablando con una abeja que había entrado por la ventana.

-¿En serio? No te preocupes, sólo debes descansar una semana, como yo- Le sonrió y la abeja se fue, dejando a Fluttershy con las demás.

-¿Estás bien, Cubito de Azúcar? –Preguntó AJ- Queremos que nos cuentes lo que pasó: podrías haberte ahogado allí, pero fue valiente lo que hiciste: salvar a Angel de debajo de una rama en un incendio, estamos orgullosas de ti.

Fluttershy sonrió un poco, pero le siguió un mueca de dolor al mover el cuello –No puedo mover la cabeza, tiene que sanar mi músculo- Las vio de reojo –Pero stoy contenta de que vinieran a verme.

-Estás ¡bromeando! Nunca íbamos a dejarte, hacerlo sería decir que somos malas amigas, ser malas amigas sería que quisieras olvidarnos, y olvidarnos sería… -Su boca fue tapada por AJ, dejando que hablara Rainbow.

-Pues claro que vendríamos a verte, pero cuéntanos –Todas se acercaron- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Fluttershy se dio la vuelta lentamente, y al ver a sus amigas, estaba ruborizada.

-Fue Discord, lo oí llamarme cuando iba a salvar a Angel, pero tenía que salvarlo, en ese momento cayeron muchas ramas que me lastimaron, entonces caí al río. Poco después sentí que me levantaban: Discord se había convertido en un potro y fue a salvarme, aunque es curioso, pudo usar su magia para sacarnos de ahí, y aún así, estoy agradecida, si no hubiera ido por mi, seguro me habría ahogado. Caímos por la cascada del otro río, entonces estaba semiinconsciente, y creo que deliré. Entonces cerré los ojos y desperté aquí –Las ponies vieron fijamente a Flutterhsy, temiendo por esa frágil e indefensa figura.

-Pero, no nos has dicho por qué estás tan roja- Le respondió Pinkie. Su amiga se puso más roja ante su declaración, estaba muda. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Son mis amigas y confío plenamente en ustedes, espero que me apoyen, sólo si quieren. Sólo alguien más sabe de esto, pero no está aquí, así que les diré yo. Me… enamoré de Discord

-¿Perdón, ¿qué dijiste Flutterhsy?

-Que… Me enamoré de Discord.

-¿Qué?

-Que estoy enamorada de Discord –Lo soltó, finalmente. Todas se quedaron quietas un segundo, y al siguiente, estaban felices.

-Fluttershy, todas lo sabíamos, empezaste a comportarte diferente después de la coronación de Twilight, cuando vencimos a Tirek, no hay de qué avergonzarse, cariño –Rarity le ofreció su mejor y más sincera sonrisa.

-Ja, creí que era algo realmente grave, pero tienes mi total apoyo –Rainbow voló al lado de Fluttershy, y sonrió también.

-Oky Doky Loky, cuando vuelvan les haré una fiesta de Feliz-Pareja o Día-de-los-Corazones-y-los-Cascos-Adelantado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Nadie se puede enterar de esto, es un secreto, MI secreto, no le dirán a nadie y no habrá fiestas. Y por cierto, ¿cómo que cuando vuelvan? ¿A dónde se fue Discord?

-Se fue a una búsqueda con Frozen, Twilght, y un lobo –Rainbow dijo –Parecía un asunto serio porque su compañía aceptó enseguida. Pero no te preocupes, seguro patearán un par de traseros, y quién sabe, tal vez al volver, nuestro amigo descubra que también te quiere –Dash le guiñó un ojo a Fluttershy, pero ella no sonrió ni hizo nada.

-No lo creo Rainbow, ¿por qué Discord me querría de ese modo? Soy sólo una pegaso muy tímida, y ahora, en la cama de un hospital, no digas locuras –Vio triste al suelo.

-Tú eres la que debe dejar de decir tonterías, cariño, solo mírate, una pony hermosa, amable, valiente, y definitivamente más que sólo una pony en una cama de hospital –Qué bueno que Rarity la apoyaba.

-No Rarity, él nunca me querría, y ahora pienso que no debí decirles, tal vez se fue para estar lejos de mí, después de todo, no apruebo su magia y a él no le gustan los animales –Le cayó por la mejilla una sola lágrima, mientras la enfermera le decía a sus amigas que ya debían irse.

* * *

7:00 AM

Qué raro, sentí algo en mi frente, cerca del cuerno. Lo encendí, sin saber cómo, y una imagen frente a mí: Fluttershy hablando con Rarity, Rainbow, AJ y Pinkie, dijo algo sobre Discord, algo sobre que se fue, entonces oí claramente lo que dijo, justo antes de que la enfermera sacara a las demás. Sentí una enorme necesidad de demostrarle que se equivocaba, que Discord también la amaba. Y canté.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres_

Fluttershy volteó a todas partes, aunque se notara que le dolía mover el cuello

_Te sientas enfrente, y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita_

_Al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas_

Pronto se cansó de buscar, al no hallar la fuente de la música, se recostó en la cama.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Abrió los ojos, eso era casi una descripción de ella.

_Así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer_

_De estación a estación, de frente tú y yo, va y viene el silencio_

Cerró los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, me di cuenta de que esa había sido su historia durante mucho tiempo.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

_Entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncio tu nombre tartamudeando_

_Supongo que piensas "Qué chica más tonta"_

_Y me quiero morir_

Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

_Pero el tiempo se para, te acercas diciendo_

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo, y elijo éste tren_

Abrió los ojos, eso era nuevo.

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial éste 11 de marzo_

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel, que apaga la luz_

Sus ojos se iluminaron: la esperanza había llegado a ella.

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos_

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios_

_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_

_El último soplo de mi corazón_

La música ayudó: sonrió y se durmió, seguramente feliz, con la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien. Cuando las últimas notas se apagaron, yo también sonreí, apagué mi cuerno, y me di la vuelta. Casi me da un infarto: Twilight y Sombra estaban boquiabiertos, Discord también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias chica, muchísimas gracias, ahora Fluttershy tiene esperanza de que volveré a Ponyville por ella –Su cara expresaba infinita gratitud.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí, oyendo?

-Desde el principio Frozen, desde el principio –Sombra sonreía, como si la música de la canción siguiera sonando. Les sonreí.

8:30 AM

Llegamos al Imperio a tiempo, le pagamos al cobrador, y nos dirigimos a la ciudad. Buscamos a un guía, que nos dio un mapa del Imperio. Encontramos un buen punto de partida.

-Las Cavernas del Olvido y Cueva de los Recuerdos, un nombre extraño, los ponies de cristal nos dijeron que ése es el punto más oscuro de las cavernas, ideal para ocultar algo o alguien –Twilight nos informó.

8:50 AM

Estábamos en la entrada de las minas de Cristal, ahora atracción turística, donde caminaban un par de ponies normales, tomándole fotos a todo.

Nos dirigimos al fondo de la cueva, tallada en piedra había una larga escalera que se adentraba en la oscuridad, justo donde empezaban las escaleras, había un letrero desgastado que decían "Peligro: Cavernas del Olvido"

-Aquí es, mientras más pronto entremos más pronto saldremos, F –Me dijo el lobo.

-¿Sabes, Sombra? Deberíamos de llamarte por tu nombre en inglés, sería muy confuso si a uno le dijera Sombra y a otro King Sombra, es raro, así que a partir de ahora eres Shadow –El lobo asintió y se adentró en el túnel, Twilight lo siguió, Discord y yo nos quedamos atrás, sin movernos.

-Twilight dice que éstas cavernas son extrañas –Dijo Discord.

-Sí, lo sé. Los pocos ponies que han salido cuerdos de ahí nunca dijeron qué pasó –Respondí yo, dando unos pasos hacia la cueva. Discord me siguió.

Estaba muy oscuro, así que Twilight y yo encendimos luz en nuestros cuernos, una luz púrpura y una verde. El cristal reflejaba ligeramente la luz, de modo que apenas veíamos por donde andábamos, entonces, Twilight y Shadow se detuvieron, éste empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente a una silueta que se encontraba a dos metros de nosotros.

-N…no me… me hagan daño, no te me acerques, Shadow –Dijo la silueta con la voz insegura, se oía más joven que cualquiera de nosotros, como si tuviera 17 años se dueña. La chica se acercó un poco, su hocico se podía ver por la luz, pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía en la oscuridad. Era de la altura de Twilight, más o menos, y era de color morado oscuro. Avanzó hasta quedar dentro del rango de alcance de la luz de nuestros cuernos, todos nos espantamos, pero nadie más que Twi: la chica era la viva imagen de Twilight en oscuro, melena azul marino y una raya rosa y una negra. Sus ojos eran rojos, con pupilas alargadas al estilo gatuno. Twilight palideció y retrocedió, la segunda Twilight bajó las orejas, triste, ante la reacción de Twilight. La chica hizo brillar su cuerno para crear luz, que era de color rojo.

-Es la peor pesadilla de la princesa, ¿no? –Dijo Discord detrás de mí, al parecer, sí, ya que Twilight ya no podía temer la desaprobación de la princesa Celestia porque ella ya estaba a su mismo rango. Entonces, la peor pesadilla de Twilight sería corromperse bajo la magia oscura –que usó sólo una vez- y que éste sería su posible futuro, pero era muy ridículo para creérselo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Princesa de qué? –Le pregunté, entonces ignoró a Twilight.

-Creo que tú lo sabes, jefa –Sólo un grupo me llamaba así, y sólo existía en mi imaginación, mucho después de que las Mane 6 se casaran. Entonces… ¿qué eran éstas cavernas.

-Aclárame, niña, y si no lo haces te obligaré.

-Claro tío –Más sospechas- Si completan ésta misión, seré real, si no, bueno, Rosalie tampoco existirá, y no creo que a tía Fluttershy le guste mucho eso. Y como me obligarás de todos modos, les diré: dentro de 7 años naceré, y dentro de 25, cuando tenga 18 años, seré coronada como princesa de la Amistad –Esbozó una sonrisa triste, como si eso no le gustara- El que siempre tiene la suerte es mi hermano, que va a ser coronado Príncipe de las Sombras, aunque yo daría lo que fuera por cambiarle el lugar, él es más de libros que yo –Twilight frunció el ceño, al igual que yo: ¿por qué el hermano de la chica iba a ser el Príncipe de las Sombras? Esto era muy sospechoso, y sólo una respuesta me daría el resultado.

-¿Cómo te llamas, princesa?

-Star, Princesa Star Night –Caí en shock. Claro, la Caverna de los Recuerdos, ahora tenía sentido. Eran mis recuerdos: mi imaginación y la creación de mis OC's.

-¿Y sabes cómo salir de aquí y llegar al final? Vamos a buscar al Rey Sombra.

-Ah, ¿lo buscan a él? Deben de avanzar por donde aparecí, derecho hasta el final. Pero les advierto, aparecerán más sombras del futuro, y todas se harán realidad si completan exitosamente ésta misión,, adelante chicos, adelante mamá- Y dicho esto, su cuerno se iluminó, se volvió sombra, y se dispersó, dejando ver el resto de la cueva, que se hacía más grande.

Avanzamos, Twilight iba ahora hasta atrás, todavía impactada por lo que vimos: la sombra de su propia hija, cuyo hermano iba a ser coronado Príncipe de las Sombras. Ya sé lectores, ¿qué clase de título es ese? Sólo yo sé.

Seguimos durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta llegar a una bifurcación, no sabíamos qué camino tomar, y, por arte de magia, un cristal brillo al fondo del pasillo izquierdo, lo íbamos a seguir pero algo se interpuso en nuestro camino, era lo más raro que pudieras ver, después de Discord: era un draconequus a cuatro patas, muy corto, como un pony, tenía las patas y la cola correspondientes al cuerpo de Discord, sólo que sus dos alas eran emplumadas, la izquierda tenía las plumas primarias azul claro, y las secundarias amarillo, el ala derecha era igual, excepto que las primeras plumas eran entre púrpura y azul. Tenía la cabeza de pony amarilla, y lo más aterrador, los dos relucientes y negros cuernos idénticos, cabello exactamente igual a Fluttershy, y ojos aguamarina. Sería un poco más alta que Twilight. Enseguida se notaba qué clase de sombra del futuro era, Discord se quedó sin habla por el susto y sorpresa, en cambio, yo por la felicidad. Era Rosalie, mi OC favorito, y obvio adivinar quién serían sus padres.

-No avancen por éste camino llegarán a un barranco que no se puede ver hasta que ya estás en el mero borde. Ahí han caído gran cantidad de ponies, y la magia no sirve. Vayan por el pasillo de la derecha, llegarán a salvo a su destino.

-¿Seguro que no es una trampa?- Preguntó Shadow, escéptico.

-I cross my heart and hope to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye. ¿Satisfecho?

-Bastante –Respondió el lobo, que se puso feliz.

-Entonces, si tú existirás, tus hermanos también, ¿verdad? –Le pregunté.

-Eeyup, y realmente son una lata, usando a cada rato sus coronas, mientras yo me hago los problemas deshaciendo su caos –Dijo, rodando los ojos.

-Gracias por salvarnos la vida, Rosalie –Le contesté con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada, jefa –Y desapareció. Seguimos el camino que nos indicó, los demás estaban callados, y sentí en mi espalda sus miradas confundidas, las ignoré.

Al llegar al final, nos dimos cuenta de que el suelo descendía, como si estuviéramos hasta arriba en la Plaza de Toros o el Coliseo. Abajo, en el centro, había una silueta irregular tirada en el suelo, caminé, o más bien corrí hacia allá. Al acercarme descubrí que la silueta irregular era el ex gobernante del Imperio de Cristal, con la capa rasgada y la armadura abollada, sentí lástima por él, el sonido de mi casco tocando el fondo del anfiteatro se expandió por todas partes, haciendo que el pony oscuro levantara a medias la cabeza, y vi que tenía gruesas cadenas en el cuello y patas que lo unían al suelo, sentí más lástima que antes, así que lo dejé sedado y encerré en una burbuja de energía, que flotó detrás de mí.

Cuando llegué arriba, Twilight examinó al Rey, que tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la mirada perdida, los cuales se encontraros con los de Twilight, y pude notar el asombro y un extraño brillo en los ojos de ambos.

* * *

**ME TARDÉ UN POCO EN SUBIRLO, PORQUE NO HABÍA INTERNET EN EL LUGAR AL QUE FUI, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ**


	6. Más fuego y algo de TwilightXSombra

**TAMBIÉN HAY FLUTTERCORD, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 6: MÁS FUEGO Y ALGO DE TWILIGHTXSOMBRA**

Mientras avanzábamos el sedante del Rey Sombra dejaba de hacer efecto, de modo que cuando llegamos a la entrada de las Cavernas, el unicornio empezó a lanzar magia oscura contra las paredes de mi burbuja. Justo cuando salimos, frente a nosotros se materializaron dos ponies, uno era Star, y el otro, era un clon del Rey que llevaba detrás de mí, excepto que más joven y con los ojos violetas, los dos sonrieron.

-Lo lograron, encontraron a su Majes… digo… el Rey Sombra –Dijo la alicornio- parece que no tuvieron muchos problemas para encontrarlo. Ah si, les presento a mi hermano Dark –El unicornio se adelantó un poco e inclinó la cabeza.

-Jefa, madre, tío Discord, felicidades, pero ahora, deberán enfrentar un gran reto: lograr que padre se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho y se reforme.

-Hey, no los espantes bro, lo que tienen que hacer, es demostrarle el valor de la amistad, así como lo hicieron contigo, tío –La chica respondió, empujando a su hermano detrás de ella. Después su cuerno brilló, se convirtió en sombra, y se escabulló, su hermano nos inclinó levemente la cabeza, e hizo lo mismo, y vimos que su magia era morada.

Twilight y Discord me cortaron el paso cuando se empezaba a ver la salida, los dos estaban como que molestos y confundidos, asustados.

-Dime Frozen, o quien quiera que seas, ¿cómo sabes de esa Rosalie y por qué esos chicos daban a entender que Twilight es su madre, eh? –Parecía que Discord me iba a convertir en mosquito en cualquier momento.

-Si se los digo, me Pinkie prometerás que nadie lo sabrá, y menos las otras Mane, ¿entendido?

-Cruzamos nuestros corazones con la esperanza de volar, poniendo un cupcake en nuestros ojos –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien –Empecé a caminar hacia la salida con los dos a los lados- Ésos son OC's que yo inventé basándome en mis shippings favoritos. Rosalie tiene dos hermanos gemelos menores, y Star tiene un hermano menor, pienso que es obvio adivinar quiénes son los padres de las dos adolescentes que acabamos de ver, ¿no? Rosalie es tu hija y de Fluttershy, no sé si alguien podría quedarse con la duda, y Star y Dark son tus hijos, Twilight. Pude ver que la princesa tenía la cara más rara que hubiera visto en mi vida; mitad espanto, mitad confusión y mitad de lo que le quieras poner, al saber que esas sombras serían sus hijos. Y ya sabemos quién sería entonces el padre.

* * *

APROX. 3:00 PM

Fluttershy despertó, rodeada por sus cuatro amigas, que la veían, sin moverse. Cuando la pegaso volteó a verlas a todas, descubrió que su cuello ya estaba bien, tenía curado el esternocleidomastoideo. Movió a los lados y arriba abajo la cabeza, perfecta. Sonrió. Todas le devolvieron la sonrisa, intentó pararse, pero un agudo dolor en casi todo el cuerpo le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía vendada la pata izquierda, el doctor entró en ese momento.

-Lo siento Fluttershy, seguirás aquí adentro hasta que se te cure la pata: tienes un esguince, probablemente te daremos de alta mañana, cuando tu pata se mejore un poco –Salió del cuarto, dejándola con las ponies.

-Y… ¿Pasó algo interesante mientras nos fuimos? ¿Recapacitaste acerca de Discord? –AJ le preguntó a su amiga sonriendo ligeramente.

-Pues… creo que no perderé las esperanzas –Fluttershy respondió, por lo cual sus amigas se acercaron a abrazarla.

* * *

Para llegar al tren tuvimos que hacer invisible la burbuja en la cual estaba nuestro amigo. Nos subimos al tren que nos llevó a Ponyville. Twilight no dijo ni pío. Al llegar, fuimos directamente al castillo de Twilight y bajamos a las mazmorras, increíble, no sabía que Twilight tuviera mazmorras en su castillo. Entonces, puse al Rey Sombra en una de las celdas, la más cercana a la puerta. Al liberarlo, lanzó más rayos de oscuridad, y entonces se me ocurrió algo: usé mi magia para desaparecer su cuerno, algo muy raro por cierto.

Entonces, al ver que no haría más daño, Twilight subió corriendo las escaleras, y Shadow la siguió. Mientras, Sombra gruñó y se fue al rincón más alejado de donde estábamos, donde se encontraba la cama. Sentí lástima por él, otra vez, sólo un poco.

Me disponía a salir con Discord, cuando escuché por primera vez a Sombra.

-Hey, vuelve aquí –Tenía la voz grave y ronca, como si no la hubiera usado en mil años –y así fue- así que le indiqué a Discord que se fuera mientras yo iba a ver a nuestro querido amigo.

-¿Qué quieres? No te daré tu cuerno, no te liberaré, no haré nada que te ayude a salir de aquí.

Se acercó un poco y vi que tenía rasguños por todas partes.

-No , no te iba a decir eso, dime de quién es éste castillo, a qué reino me has traído y… nada más -¿Eso era todo?

-Estamos en Equestria, donde viven las princesas que te encerraron por primera vez, y éste es el castillo de la alumna de Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la Amistad.

-Ahora respóndeme: ¿quién es Celestia?

-Es la princesa de la noche, y su hermana es la princesa Luna, su nombre ya dice princesa de qué es –Vi que Sombra alzaba una ceja, ni que hubiera dicho algo muy interesante o secreto –Bien, puedes retirarte, y tráeme comida.

-Si, claro, su Majestad –Dije, dejando muy en claro que él no era mi jefe, pero antes de irme saltó en mi mente una duda que me molestaba desde el momento en que metí a Sombra a la mazmorra.

-Oye, Sombra, ¿por qué no usaste tus poderes para volverte sombra e irte de aquí o cualquiera de tus trucos? Es como si hubieras decidido no irte, pero la pregunta exacta es ¿por qué?

-Yo tengo mis razones –Seguro era mi imaginación, porque creí ver que su cara se ponía de un muy ligero tono rosado. Seh, mi imaginación, así que me fui.

* * *

5:00 PM

-Bueno Fluttershy, aunque te dije hace dos horas que tendrás que esperar a que pata esté mejor, veo que está sanando muy rápidamente, así que te daremos de alta –Todas festejaron junto a su amiga, que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas –nunca entenderé al hospital- en la sala de espera.

Sus amigas la acompañaron a la salida, ya que cojeaba, y la acompañaron a su casa, que estaba flotando y rotando sobre su propio eje, Fluttershy sonrió, sabiendo quién estaría allí. Ella y Rainbow volaron hacia la puerta, Flutter se preguntaba si Discord sentiría lo mismo por ella, la respuesta habría sido, y fue obvio para todas menos Fluttershy: apenas abrió la puerta fue recibida por un abrazo de oso de Discord que los hizo aterrizar.

-¡Fluttershy! Que bueno que estás bien, lo siento, pero no me sentía muy bien para curarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, ¿me podrás perdonar? –Fluttershy le devolvió el abrazo al draconequus, estaban tan felices, que Frozen, que había aparecido con Twilight y Sombra, tuvo una idea. Cuando Discord y Fluttershy se vieron a los ojos, Frozen le hizo una seña a Discord, quién sabe si le hizo caso o fue por pura felicidad, pero el caso es que Discord besó a Fluttershy, que quedó en shock: el pony –es un decir- que ella amaba la besaba en ese momento Un segundo después, Discord se separó de ella, se veía muy asustado.

-Perdóname Flutter… no era mi inten… -Se calló, porque Fluttershy le dio otro beso, impresionándolo, después, se dio cuenta de que Frozen había tenido razón: Fluttershy sentía por su amigo lo mismo que su amigo sentía por ella.

* * *

-¡AL FIIIIIIINNNNNN! ¡FLUTTERCORD POR SIEMPRE, TOMEN ESO, FANÁTICOS DE FLUTTERMAC Y PINKIECORD! –Grité, pero me callé apenas lo dije: estaba interrumpiendo uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Todos, incluso Fluttershy y Discord, voltearon a verme, en especial Pinkie –Mmmh… este… tengo… tengo que llevarle comida al prisionero… o mejor, acompáñame Twily –Llamé a Twilight, que enseguida se echó para atrás, y claramente vi que estaba un poco roja. No. Pura paranoia.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a volver ahí?... Cuando… ¿Cuando ESO está ahí? –Esto iba a ser más difícil que con Fluttercord.

-Eeyup, vas a venir porque es TU prisionero en TÚ castillo, por lo que estás a cargo de ESO, y a ustedes les explicamos más tarde, es más, ven Fluttershy, y tú si quieres, Discord –Los llamé y me fui trotando al castillo, oí los cascos detrás de mí, todos iban a venir.

Cuando llegamos a las mazmorras, Spike comentaba que no sabía que tuvieran mazmorra, Rainbow no dejaba de decir que era genial haber traído al Rey, Rarity se la pasaba hablando de mejorar el lugar, Pinkie sólo saltaba de aquí para allá, AJ iba callada, y Fluttershy iba pegada a Discord, ambos hablando de quién sabe cuánta cosa. El Rey Sombra estaba sentado en el catre, esperándonos. Todavía traía su armadura, tal vez aún se creía el rey. Tenía la cabeza en alto, como si se creyera Napoleón –antes de morir, claro-, y alzó una ceja cuando nos vio venir a todos; siete ponies, un draconequus y un dragón bebé.

-Aquí está la comida, como buena Pegasister, sé que comes cristales –Le dejé la bandeja en el suelo, por un huequito que tenían los barrotes, él hizo una cara extraña, entonces me di cuenta de que intentaba usar magia, pero no tenía su cuerno, eso se veía raro.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Les soltó bruscamente a las ponies –Se irán de aquí inmediatamente, excepto la princesa, voy a hablar con ella.

Todas retrocedieron por miedo al unicornio, en cambio, Twilight se acercó con la cabeza en alto, tratando de parecer más segura, aunque su voz temblaba.

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué me quieres decir? ¿Rey? –Dijo el título como si fuera una palabra desagradable, pero yo noté otra vez eso en sus ojos, un brillo extraño. No. Pura paranoia.

-¡Dejen de pensar en el shipping lectores, arruinan mi concentración! –Me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta -¿Lo… dije en voz alta? –Por las miradas de todos, obvio –Olvídenlo, como si le hubiera echado un _Obliviate_, ¿ok? Ya… me voy –Intenté correr a la salida, pero el suelo se convirtió en jabón, haciendo que cayera de sentón, lo curioso, eché a correr en dos patas, dándome cuenta de que había vuelto a romper el hechizo de Discord en dos días –Auch.

-Espera un segundo, ¿cuál shipping? ¿Te refieres a Star y Dark Night? ¿Ellos tienen que ver con esto? –Me cuestionó Discord. Sólo él, Twilight, Shadow y yo sabíamos de los dos adolescentes.

-No, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto, al contrario, éste tema tiene que ver con ellos –Pinkie empezó a presionarme con su "corazonada" qué molestia.

-Se trata de que encontraron a Sombra en las Cavernas del Olvido y la Cueva de los Recuerdos en el Imperio de Cristal, donde se les aparecieron sombras del futuro, dos de las cuales eran hijos de Twilight y la otra era hija de Fluttershy, ¿no?

-Ay Pinkie, deje de usar tu Pinkie sentido –Dije, tapándome la cara con las manos –No se puede mantener un secreto contigo cerca.

-¿Quién dice que no? Yo inventé la Pinkie Promesa, yo uso el Pinkie Sentido, yo me encargo de romper la cuarta pared, y sé que nuestros lectores se preguntan por qué divagas en éste tema si el capítulo se llama…

-¡No lo digas! -Grité, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se llama este capítulo, y sospechando las reacciones de todos.

-Más fuego y…

-¡NO!

-Algo de TwilightXSombra, por cierto, ¿qué significa la X?

-Tierra, trágame.

* * *

Durante la noche, Twilight no pudo dormir por pensar en todo lo que sucedió en el día: en la madrugada, el bosque se incendió cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, ella acabó en el hospital, se fue al Imperio de Cristal con Discord, la humana Frozen, y el lobo Shadow, trajeron al Rey Sombra, que se supone estaba encerrado donde nadie lo encontraría, vio a su futura hija, y luego encerraron a ese mismo unicornio en su calabozo.

Lo más raro es que cuando miraba al unicornio malvado, no lo veía así.

**FLASHBACK**

La onda expansiva del corazón de Cristal la convirtió en una pony de cristal, en ese momento se asomó por la ventana para ver si Sombra ya había sido vencido, en ese momento, justo cuando la luz lo atravesaba, vio sus ojos, aún a lo lejos pudo notar sus ojos rojos, en los que brilló una chispa en el instante en que hicieron contacto visual.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Una chispa anormal, no como cuando Twilight descubrió que la chispa de los Elementos de la Armonía eran sus amigas, no, era una diferente y más profunda, una chispa que llegó a su corazón, a un lugar que ella sólo había sentido fugazmente con Flash Sentry, su amigo. Pero con el Rey Sombra no fue fugaz, esa chispa se quedó en el centro de su corazón, apagándose lentamente. Pero cuando lo vio nuevamente, encerrado en la burbuja de Frozen, la chispa se convirtió en una pequeña llama. Pensando en eso, el sueño la venció.

Twilight soñó que estaba en las montañas, desde donde se veía todo Ponyville, a su lado, había un par de dragones descansando, uno era verde y otro era gris, ambos mirando al pueblo.

-Mira, tal vez no lo acepte, pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien al final –Habló el dragón verde, que realmente era una dragona.

-Seh, pero recuerda que él esclavizó por muchos años a su reino, y luego desapareció por mil años, en el Polo Norte, eso sería un antagonista con una protagonista, ¿cómo le llamarías a eso? –La cuestionó el dragón gris, Twilight no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

-Sería algo así como Romeo y Julieta, si tuviéramos al pegaso, sería la Saga Crepúsculo.

-Sólo así se casarían amigo, sólo así. Y aun así, creo que ella lo odiaría a muerte.

-Jeje, tienes razón –El aire sopló en su dirección, trayéndoles el aroma de las flores de alrededor, pero otro olor llegó junto con una sensación de peligro: algo se acercaba a Ponyville, y rápido.

-Hay que ir a avisarles –Sentenció la dragona, que se lanzó al precipicio, extendiendo sus alas, el dragón murmuró algo sobre ser altruista, pero voló en dirección a Ponyville también. Twilight los siguió, las montañas estaban tan cerca que le entró pánico: los dragones podrían incendiar el pueblo. Algo le decía que esto no era un sueño cualquiera, cuando aterrizaron en medio del lugar, cerca del castillo, rugieron, pero no era un rugido normal, sonaba como una alarma de incendio.

Twilight despertó de golpe, porque el rugido se oía fuera del castillo, Spike apareció a su lado.

-¡Twilight! Dragones… mantícoras… monstruos… las otras… salir… -No se le entendía bien, pero su amiga captó el mensaje. Cuandoo salieron del castillo, se encontraron frente al dragón gris, que les gritó.

-¿Qué está esperando princesa? ¡Corra a la alcaldía por su vida! -La alicornio echó a galopar a donde el dragón le dijo, con Spike en su lomo, vio que la dragona había despertado a todo el pueblo, y que les había dado las misma indicaciones. Cuando todos los ponies llegaron, los dragones los contaron.

-Alguien falta –La cara de terror le hizo pensar a Twilight que tal vez sería alguna de sus amigas, así que las llamó, todas y cada una acudió inmediatamente.

-Pero… si ustedes están aquí, ¿quién falta? –Una imagen clara se formó en su mente: un unicornio sin cuerno, encerrado debajo de ellas- Sombra.

Corrió hacia la salida, por entre las patas de los dragones, para cuando llegó a su castillo, se dio cuenta de que Spike se había quedado en la alcaldía, y que lo que sea que amenazara Ponyville, ya estaba ahí, siluetas en las sombras, que merodeaban como lobos al acecho, Twilight corrió hacia sus mazmorras, donde encontró a su prisionero en la puerta de su celda. Su cara debió de expresar preocupación hace un momento, pero cuando Twilight entró, fue reemplazada rápidamente por una de reproche.

-Ah, sí, abandonándome en mi celda, dejándome a merced de los galgos de Dragonia –Los… ¿Qué cosa de qué cosa?

-Hum… si, lo… lo siento, unos dragones nos despertaron y nos hicieron ir a la alcaldía, tan sólo debemos… ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –Mientras Twilight le contaba esto al Rey Sombra, abría su puerta, cuando la abrió, algo saltó sobre ella, de modo que vio a unos centímetros de su cara, una parecida a Shadow, sólo que con el opaco pelo gris iba pegado al cuerpo, dejando ver claramente su musculatura y su delgadez, el animal enseñaba los dientes, listo para atacar, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, recibió una coz en la cara, dejándolo semiinconsciente. A Twilight la levantaron y empujaron a la celda mientras oía la puerta cerrarse.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que estaba en la celda junto al Rey, el animal se paraba e intentaba llegar a ellos, pero los barrotes estaban muy juntos, de modo que sólo entraban las patas. Twilight vio con asombro, que el unicornio se paró frente a ella, lanzándole gruñidos al animal, hasta que éste se alejó, intimidado.

Cuando se fue, el prisionero caminó hacia la pared opuesta, como si nada, y como si una princesa no estuviera a su lado. Twilight sólo lo veía, sin pensar.

-¿Qu…qué fue eso? –Logró preguntar.

-Eso es un galgo de Dragonia, una criatura pariente del lobo, como el tuyo, se alimentan de cualquier ser vivo que encuentren y cazan en manadas –Dijo secamente, sin dejar de mirar la pared.

-No, me refiero a cuando me protegiste, cuando lo pateaste y me metiste aquí –Twilight no dejaba de ver a su salvador, que todavía usaba su armadura abollada y su capa rasgada.

-No es de tu incumbencia, yo tengo mis razones. Además, no quería tener frente a mí los restos de una pony por toda la noche –Twilight ignoró su grosería.

-Oye, ¿cómo te hiciste tanto daño? Tus ropas están en muy mal estado, y, para empezar, ¿por qué eres malo?.

-Sí, ¿y qué? Seguramente tu cuñada o tus princesas te habrán dicho, sino, bueno, creo que algo de tan poca importancia como el Rey del Imperio de Cristal no debía de molestar a la alumna de Celestia Twilight lo miró fijamente, del mismo modo que Frozen hacía con Discord, funcionó, su compañero de celda se empezó a remover, incómodo, hasta que finalmente gruñó.

-No sé cómo haces eso, pero te contaré si dejas de verme así. Hace muchos, muchos años, cuando era un potrillo, conocí a una potra que se volvió mi mejor amiga al instante, entonces, yo no sabía quiénes éramos. Me visitaba siempre que podía, nos escapábamos al bosque o nos íbamos a su casa, donde hacíamos muchas travesuras. Cuando fuimos mayores, ella le pidió un favor a su hermana, que se negó rotundamente, mi amiga estaba tan triste que corrió por su casa, hasta descubrir una zona secreta de la biblioteca donde había un libro de magia oscura, ella compartió esa información conmigo, esperando que la ayudara, ya que mi instrucción como príncipe abarcaba todos los campos. Entonces, cuando finalmente estuvo lista, se presentó ante su hermana, volvió a pedirle su favor, y como se negó, usó sus nuevos poderes, para obligar a su hermana. Pero, finalmente, su hermana la desterró, luego, fue y me desterró a mí también, como castigo por ayudar a mi amiga –Puede que Twilight se lo estuviera imaginando, pero creyó ver una lágrima resbalar por el rostro del unicornio, cuando se suponía que era un cruel tirano –Las páginas de la historia fueron cambiadas: era una tradición de la familia real del Imperio del Cristal, ellas hicieron parecer que los esclavicé, pero fue sólo que intenté usar mis últimas fuerzas para evitar que la hermana de mi amiga me encerrara, pero lo único que logré fue hacer a mis súbditos creer que abusé de mi poder, éste –Dijo, tomando su capa- era un traje tradicional. Después, cuando tu amiga utilizó su corazón de Cristal, su poder fue dirigido a mí, creyendo que era malo, estaba a punto de destruirme, pero en ese momento, fue cuando te ví –Finalmente volteó a ver a Twilight, se le veía triste y furioso por todo lo que había pasado –Eso fue lo que me salvó, que el Corazón de Cristal sintiera que mi corazón tenía algo de bondad.

Cuando acabó su relato, Twilight estaba sin habla, el Rey miró al suelo, y Twilight se puso a su lado, sólo acompañándolo. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Twilight bostezó, Sombra se dio cuenta, así que le ofreció la cama para que durmiera, la alicornio aceptó, un poco ruborizada.

Cuando Twilight cerró los ojos, Sombra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, su compañera le había inspirado confianza, y una vez que empezó a hablar, ya no pudo detenerse. Ver a la alicornio lo había consolado, con el simple hecho de que estuviera a su lado era más que suficiente, él se acostó en el suelo, vigilando la puerta de su celda, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lastimara a esa princesa. Pensando eso, se durmió.

* * *

**SEGÚN TO, ME PUSE CURSI AL ESCRIBIR SOBRE EL BESO DE FLUTTERSHY Y DISCORD Y SOBRE EL RELATO DEL REY SOMBRA, NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA A ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESO. DEJEN COMENTARIOS, CRUELES, NO**


	7. Más Shippings

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, TENÍA PROYECTOS DE LA ESCUELA Y NO ME LLEGABA LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO, ESPERO QUE ME HAYA QUEDADO BIEN**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 7: MÁS SHIPPINGS**

Cuando Twilight despertó, no sabía dónde estaba, pero tras unos segundos, lo recordó todo claramente: el sueño, los dragones, el galgo, y sobre todo, el relato del Rey Sombra, ¡el Rey Sombra! Volteó rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba, alerta, mirándola. Tenía algo en la bandeja en la que le había llevado comida Frozen, pero Twilight no supo identificarlo.

Su compañero la veía, confundido. Luego, ella se dio cuenta de que Sombra volvía a tener su cuerno, rojo y puntiagudo, como siempre, la alicornio se sorprendió enseguida: Sombra podría escapar en ese momento y dejarla ahí adentro, pero ahí estaba.

-¿Dormiste bien? –Le preguntó, su voz dejaba de ser áspera, dado que ahora hablaba más.

-Si, gracias… ¿cuándo volviste a tener tu cuerno? –Twilight se paró y se le acercó un poco.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, apareció cuando desperté, hace un par de minutos, y como me dio hambre, se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño desayuno –Me mostró lo que tenía en la bandeja, unos cuantos cristales y un par de rocas de colores –Sólo sé hacer aparecer cosas que tengan que ver con piedras y rocas, éstas son de dulce –Dijo, como si se disculpara, y se las ofreció.

-Gracias… gracias Sombra, no sabía que pudieras ser amable… -Twilight se dio cuenta de que se había dirigido informalmente al unicornio. Y al parecer, el hecho de "no haber creído que pudiera ser amable", ya que él hizo una mueca de desagrado –Oh, lo siento.

-No, no tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa que Celestia haya cambiado la historia.

-Y… sobre esa amiga tuya… ¿de casualidad no era…?

-La Princesa Luna, sí –Sombra miró el suelo, Twilight notó su tristeza al mencionar a su amiga de la infancia – La estaba ayudando a tener una noche más larga, tan sólo, más larga. Después de que volví, pensaba recuperar mi reino, y después, presentarme ante las princesas.

Se veía tan mal que la princesa sintió que tenía que hacer algo, por lo que se sentó a su lado y le palpó el hombro.

-La extrañas mucho ¿verdad? –Sombra sólo asintió. Una idea se formó en la cabeza de Twilight, después de todo, ese unicornio ni era tan malo como parecía, sino, ya le habría hecho algo o habría decidido ir al Imperio de Cristal.

-¿Sabes? Perdiste a una buena amiga, pero puedes tener una nueva –El unicornio volteó a ver a Twilight, confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que puedes seguir teniendo una amiga, sólo que no será la misma.

-Pfff, ¿y qué pony le gustaría tenerme por amigo? Dudo que pudieras encontrar a alguien aunque te llevara toda la vida, _princesa_.

-Pues… -Twilight reunió casi todo su valor para responder –Yo –Lo dijo rápidamente, su compañero la miró fijamente.

-No bromees conmigo princesa.

-No, no no no no no, no es una broma, es enserio, no sabía que eras bueno, desde que Celestia me envió al Imperio de Cristal, pensé que eras malvado, pero hoy, cuando me salvaste del galgo, supe que podríamos llevarnos bien.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? En cuanto salgamos de aquí seguro te irás con tu grupito de amigas.

-No, mira, yo antes no tenía amigas, sólo me dedicaba a estudiar –Hizo una pequeña pausa, el unicornio le había contado su historia, era su turno de contarle.

* * *

El dragón caminaba por las calles de Ponyville a la luz del día, eran algo así como las 10 de la mañana, estaba buscando galgos. Durante la noche, su amiga le indicó lo que tenía que hacer y qué eran esas cosas, ahora, ella estaba en la alcaldía con los ponies, protegiéndolos y evitando que salieran.

Vio algo correr entre dos casas, corrió hacia allí y derribó a la criatura, se encontró frente a una potrilla amarilla con un gran moño rosa, que lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Applebloom? ¿Qué haces afuera? Deberías estar con tu familia –El dragón la tomó por el cuello y se la llevó a la alcaldía –Y… ¿dónde están tus amigas?

-Están por ahí, queríamos nuestras Cutie Marks por atrapar galgos, no sé dónde están, nos separamos en Sugar Cube Corner.

El dragón la dejó en la puerta de la alcaldía, donde lo esperaba la dragona, le dejó a Applebloom, y salió a buscar a las otras potrancas.

* * *

Frozen se sentía terrible, no había dormido en toda la noche, se suponía que sólo hacía su paseo nocturno, pero, con la aparición de los galgos, no podía hacer nada más que evitar que atacaran a sus amigas y al pueblo. Cuando estuvieron todos en la alcaldía, los contó, Twilight salió corriendo y jamás volvió, ojalá no le hubiera sucedido nada, Aparte de cuando el dragón gris dejó a Applebloom, al tiempo que Frozen se la llevaba a su hermana.

-Muchas gracias, chica –Le agradeció AJ

-De nada, para eso están los amigos.

-¿Queeeeeeee? ¿Somos amigas? Qué bien que bien, te tengo que hacer una fiesta de Mi-Nueva-Mejor-Amiga –Pinkie saltó de repente.

-Claro, en otro momento Pinkie, por ahora, hay que mantenernos alertas. Oigan, ¿y si alguna de ustedes se queda a vigilar la entrada? Me muero de sueño, voy a ir a buscar donde acostarme.

-Súper-duper entendido, yo vigilaré la entrada mientras nuestra nueva mejor amiga se va a dormir –Pinkie volvió a decir, saludando al estilo militar, Frozen sonrió, y salió trotando hacia Sugar Cube Corner: podría desayunar y luego dormirse en el cuarto de los gemelos.

Pensando esto, se detuvo, había una ligera bruma al ras del suelo, y el clima seguía fresco, eso, junto con los ruidos a la distancia, la despeertaron, oyó pasos detrás de ella. Salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a los pasos, pero éstos la seguían de cerca.

-¡Ejpega, Fojen! –Escuchó una voz familiar, se paró, y volteó a ver a Shadow, que llevaba a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo en el hocico.

-Shadow, ¿qué haces aquí? Todavía hay galgos por ahí.

-¿Y tú? Je jupone ibaj a ejtag con lag otgas, ebitando que jaliegan o que loj galgoj entgagan.

-No te entiendo con las CMC en tu hocico.

-¡Arrggggg! –Shadow volteó los ojos y se dirigió a la alcaldía, mientras, Frozen caminó por ahí intentando buscar más galgos, entonces, vio unas huellas en el camino, que se dirigían al castillo de Twilight, galopó tras ellas. Mientras corría, dejó a ser un pony, éste hechizo de Discord era como una luz intermitente con ella, por lo que casi terminaba con la cara en el suelo.

Llegó a la puerta de castillo y descubrió que el suelo tenía arañazos, siguió el olor a perro, que lo llevó por medio castillo, terminando en las mazmorras, bajó lentamente los escalones, encendió una antorcha, al llegar a la puerta, descubrió que estaba fuera de sus goznes y con más arañazos. Al empujar la puerta, descubrió algo que creía imposible, así que cerró los ojos, rompió la cuarta pared, leyó el capítulo anterior para entender. Cuando los abrió, ya no vio a un malvado tirano sentado al lado de Twilight, sino que vio a un Rey que perdió a su mejor amiga y que fue tratado injustamente, comiendo cristales y platicando con la princesa, mientras ella comía rocas dulces.

Frozen se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, los dos ponies voltearon a verla bruscamente, Twilight se ruborizó un poco, mientras que Sombra, que volvía a tener su cuerno, además de sorprenderse con la presencia de Frozen la humana, volteaba a otra parte.

Frozen sonrió, pensando que tal vez sí habría una oportunidad. Rompió la puerta de la celda con la base de la antorcha, enseguida, la alicornio salió de ahí, pero Sombra se quedó sentado, mirándola, Frozen y Twilight se miraron, la primera asintió levemente. Twilight miró a su nuevo amigo, mientras Frozen le hablaba.

-Hey, Sombra, no te quedes ahí parado, las personas no viven en la cárcel. Se llaman casas… digo, los ponies no duermen en la cárcel –Sonrió un poco, intentando reparar su error. Sombra sólo alzó una ceja, después,, se paró y siguió a Twilight hacia la salida.

* * *

Fluttershy se encontraba discutiendo con Discord, en medio de la masa de ponies que esperaban al dragón verde. La pegaso volaba en círculos alrededor del draconequus, argumentando sobre lo que propuso.

-Pero… no sabemos qué son esas cosas, si son muy grandes o mágicas, o escurridizas, Discord, no puedes salir.

-Pfff, pero Fluttershy, yo soy el Amo del Caos, si tengo un talento, es vencer a grandes y escurridizas criaturas –Discord miraba decidido a su pony especial –No puedo estar aquí esperando a los dragones como si no pudiera hacer nada, puedo enviar a esos galgos de vuelta al agujero del que salieron.

Fluttershy miraba muy preocupada a su pony/draconequus especial, que estaba dispuesto a salir a enfrentar a una manada de galgos salvajes.

-Pero Discord, me dijiste que te desgastó mucho traer a Frozen y por eso no has hecho muchas bromas últimamente, no puedo permitir que te vayas –Fluttershy miró a los ojos a Discord, esperando que él usara la razón. Discord la sostuvo frente a él, para evitar que se alejara y le diera toda su atención.

-Mira Fluttershy, si no uso mis poderes, los ahuyentaré con mi tamaño. Y no permitiré que amenacen tu vida.

Discord desapareció, dejando a Fluttershy flotando en la alcaldía, con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Frozen, Twilight y Sombra aparecieron en el balcón de la alcaldía, desde donde se veía toda la sala, Sombra retrocedió rápidamente hasta quedar oculto por las cortinas, mientras que Frozen carraspeaba, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en ese momento, el dragón gris llegó, rascándose los dientes como si tuviera algo atorado en ellos.

-Ejem, bueno, parece que los galgos se han ido, sólo estaban de paso. Habrá que reparar un par de cosas, aparte de que deberán construir o adaptar sótanos, ya que es posible que vuelvan. Todos vuelvan a sus casas ordenada y silenciosamente, por favor. Un anuncio más –Entonces volteó a ver a Sombra fugazmente mientras éste se ponía pálido –Seguro muchos de ustedes sabrán qué es el Imperio de Cristal: se escribirá un libro con la VERDADERA historia del Imperio, al mismo tiempo que el establecimiento de su monarca aquí –Algunos ponies la miraron confusos, y otros casi se desmayaron –Les presento, al Rey Sombra.

Con su magia lo atrajo hacia la luz, permitiendo a cada pony en la sala verlo completamente. Él intentó retroceder, pero la magia de la unicornio verde no le permitía alejarse, los ponies que casi se desmayaban estuvieron a punto de huir, pero el dragón gris que vigilaba la puerta los hizo volver a sus lugares con un feroz gruñido.

* * *

-Pssss, vamos, di algo, amigo –Le susurré a Sombra, que se había cansado de luchar contra mi magia. Si era aceptado de aquí a 1 año, sería sencillo que se adaptara, y seguro que a cualquier brony y pegasister le gustaría tener a Sombra de amigo.

Sombra no se movió, estaba petrificado en su lugar, viendo a los ponies abajo. Por un segundo creí ver que sus ojos se volvían verdes, al segundo siguiente, desapareció con un destello negro. Todo el mundo enmudeció, nadie reaccionó en lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Pinkie habló en medio del espeso silencio.

-Bueno, si alguien me busca, estaré afuera, buscando a nuestro amigo por cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo y traerlo aquí –Nadie más se movió, así que me teletransporté al palacio.

Encontré a Sombra, que veía los tronos de las Mane 6 con aire melancólico, me detuve a su izquierda.

-Cuando Celestia me desterró, me quedó un poco de poder, pero en vez de defenderme, modifiqué permanentemente la memoria de cualquiera que estuviera bastante cerca. De ese modo, Celestia creyó que obtuvo ayuda de Luna y que luego la echó. Mis súbditos me temieron. Ya nada era real, todo lo que conocía se esfumó.

Lo escuché atentamente sin decir nada, si algo sabía sobre apoyar a alguien, es que a veces sólo había que escuchar. Sombra tenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza gacha. Después de un par de minutos oí una pequeña explosión detrás de nosotros, cuando volteé me encontré con que las Mane 6, Discord, Spike y Shadow nos habían seguido por la magia de Discord. Les hice una seña para que se acercaran un poco, Twilight se puso a su derecha, Discord, Fluttershy y Shadow se quedaron detrás. Los demás se quedaron rezagados.

* * *

Imposible. El unicornio que había esclavizado al Imperio de Cristal, que lo ocultó por 1000 años y que casi mataba a Spike para obtener el corazón de Cristal estaba ahí, y más increíble que Fluttershy no daba señales de terror, algo muy raro en ella.

-¿En serio está aquí? –Se preguntó Spike en voz alta. Lo sobresaltó que el unicornio le contestara, dándose cuenta así de su error.

-Sí, dragón, soy yo. Y te recuerdo bastante bien, por cierto –Spike se hubiera desmayado de no ser porque Frozen lo tranquilizó, un poco.

-Spike, si yo fuera tú, me quedaría donde estoy para escuchar lo que voy a decir: ¿te parece que éste unicornio sea malo? Allá en la alcaldía podría habernos hecho algo, pero sólo se teletransportó. ¿Te parecería que un rey malvado permitiría que haya una princesa y una humana transformada en pony a su lado? –Lo puso a filosofar. Pues sí, si fuera malo en realidad, ahora mismo estarían llevando cadenas y grilletes, pero aún así, Spike no se fiaba del unicornio.

Rarity arrugó la nariz al ver la ropa de Sombra: llevaba su capa, o lo que quedaba, desgarrada, la armadura estaba llena de abolladuras. Rainbow y AJ estaban inexpresivas, mientras que Pinkie buscaba algo en su pelo.

-¿Sabes Sombra? Sería bueno que todos saliéramos a algún lado, ya que sólo Flutter, Twily, Discord, Shadow y yo te conocemos –Volteó a ver rápidamente a Spike. Pinkie finalmente sacó de su pelo lo que buscaba: un pastel, con velas encendidas y todo, y saltó hacia Sombra.

-Hola, ¿quieres ser mi amigo, Sombra? Tengo un pastel especial para nuevos amigos del Imperio de Cristal que estuvieron desaparecidos por 1000 años –Sombra miró a Pinkie y luego el pastel, confundido.

-¿De dónde sacaste éste pastel? Eras una extraña pony enérgica.

-Gracias, y el pastel lo extraje de las profundidades de mi pelo.

* * *

Discord tuvo una idea mientras veía a los ponies hablar. ¿Qué tal si…? No, mejor lo pensaba después, ya que la pony podría saber qué estaba pensando. Po ahora, ayudaría a arreglar los edificios destruidos, luego, harían una fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner.

Chasqueó los dedos, y, entre eso y el resplandor, hubo tiempo para que Frozen alzara las orejas. El suelo, que tenía rayaduras y un poco de lodo, volvió a estar impecable, la puerta volvió a sus goznes, afuera se escucharon las expresiones de asombro de los ponies, Frozen sonrió al darse cuenta de que Discord ayudó a Ponyville.

De repente, entró una ráfaga de aire seguido de un grito, Todos voltearon a ver al pony que entró al castillo, se trataba de un unicornio azul metálico con el pelo blanquecino y azul, con Cutie Mark de un clip.

-¿Pokey Pierce? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó bruscamente Frozen. Realmente, esa pony daba escalofríos con lo que sabía.

* * *

El unicornio no respondió, sólo corrió a ocultarse tras Pinkie, que metió el pastel de Sombra en su pelo. Pokey temblaba de pies a cabeza, Frozen insistió pero el pony no respondía.

-Está bien, no vas a responder, déjame ver qué es lo que te preocupa –Murmuró Frozen lo bastante alto para que todos oyeran, cerró los ojos, Pokey Pierce se estremeció más. Pasó un minuto en completo silencio, hasta que Frozen abrió nuevamente los ojos, y el unicornio dejó de temblar un poco –Galgos, han vuelto –Sentenció la unicornio.

Enseguida, Discord chasqueó los dedos y todos aparecieron en una nube de algodón de azúcar por encima del pueblo, abajo, entre la bruma, se distinguían manchas grises que se movían rápidamente por las calles, Frozen, Discord, Sombra y Shadow gruñeron al identificarlas. Los galgos pasaron por el pueblo en dirección al bosque, donde desaparecieron, cuando se fueron, Frozen suspiró, aliviada.

-Creo que ya no volverán a pasar, pero si lo hacen, tendremos que estar preparados –El viento disipó la neblina, dando paso a un radiante sol matinal -¿Quién tiene hambre?

* * *

Aparecieron en Sugar Cube Corner, recién reparado, todos se sentaban en una larga mesa, sacada de algún lugar del local por Pinkie, quien los atendía. Mientras desayunaban, Pokey Pierce no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Frozen, como si temiera que se volviera humana otra vez.

-Por cierto, Frozen, ¿qué hiciste al cerrar los ojos? Porque algo hiciste que te enteraste de esas criaturas –Rompió el silencio Rarity, algo curiosa.

-¿No han oído hablar de un escritor llamado Christopher Paolini? –Todos negaron- Escribió la saga Legado, en la que un joven que se vuelve Jinete de Dragón, podía usar la magia y comunicarse con casi cualquier ser vivo. Por lo cual, al interactuar mentalmente, podía ver la mente de otra persona, yo sabía algo así como que la teoría, así que lo utilicé para ver qué quería decir Pierce –El unicornio se encogió cuando la unicornio lo volteó a ver.

Pinkie puso el pastel de hace rato frente a Sombra, cuyas velas aún no se consumían, mientras, Pierce abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca. Cuando Pinkie finalmente se sentó, al mediodía, no había nadie más que ellos, Frozen llamó su atención.

-Creo que deberíamos de darle la bienvenida al Rey Sombra, vamos a hacer que se sienta en casa, aunque nos cueste vida, si ustedes no lo hacen, lo haré yo –Se sentó y chocó una un vasito de plástico con el de Rainbow, que estaba a su lado, casi inmediatamente, Pinkie le siguió la corriente, enseguida, los demás hicieron lo mismo, brindando por el unicornio. Frozen los interrumpió nuevamente.

-Ahora, el capítulo se está alargando mucho por lo que lo acortaré, por si se lo preguntan lectores, P.P. es una pareja existente, para los fanáticos de Pinkie y Cheese, lo siento, no me gusta mucho, hasta el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**ESPERO PODER SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO JUSTO DESPUÉS DE LOS EXÁMENES, SEAN PACIENTES PORFAVOR**

**P.D. EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ UN SHIPPING DE AJ Y UNO DE DASH, TAL VEZ ME DE TIEMPO DE APARECER A FANCY PANTS**


	8. Friendship is Mistery

**LOGRÉ AVANZAR DOS TERCERAS PARTES DURANTE LA SEMANA, SALÍ EL FIN DE SEMANA Y HOY LO HE TERMINADO, DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 8: FRIENDSHIP IS MISTERY**

Una semana después

Pinkie estaba terminando los arreglos de la fiesta de bienvenida oficial para Sombra, Rarity le confeccionó una capa nueva, parecida a la anterior pero un poco más colorida, AJ preparaba postres de manzanas y cosechaba Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow vigilaba el perímetro junto a Shadow para evitar la llegada de más galgos, Fluttershy cuidaba a sus animalitos y salía con Discord, quien se dedicaba a ayudar a Ponyville, ya no intentaba guardar energía para devolver a Frozen a su mundo, Twilight organizaba asuntos políticos, y Frozen se encargaba de sus propios asuntos de los que nadie más sabía aparte del lobo.

Durante la noche fue la fiesta, a la que asistieron las Mane 6, Discord, Spike, Frozen, Shadow y algunos ponies curiosos que le perdieron miedo a Sombra durante la semana, al unicornio le costaba entender a los ponies, ya que había estado encerrado por 1000 años, para luego escapar y vuelto a apresar por unos meses. En especial, no comprendía los juegos de Pinkie ni el karaoke (quién entiende a MLP) que habían instalado para esa noche.

Aproximadamente a las 10 de la noche, cuando se acabó el pastel, Frozen subió al pequeño escenario y tocó el micrófono para llamar la atención de todos.

-Probando, 1…2…3… ¿Bueno? Bien, antes que nada, bienvenido a Ponyville, Rey Sombra –Lo recibieron unos cuantos aplausos –Ahora, sabemos que él en realidad no era malo –En las caras de los ponies curiosos aparecieron muecas de confusión-Por lo que, quisiera que le dedicáramos una canción muy especial, música, maestro.

DJ Pon-3 puso un disco en su estéreo, mientras que detrás de Frozen se encendía una pantalla para las letras. La música empezó con un sonido de arpa, seguida del tema y la voz de Frozen, realmente parecida a la de la cantante.

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

_What is friendship all about?_

Los ponies la miraron, confusos, y más aun cuando sonó el coro

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

_Friendship is Magic (My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Litlle Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

Twilight quedó en shock al oír su voz inglesa cantando.

_When I was Young I was too busy to make any Friends_

_Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends_

Twilight se sonrojó un poco, al tiempo que Sombra la miraba.

_But my Little ponies, you opened up my eyes_

_And now the truth is crystal clear as splendid summer skies_

_And it's such a wonderful surprise (My Little Pony)_

Discord empezó a seguir el ritmo de la canción meneando la cabeza, al tiempo que Lyra, una de las pocas invitadas, se atragantaba con su jugo.

_I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_When danger makes me want to hide you'll Rainbow Dash to my side,_

Rainbow se quedó de a una pieza al oír su nombre en la canción.

_Kindness is never in short supply once smitten twice Fluttershy_

Discord asintió, mientras tomaba un casco de Fluttershy con su pata de león.

_For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye_

AJ se sonrojó y ocultó tras su sombrero por el elogio

_A heart that shines so beautiful a Rarity to come by_

Rarity se arregló distraídamente la melena

_And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie!_

Pinkie saltó alegremente entre los ponies, acompañando a Frozen en su canción

_My Little Pony_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time_

Casi todos los ponies se confundieron al oír las notas suaves, pero siguieron el ritmo

_A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine_

_We'll make special every time, we'll make special every time!_

Frozen invite a los ponies a cantar con ella, ya que la letra estaba tras ella.

_My Little Pony_

_What a wonderful wonder friendship brings (My Little Pony)_

_Do you know you're all my very best (Friends!)_

_Friends, you're my very best (Friends!)_

_Friends, you're my very best (Friends!)_

_Friends, you're my very best_

_ Friends! __(Friends!)_

Cuando la canción terminó, todos los ponies chocaron sus cascos celebrando la canción. Sólo Discord se sintió fuera de lugar, al no ser mencionado en la canción, en la cual hablaban de sus amigas y de su pony muy especial.

-Bien, ¿alguien quiere cantar alguna? –Ofreció Frozen, casi al instante, se alzó entre el público un casco que se agitaba desesperadamente –Si, Lyra Heartstrings.

Subió lentamente al escenario, volteando a ver constantemente a la multitud y susurró algo al oído de la unicornio verde, que asintió.

-Sí, es de mis favoritas sobre MLP –Aunque Lyra la interrogó con la mirada, Frozen se limitó a poner la siguiente canción, que comenzó con un piano.

_Human beings facinate me_

_Being just the way they are_

Empezó a cantar por lo bajo, recibiendo enseguida miradas reprobatorias de todos, en especial de Bon Bon

_Tell me Little Pony, can you push a cart or drive a car?_

Lyra empezó a ganar confianza y a cantar con más ganas, mientras un pony naranja entraba en el local, atraído por la música extravagante.

_Lyre is my instrument but humans strum their sweet guitar_

_It's a mystery, anthropology_

Bon Bon intentó bajar a Lyra del escenario, pero ésta se alejaba, al tiempo que Shadow separaba a la pony terrestre de la unicornio

_Fingers, toes, and tiny noses, brownish hair, tannish skin_

Lyra señalaba la parte del cuerpo que correspondía a la letra

_Would it be too much to ask, see the world they're living in_

Frozen proyectó una imagen de Nueva York en la pantalla

_Everyboby tells me that it's old and fake mythology_

_It's a mystery, anthropology_

Caramel, el pony naranja, se acercó a AJ, evitando a Discord y a Sombra, para susurrarle algo al oído, enseguida, la granjera lo siguió, un poco azorada

_Are you bored of brushing your coat?_

_Styling your mane with your hoooooves?_

Frozen empezó a cantar con Lyra como si se supiera la letra

_I don't mean to butt in or gloat ancient history proves_

Empezaron a pasar en la pantalla imágenes de humanos propias del video

_Humans don't have wings or magic,they don't need it, they don't care_

_All they've got's imagination, new inventions everywhere_

Los pocos que llegaron a disfrutr y bailar la canción, como Fluttercord, se detuvieron al oír esto

_Babies, children, teens and elders, all alike have clothes to wear_

_It's so real to us, anthropology_

Cantaron las unicornios al unísono, sustituyendo _me _por _us_, ya que ambas la cantaban, lo que dejó a todos realmente en shock, en especial a Bon Bon, fue que empezaron a pasar imágenes reales de humanos.

_Albert Einstein, Cleopatra, William Sheakspeare, Elton John, Michael Phelps, Barak Obama_

_Who's to say that they're all gone?_

_Maybe humans like us too and dress like us at comic con_

_It's so real to me, anthropology_

Alguien gritó "¡Mentiras, los humanos no existen!", pero ny Lyra ni Frozen le hicieron caso, en vez de eso, la música aumentó su volumen

_Yeah, they've had a couple of fights, nobody is perfect, you see_

Agregó Frozen como si se disculpara

_Still I say I'm born with the rights, to study whatever I please_

Cantó sola Lyra, cuando la música empezó a acelerar, las unicornios empezaron a seguirla, al igual que algunos que bailaban otra vez.

_I don't need to "horse" around now, I can stand on 2 legs!_

Ambas lo hicieron, dejando a todos pasmados. Shadow vio a Frozen y bajó las orejas mientras corría hacia ella para advertirle.

_I would trade my magic pow_

_For a pair of new legs, grab your camera come on zoom in_

_'Cause your favorite mare's a human_

_ME!_

En ese momento, todo el mundo ahogó una exclamación de horror, al pararse Frozen sin ninguna dificultad aparente, para después ejecutar una serie de pasos de baile junto a Lyra.

_That is who we'll be!_

_Anthropology SHH!_

Una unicornio tan loca como Lyra. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Shadow y Pinkie animaron los demás a aplaudir ante la demostración, en cambio, el telón bajó para cubrir a las cantantes.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Lyra, intentando ponerse a la altura de la unicornio –Eres increíble, dime todo lo que sepas sobre los humanos, esa canción demostró mis limitados conocimientos sobre ellos.

-Oye oye oye, Dalay, Lyra, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, sólo si me das tu palabra de que no le dirás a nadie más, ¿capicci?, además, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de humanos? –Le cuestionó una ceñuda Frozen, la pony la miró fijamente sin mostrar expresión alguna. El cerebro de Lyra estaba trabajando a máxima potencia, pensando en lo que iba a responder y averiguar.

Al otro lado del telón, Pinkie subió al escenario y empezó a cantar más canciones de MLP para aligerar el ambiente.

-Entonces, eso es lo que la amistad representa para ti –Dijo Sombra, intentando hacer conversación con Twilight, que se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí, de hecho, es más que eso, antes sólo conocía los libros –Ambos desviaron la mirada, algo sonrojados –Dentro de un mes será la noche de Nightmare y la princesa vendrá para conmemorar el regreso de Luna, pensé que sería un buen momento para presentarte, aunque no tienes que ir si no quieres –Agregó rápidamente.

El unicornio volteó a verla, enarcó una ceja, demostrando su sorpresa por la invitación de la alicornio.

-¿Por qué vendrá la princesa? –Preguntó Sombra –Seguro tendrán sus propias celebraciones en Canterlot, -De pronto Sombra cambió a un modo más amistoso–A no ser que hayas hecho o dicho algo para que vinieran con tal de ver otra vez a Celestia.

-Bueno… también para que volvieras a ver a Luna –Sombra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión, Twilight, por su parte, se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿En… en serio? ¿Ver… a Luna… otra vez? –El unicornio oscuro estaba sin habla, y, a causa de la emoción, abrazó fuertemente a Twilight, dejando la princesa realmente sorprendida –Gracias, muchísimas gracias Twilight… eh… digo… -Recuperó la compostura con la misma rapidez con que se ponía rojo – Ejem… gracias princesa.

Mientras Twilight y Sombra tenían su conversación, AJ y Caramel platicaban en un rincón apartado y Rarity casi se atragantó con su té al ver entrar en el local a un refinado unicornio canterlotiense que ella conocía muy bien. Mientras, Pinkie cantaba Winter Wrap Up.

-¡Fancy Pants! ¿Qué haces aquí en Ponyville? –Rarity logró preguntar en un susurro al unicornio cuando éste estuvo lo bastante cerca.

-Buenas noches Rarity, me llegó una carta de la princesa Celestia diciendo que necesitaba a algún noble para oficiar la celebración de la noche de Nightmare, y como nadie se ofreció a venir a Ponyville, aquí me tienes –Ambos rieron mientras resonaba Envolviendo el Invierno, cantada por Frozen.

-No me imagino a alguien como Jet Set o Upper Crust viniendo a convivir con ponies "campiranos" como nosotros –Agregó Rarity entre risas.

-O como el príncipe Blueblood, seguro que vendría a formar una campaña para acabar con la tierra y enseñarles etiqueta –Dijo Fancy.

Cuando terminaron de reír, oyeron que Envolviendo el Invierno había terminado, dando lugar a Frozen para hacer un anuncio por el micrófono.

-¿Está encendido? Bien, buenas noches a todos, espero la estén pasando bien –Se elevó un alegre murmullo entre la multitud- Dentro de un mes será la celebración de la noche de Nightmare, y para conmemorar el regreso de la princesa Luna ese mismo día, recibiremos a las princesas en nuestro pequeño y querido pueblo –Hubo más murmullos- Por lo cual, asistirán los Wonderbolts y un invitado especial de Canterlot, Fancy Pants, ¿podría hacernos el favor de subir al escenario? –El unicornio avanzó hacia Frozen con la cabeza en alto- Gracias, ahora, les presento al jefe, general, comandante o como se llame de los Wonderbolts, con ustedes; Soarin –Fue recibido por estruendosos aplausos, en especial por parte de Rainbow hasta que se callaron todos.

-Quemociónquemoción… lo siento –La pegaso se hundió en su asiento, presa de la vergüenza.

-Bien, entonces, sin más por el momento, es hora de que comience la típica fiest al estilo Pinkie –Pinkie tomó a Sombra y lo puso en el centro del salón, cuando apenas había roto su abrazo con Twilight, el unicornio fue el objetivo de decenas de miradas, lo que lo puso rojo como un tomate. Pinkie le ató enseguida una tela alrededor de los ojos y le dio vueltas, luego le puso una cola de juguete en la boca. El pobre unicornio, bastante mareado, intentó llegar a una pared para apoyarse, clavando por accidente el clavo, temiendo haber herido a algún pony, el unicornio se quitó la venda de los ojos, descubriendo que había clavado la cola en la cabeza de un dibujo en la pared.

-Oh, no te preocupes amigo, puedes tener más y más oportunidades, y puedes jugar otros juegos, y ésta ha sido tu primera vez jugando, no te rindas –Pinkie lo asaltó con su típica perorata de optimismo.

Aparte de ponerle la cola al pony, Pinkie hizo participar a todos en la conga, el baile del pollo, el baile de la pelusa (hecho por Frozen), y otros. Cerca de la medianoche, sólo quedaban despiertos las Mane 6, Sombra, Fancy, Soarin, Discord y Frozen, Spike ya se había dormido y Shadow se había venido hace tiempo.

Cuando la cara de Rariy aterrizó en su postre, Pinkie tuvo que admitir que la fiesta ya había acabado, por lo que limpió todo en menos de lo que canta un gallo y subió a su cuarto tarareando el intro corto, dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Bueno, ¿dónde se hospedarán nuestros invitados? –Preguntó Frozen, con voz somnolienta.

-Podrían quedarse en mi castillo, tengo muchos cuartos para invitados que no sabía que tenía –Agregó Twilight, casi durmiéndose sobre la mesa. Los ponies asintieron, también ausentes por el sueño, incluso Discord murmuró algo sobre el frappe y los caramelos, a lo que Fluttershy murmuró cosas ininteligiblemente.

Frozen teletransportó a sus amigos al castillo de Twilight, enseguida, levitó o acompañó a los chicos –menos a Discord- a los cuartos de los que Twilight había hablado anteriormente. Los encontró sin muchas dificultades, ya que se encontraban a un pasillo y medio de distancia de la sala del trono: siendo un pasillo y doblando a la izquierda hasta la mitad. Los chicos entraron en tres cuartos diferentes, uno para cada quien, Sombra, Soarin y Fancy Pants, respectivamente, cuando se despidió de ellos, Sombra la llamó aparte, cuando la unicornio verde llegó a la puerta, Sombra le habló con un tono muy serio.

-Frozen, te considero mi amiga a pesar de que apenas te conozco, mi sentido común dice que no debería confiar en ti. Pero hay algo que sí me hace confiar en ti, por lo que me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-¿Sí? ¿Me pedirás ayuda para conquistar a Twilight o algo por el estilo? –La cara del unicornio oscuro reflejaba puro asombro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una corazonada, aparte de que cualquiera lo notaría con sólo verlos –Añadió Frozen, sintiéndose Pinkie –Bueno, te doy mi palabra de que te ayudaré porque me caes bien, hasta mañana amigo –Y se alejó trotando.

-Hasta mañana, Frozen –Murmuró el estupefacto unicornio antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando la unicornio se disponía a irse, un movimiento en el siguiente cuarto la hizo voltear, encontrándose con Soarin, el pegaso le hizo señas para que se acercara, pidiéndole lo mismo que Sombra: llamar la atención de Rainbow. Después de prometerle su ayuda y que el Wonderbolt cerrara la puerta, se encontró con que Fancy Pants quería lo mismo.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué tan difícil es ir y hablar directamente con las ponies? Ni que fuera tan complicado –Los tres ponies la veían desde sus cuartos, algo confusos por la conducta de la chica.

-No es sencillo, y no eres un pony para entenderlo –Le espetó Sombra, algo chocado, antes de cerrar bruscamente la puerta, los dos ponies lo imitaron, dejando molesta a Frozen, que sólo masculló.

-Hombres.

Cuando llegó a la sala del trono, descubrió que sólo quedaban Discord y Fluttershy, la pegaso yacía sobre el lomo del draconequus, que se disponía a volar.

-Si la teletransporto, es probable que se despierte –Susurró Discord ante la mirada curiosa de Frozen, quien asintió y fue trotando a la puerta principal para abrirla y permitir el paso del animal.

-¿Qué hay de las demás? –Preguntó Frozen cunado su amigo pasó a su lado.

-Fluttershy fue la primera en caer, por lo que a las demás sí las transporté a sus casas.

Frozen trotó a su lado, cerrando las puertas al pasarlas.

-¿No tienes sueño? –Preguntó Discord.

-Neh, realmente estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco, acostándome tarde y despertando temprano –Estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al puente de las afueras de Ponyville -¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte? –Le preguntó sorpresivamente la unicornio.

La cara de Discord no tenía precio como él mismo diría: una mezcla graciosa de sorpresa, boquiabierto, asombrado, confuso, y principalmente, miedo.

-¿De qué estás hablando humana? –Preguntó Discord con un dejo de pánico en su voz.

-Vamos, alguna vez lo habrás pensado: sentar cabeza –Aunque suene muy cursi para mí decirlo- y formar una familia, ya que tienes más de mil años de edad, seguro alguna vez le echaste ojo a alguna pony –Respondió la chica pony como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –Además, ya has encontrado a la pony indicada –Agregó, señalando a Fluttershy, la pegaso dormía plácidamente sobre el lomo del draconequus, cuando éste volteó a verla, Frozen pudo notar que Discord la quería más que nada en el mundo, quizá más que el caos. Eso la hizo sonreír.

Se despidió de Discord, que ya se encontraba en la cabaña, y caminó por Ponyville hasta encontrarse con Shadow.

-Buenas noches, Shadow –Saludó Frozen inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lobo, que respondió de la misma forma. Caminaorn por la solitaria calle hasta el bosque Everfree, a Frozen le encantaba sentir la brisa fresca del lugar, le recordaba su hogar.

-¿Lista para el paseo? –Preguntó Shadow, Frozen asintió, al tiempo que modificaba el hechizo de pony que Discord puso en ella, de modo que se convirtió en el animal que ella quería. Al haber compartido esto con Shadow la primera vez que lo vio, él obtuvo la misma capacidad junto a la de hablar. Ya listos, ambos animales alzaron el vuelo sobre los árboles del bosque mientras Ponyville y las Mane 6 dormían.

* * *

**ME PARECIÓ BIEN INCLUIR A LYRA YA QUE QUERÍA HACERLO DESDE HACE TIEMPO, EN EL PÓXIMO VEREMOS LA REACCIÓN LUNA Y SOMBRA AL REENCONTRARSE, VAN A LLORAR :) (ESO ESPERO, NO SOY MUY SENTIMENTAL)**


	9. La Noche de Nightmare

**Aquí está mi capítulo, y antes de que lo lean, YO NO CELEBRO HALOOWEEN Y ÉSTO NO ES UN ESPECIAL DE HALOOWEEN**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE**

-¡NO, SUÉLTAME SUÉLTAME!

-¡Twilight, un poco de ayuda porfa! Vamos Sombra, tienes… que… soltar el… candelabro… uf, muy bien, tú lo pediste…

_Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña_

_Como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante_

_Dos elefantes…_

Después de 30 elefantes, Sombra se teletransportó de vuelta a su cuarto, donde Discord lo esperaba.

-De aquí no pasas, amigo –Murmuró el draconequus mientras inmovilizaba al unicornio hasta que llegaron las Mane 6 y compañía (Mane, chicos y Frozen)

Dentro de una hora llegarían las princesas, por lo que algunos ponies ya estaban disfrazados, Spike se disfrazó de caballero, AJ de cuervo, Dash de Wonderbolt y Pinkie del MMM, Frozen no celebraba el equivalente humano; Halloween, pero igual se disfrazaba por respeto a las costumbres.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron a Sombra, Rarity, Frozen y Twilight empezaron a luchar por meter a Sombra en un disfraz de Rarity y Frozen detrás de una cortina (aparecida por Discord), hasta que las unicornios y la alicornio, sudorosas, se apartaron al mismo tiempo que la cortina, dejando ver el disfraz que las yeguas habían hecho para él. Un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con chaleco negro, una larga capa roja, un antifaz y un gran sombrero rojo.

-Vaya, jeje, pareces una pimpinela escarlata –Mencionó Frozen entre algunas risitas propias de ella, el unicornio sólo resopló, molesto.

-¿Qué es una bambalina escalada? –Preguntó Pinkie, haciendo equilibrio con los pisos de su pastel.

-Pimpinela escarlata, Pinkie, es… bueno, consiste en… -Todo el mundo volteó a verla en espera de una explicación- Vaya, deberían de ver más películas viejas porque yo no tengo ni idea –Frozen se veía de mal humor desde la tarde y nadie sabía la causa de su molestia.

Los ponies se miraron entre sí, acordando preguntar después, por lo que los unicornios y Twilight usaron su magia para teletransportarlos a todos al centro de Ponyville, donde tenían listo el escenario para discursos, donde hablarían la princesas. Allí, Discord usó su magia para ponerles a todos sus trajes, que iban a juego por parejas o tríos: Twilight y Sombra parecían la pareja del Zorro, Pinkie era un pastel y Pokey Pierce, que llegó después, el repostero, AJ un cuervo, y Caramel siendo un tordo, Rarity y Fancy Pants iban como los del Fantasma de la Ópera, Rainbow era una Wonderbolt, al igual que Soarin –a pesar de la insistencia de Dash de que fuera con disfraz "de verdad"- mientras que Fluttershy usaba un conjunto de piezas que la hacían parecer un draconequus como su pony/draconequus especial; los cuernos en una diadema, las alas pintadas, la cola teñida, los guantes de sus patas, los pupilentes, y, acompañándola, había un pony gris, tenía una corta melena negra y un tupé blanco, su cola era bastante larga y fina, de color rojo, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos rojos. Pony Discord.

Esperaron. Pinkie se llevó a Pokey a pedir dulces, Discord hacía malabares con objetos varios para divertir a Fluttershy hasta que resonaron trompetas a lo lejos, llamando la atención del pueblo. Las princesas estaban llegando. Cuando se empezaban a notar las carrozas, Sombra empezó a inquietarse, pisoteando el suelo una y otra vez.

-Tranquilo Sombra, dentro de poco volverás a ver a Luna –Lo calmó Twilight, la cara del unicornio no lucía tan alegre como hace una semanas. La inquietud era tal, que el monarca se ocultó detrás de Twilight, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente.

Finalmente llegaron las pirncesas y se presentaron, en determinado momento, Twilight usó su magia para arrastrar a Sombra hasta el escenario, pero el unicornio no iba a ser fácil, se sentó bruscamente, evitando ser arrastrado. Al fin Frozen lo alzó para que no se sujetara a nada, y Sombra se rindió, dejando que la magia de las ponies lo llevara al escenario.

Luna, me gustaría hablar a solas con usted, por favor –Pidió Twilight mientras Frozen se inclinaba ligeramente ante las princesas, Luna asintió un poco confundida por la unicornio verde.

-Bien, las veré al rato, ¿cuál es tu nombre, amiga? –Preguntó la princesa de la noche.

-Frozen, majestad, Frozen la chica que no se disfraza–Rió un poco- No sólo Frozen.

-Noto que no traes disfraz, me gustaría saber por qué, además, es curioso, tu nombre no tiene que ver con tu Cutie Mark.

-De hecho tienes que ver más de lo que opinas, Lulú, y no uso disfraz porque soy católica y ésta fiesta es el equivalente equino a Halloween–Tras esto, la chica se alejó pisando fuerte y con un humor de perros.

-Tu amiga es extraña y no entendí lo que dijo, las veré después de pasar un rato con los niños, hasta pronto, Twilight Sparkle –Se despidió Luna antes de dirigirse hacia un grupo de potrillos.

Frozen jugó el juego de atrapar manzanas, encontrándose con la melena de Derpy, que rió un poco y se alejó volando, después, la unicornio encontró a Shadow, que intentaba montar el karaoke en el escenario ahora abandonado. Lo ayudó, al final, Frozen sacó de la nada una laptop que conectó a las bocinas, de modo que cualquiera oiría la música.

-Bien, prepárate, cantaré Let it go.

-No otra vez, por favor An… -Se calló ante la mirada asesina de su amiga, encendió la lap y entró a Youtube.

-Déjame buscar… tu lista de reproducción de tu cuenta… ¿Brony Frozen, enserio?

-Enserio, ahora mientras no te considere irritante.

-Ok –La puso y la música empezó a sonar. Si cualquiera de los lectores quiere ambientarse, ponga la música.

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir_

_En la soledad un reino, y la reina vive en mí_

Pinkie y Pokey pasaban por ahí, deteniéndose al oír la voz de Frozen, similar a la de Carmen Sarahí, pero sin serla.

_El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior_

_Una tempestad que de mí salió_

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver_

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser_

_No has de abrir tu corazón, pues ya se abrió_

Más de diez ponies se acercaron al oír la música, en especial, Luna, que llegó a acercarse para oír mejor. Se identificaba en la letra.

_Libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo más_

_Libre soy, libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atrás_

_Qué más da, no me importa ya_

_Gran tormenta habrá, el frío es parte también de mí_

La pausa musical sirvió para atraer a las Mane 6 y compañía, estando Sombra algo apartado del grupo.

_Desde la distancia, pequeño todo es_

_Y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé_

_Voy a probar qué puedo hacer, sin limitar mi proceder_

_Ni mal ni bien no debe ser, jamás_

Luna se sintió identificada especialmente con ese verso.

_Libre soy, libre soy, el viento me abrazará_

_Libre soy, libre soy, no me verán llorar_

_Firme así, me quedo aquí, gran tormenta habrá_

De lejos, Sombra notó que algo cambiaba en la pony-dragona, que se sentía más viva que nunca durante su estancia en MLP.

_Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá_

_Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá_

_Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré_

Casi medio público pudo notar que algo estaba cambiando en la pony

_No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás_

_Libre soy, libre soy, surgiré como el despertar_

_Libre soy, libre soy, se fue la chica ideal_

_Firme así, a la luz del sol_

_Gran tormenta habráaaaaa_

_El frío es parte también de mí_

El silencio se estableció en el lugar, a pesar de eso, la unicornio disfrazada no hizo caso y se dirigió a la lap para buscar otra canción de la película. Empezó a cantar una versión que empezaba en inglés, luego continuaba en francés…

Sombra intentó alejarse de allí sin ser notado, pero no sirvió, un aura azul cobalto lo sujetó. Se encontró cara a cara con Luna, que ya se hallaba a un par de metros de donde el unicornio había estado anteriormente. Luna le examinó la cara minuciosamente, para luego quitarle la máscara, su expresión era la propia de alguien que viera caminar a un muerto.

-Sombra –Dijo en un débil murmullo, enseguida abrazó al unicornio con todas sus fuerzas, llorando en su hombro cual potrilla. Sombra le devolvió el gesto, llegando a llorar más que ella, ambos ponies permanecieron así por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Sombra fue el primero en hablar.

-Mil años, finalmente nos volvemos a ver –La alicornio sonrió como no lo había hecho en mil años. El semblante de Luna cambió ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasó con el rey del Imperio de Cristal? Cuéntamelo todo –Ambos ponies se pusieron al día durante un par de horas, para entonces, casi todos habían aceptado que Frozen era una loca maníaca obsesionada con Let it go.

Cuando Luna le contó lo sucedido durante su primera noche de Nightmare en Ponyville, llegó corriendo un grupito de niños, y uno de ellos se adelantó, era un potrillo blanco con manchas y ojos marrones con disfraz de pirata.

-¡Pipsqueak! Pensé que te disfrazarías diferente éste año –Dijo Luna con un tono alegre.

-Sí princesa, pero cuando me enteré de que volvía a venir, decidí usar el traje de la noche en que nos hicimos amigos –Los niños detrás de él asintieron, plasmando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Luna, que despidió a los niños para que siguieran pidiendo dulces.

-Sigues igual que siempre, Luna, amando a los potrillos y dándoles tu amor.

-Sí, estar en la luna no fue muy agradable, pero ¿te cuento un secreto? –Le preguntó de forma confidente a su amigo.

-Hace un par decías me encontré en las calles de Canterlot a un potrillo abandonado, no debía de tener más de un mes, así que decidí adoptarlo.

La noticia dejó en estado de shock a Sombra. Sabía que a Luna siempre le habían gustado los potrillos, pero, ¿ella con un hijo?

-¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó tras recuperarse de la sorpresa

-Moon Song –Respondió Luna, visiblemente feliz –Justo ayer obtuvo su título de príncipe, a Blueblood no le gustó mucho, en cambio, a Cadence le encantó tener un nuevo primo.

-Pregunta, ¿quiénes son Blueblood y Cadence?

-Oh, cierto, ellos son mis sobrinos y de Tía, los adoptó hace mucho tiempo, Cadence se casó hace poco con el hermano mayor de Twilight, mientras que Blueblood recibió una buena paliza por parte de Rarity en una Gala del Galope, según me contó mi hermana.

-Ah, sí, recuerdo a Cadence, la vi por poco tiempo, antes de volver a estar encerrado –El tono del pony se volvió amargo al recordarlo.

Los dos ponies estuvieron platicando un rato más hasta que llegaron al bosque Everfree, justo donde descansaba la estatua de Nightmare Moon, ambos ponies la observaron largo rato.

-Oye, Sombra, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a asustar a los niños? –Preguntó Luna, su amigo la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Asustar potrillos? Creí que los adorabas.

-Sí, verás, durante mi primera noche de Nightmare vine aquí para adaptarme…

* * *

El ruido de la celebración hacía eco en el valle, extendiéndose hasta el castillo de las Dos Hermanas, bastante alejado de Ponyville.

Un cachorro se levantó, alerta, se separó de sus padres y salió de la cueva para oír mejor. El animal se veía muy delgado y las costillas se le marcaban, un adulto salió a su encuentro, escuchando junto a la cría, igualmente delgado. Junto con el sonido llegó el olor.

Olía a calabazas y a dulces, los estómagos de los galgos gruñeron fuertemente, los animales se relamieron, pensando en toda esa comida.

El cachorro regresó aullando a la cueva, despertando a la manada, compuesta de más de 30 galgos, que olfatearon el aire.

Corrieron hacia el pueblo nuevamente, movidos por el hambre. Por el camino se encontraron a una manada de Timberwolves dormidos, a la cual evitaron. Serían más, pero nunca atacaban familias e individuos indefensos.

Al llegar al linde del bosque, se fijaron en que el pueblo estaba más lleno de lo usual, el cachorrito iba a lanzarse al lugar, pero un adulto lo detuvo: aparte de la comida, apestaba a un olor misteriosamente conocido, los animales gruñeron. De repente, uno de ellos se adelantó, cojeaba ligeramente y tenía una cicatriz en el hocico, gruñía furiosamente.

-¿Qué sucede, jefe? –Preguntó en su idioma una galgo joven.

-Huelo al unicornio negro, aquel que me hizo éstas heridas cuando bajé a las mazmorras del castillo y encontré a una princesa. El unicornio estaba encerrado en una celda, paralicé a la princesa, pero para entonces ya había liberado al unicornio, el cual me atacó –Los galgos escucharon la historia del alfa, seguida de varios gruñidos furiosos, por lo que los animales desecharon la prudencia.

Cuando corrían hacia el pueblo, un par de ponies oscuros salían del bosque: Luna y Sombra regresaron de su caminata, hasta que vieron a los animales salir de las sombras de los árboles, Luna se sobresaltó, pero Sombra su puso furioso al ver de nuevo al galgo, por lo que siguió a la manada cuando ésta se lanzó corriendo hacia Ponyville.

En el pueblo, Celestia había vuelto a convocar a los ponies para llevar a los potrillos al bosque Everfree a dejar algunos dulces, se disponían a ir cuando la manada de galgos irrumpió en el lugar, causando que el pánico se extendiera entre los ponies, Frozen y Shadow dejaron el karaoke para irse con los demás, Pinkie y Zecora condujeron a los niños lejos del lugar lo más ordenadamente posible. Mientras, los galgos fueron contra la comida, devorando cualquier cosa que encontraran –excepto ponies-, dulces, calabazas y pasteles. Sombra, que los había seguido, fue directo contra el alfa, el cual, al ver al unicornio, se puso en guardia.

Antes de que Sombra y el alfa se tocaran, un aura verde los rodeó a ambos, en ese momento, notaron que un gran lobo se acercaba a los galgos, gruñéndoles, la unicornio verde los miró severamente a ambos. Luna llegó y aterrizó junto a Frozen, luego liberó a ambas criaturas, que se miraban con odio.

-A ver, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿por qué ambos se quieres atacar? –Para entonces Celestia, las Mane 6 y compañía habían llegado a la escena.

-Éste galgo casi se come a Twilight la primera vez que éstos animales llegaron al pueblo –Sombra gruñó sin quitarle la vista de encima al galgo. El animal ladró y gruñó, entonces, Shadow habló en voz baja con Frozen.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces todo fue un pequeño malentendido –El galgo la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Alto amigo, no entiendo tu idioma pero me suena, deja que lo recuerde primero –El animal la miró fijamente antes de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente. Frozen lo miró, ahora ceñuda, mientras intentaba recordar de dónde le eran familiares esos sonidos.

-Eh, Frozen, creo que es el idioma de aquél lugar al que fuiste por algunos años –Dijo Shadow. Frozen no comprendió, pero un segundo después, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de ver nuevamente al galgo.

-¿Podría repetir lo que dijo por favor? –Frozen preguntó en voz baja, el alfa volvió a gruñir y ladrar molesto.

-Oh, bien, Sombra, Alfa quiere que te disculpes con él, fue un malentendido, él no intentó comerse a Twilight, sólo la inmovilizó.

-Pero lucía muy amenazador y se notaba a todas luces que me iba a atacar –Refunfuñó Twilight.

El alfa siguió gruñendo.

-Dice que no, te mantuvo contra el suelo y que te gruño en la cara porque no habla nuestro idioma, que era el único método que se le ocurrió para que no liberaras a Sombra.

Todos los ponies –y draconequus y dragones- del lugar miraron raro a Twilight, que se ruborizó bajo sus miradas.

-Es que… no iba a dejar a Sombra en la celda cuando un montón de animales –o galgos- estaban merodeando por Ponyville.

El galgo estaba escuchando cada palabra de la conversación tras la traducción, pero pronto predió el interés y fue a buscar comida.

-Hey hey, ¿a dónde vas, Alfa? –Preguntó Frozen cuando el galgo se alejó, a lo que el animal ladró un poco y se fue juto a su manada.

-¿Qué dijo? No comprendí nada de lo que dijo –Preguntó Fluttershy, cuyos cascos se encontraban ahora desprovistos de sus guantes.

-Dijo que él y su manada no han comido casi nada desde que viven aquí, y que el olor y ruido de la noche de Nightmare llegó hasta su cueva, y, movidos por el hambre, vinieron en busca de comida.

-¿Te dijo todo eso en un par de ladridos? –Preguntó Spike algo confundido.

-La primera parte sí, la segunda lo adivinó porque se les notan los huesos –Explicó Shadow –Sé su idioma porque el idioma de los lobos es de la raíz de esa lengua.

Al final se acabó la noche de Nightmare, con lo que todo el mundo se fue a su casa, los chicos, excepto Discord, se fueron al castillo de Twilight a pasar una última noche.

Twilight los acompañó personalmente a sus cuartos, dejando a Sombra al último.

-Oye, cuando Frozen, Discord, Shadow y yo fuimos a sacarte de las Cuevas del Olvido a sacarte, nos encontramos con una sombra del futuro que nos advirtió que sería difícil hacerte un pony bueno –Al decir esto, Twilight se puso roja como un tomate –Creo que no tomaron en cuenta que en realidad tú eres bueno –Para entonces la alicornio ya no pudo ver a los ojos a su compañero, el cual le alzó el rostro con su casco para verla a los ojos.

-Tú eres quien me hizo bueno otra vez –Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, con lo que la cara de Twilight se volvió más roja que un semáforo.

Iba a decir algo más, pero les llegó de lejos la voz amortiguada de Frozen, en su cuarto, fueron hacia allá. Frozen tenía su cuarto al final del pasillo, la puerta estaba adentro, al llegar al umbral, los ponies se dieron cuenta de que murmuraba cosas sin sentido, así que entraron lentamente, hasta que los murmullos cobraron sentido.

-…te pido por aquellos que celebran Halloween que no saben que es una fiesta pagana que celebra a los demonios. Amén –Hasta ahora ambos se dieron cuenta de que Frozen era una humana arrodillada junto a su cama, que hablaba frente a una imagen religiosa, Twilight no podría estar más confundida, hasta que Frozen acabó su oración –En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén

Se paró y volteó a ver a ambos ponies confundidos antes de meterse en su cama.

-Buenas noches, les explicaré el Día de Muertos.

* * *

**BUENO, COMO EXPLIQUÉ, SOY CATÓLICA Y EXPRESÉ HOY FRENTE A TODOS USTEDES QUE NO ME AGRADA MUCHO, EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DE ÉSTE, 2 DE NOVIEMBRE. YAY! POR FAVOR NO ME PONGAN REVIEWS CRUELES U OFENSIVOS SI NO LES GUSTÓ MI OPINIÓN**


	10. Día de Muertos

**NO CELEBRO HALOOWEEN, PERO SÍ ME GUSTA EL DÍA DE MUERTOS, CUALQUIER DUDA CONSULTEN GOOGLE**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 10: DÍA DE MUERTOS**

Dos días después de la noche de Nightmare y de que los galgos volvieran al bosque –advirtiendo que volverían cuando volvieran a tener hambre-, Frozen y Shadow se encontraban redecorando las calles. A primera hora.

-¿Te podemos ayudar, Frozen? –Preguntaron emocionadas las CMC con sus adorables caras.

-Claro chicas, por favor, Sweetie, pon éstos papeles en esa punta, Scoot, ayúdame a colocar éstas cajas como escalones junto a cada casa, Applebloom, ayuda a decorar las cajas basándote en ésta imagen –Frozen les fue dando las cosas según les iba hablando. Las potrancas se miraron entre sí, confundidas, pero sus ganas de ayudar superaron la curiosidad.

En menos de 10 minutos, todo el pueblo estaba decorado, a decir verdad, lo habían hecho muy bien para ser un trío de potrillas sin Cutie Mark.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué es esto y por qué nos pediste que arregláramos todo Ponyville? –Preguntó Scootaloo.

Frozen sólo le dio un folleto a cada una que se titulaba _Día de Muertos_, el cual leyeron al mismo tiempo

_El Día de Muertos es una tradición mexicana que se celebra por todo el país, la fiesta consiste en dejar ofrendas para recordar a los seres queridos, conocidos y familiares que han muerto. En la ofrendase colocan dulces y comida típicos de México, aparte de alguna foto del difunto._

_Según la tradición, éste día los difuntos vuelven a la tierra a alimentarse de la ofrenda_

El folleto contenía la imagen de una ofrenda con todos los elementos señalados: comida con nombres extraños, las fotos y dulces que se veían deliciosos. Las potrancas miraron sorprendidas a la unicornio.

-¿Dónde está México?

-¿Eres de ese lugar?

-¿Queda cerca de Equestria?

-¿Por qué en la foto hay una criatura rara?

-¿Los muertos van a venir a comernos?

-Wow, tranquilas, CMC, verán, no soy de aquí, vengo de éste país llamado México, que queda muy lejos de Equestria, de hecho, no creo que esté en ésta dimensión,los muertos no van a venir como los zombies de… la noche de Nightmare, sino que vienes como fantasmas, y la criatura es un humano, al igual que yo. Ahora no lo notan porque Discord me hizo un hechizo para parecer un unicornio, pero funciona de forma intermitente, por lo que de repente me puedo convertir en lo que soy.

-Realmente tú no provienes de ahí, ¿sabes? –Interrumpió Shadow, a quien habían olvidado hasta el momento.

-Cállate, Shadow, se supone que debía de haber olvidado eso.

-Oye, estuviste en el manicomio porque uno de tus amigos la regó.

-Frozen bajó las orejas y empezó a gruñirle al lobo, que, dándose cuenta de su error, se alejó unos pasos de ella, mientras las CMC observaban la conversación.

-Ahora niñas, los ponies empezarán a levantarse dentro de poco, por lo que quiero que repartan éstos folletos a todo poy que vean, ¿puedo contar con ustedes? –Las potrancas asintieron. En ese momento empezaron a salir ponies madrugadores de sus casas.

-Antes de que los informen, ¿qué hacen despiertas a las 6 de la mañana? –Preguntó Shadow, al darse cuenta de ello.

-Hicimos una reunión en casa de Fluttershy otra vez…

-…pero no podíamos dormir por las ideas para…

-…obtener nuestras Cutie Marks, así que…

-… ¡Aquí estamos! –Respondieron Scoot, Apple, Sweetie y las tres al mismo tiempo, respectivamente.

Los ponies miraban confundidos los adornos y las ofrendas, algunos se detenían a mirar más de cerca los dulces y comida, evitando que los potros agarraran algo. Al darse cuenta, Frozen hizo que las CMC fueran a entregar folletos, que la gente leía en el suelo o entre sus dos cascos –si eran pegasos- pero Lyra la unicornio, intentaba recoger el folleto del suelo.

Twilight y Sombra llegaron al lado del lobo y la unicornio, que habían terminado con los adornos.

-Wow –Dijo Twilight mientras leía un folleto –Pensé que no te gustaban estas cosas, chica, en especial los muertos.

-Jeje, no, esto es diferente, la fiesta anterior se trataba de disfrazarse y pedir dulces, aquí sólo vienen algo así como los fantasmas, pero sólo los seres queridos, conocidos y familiares difuntos que recuerden con cariño, por eso es la ofrenda, para que se alimenten de ella. Pero la parte de la alimentación forma parte de las culturas mesoamericanas –Explicó Frozen a los ponies.

Tras leer los folletos, algunos ponies entendían e iban a colocar fotos de sus parientes en el hueco que había en la ofrenda junto a su casa, otros se miraban confundidos, otros, como Lyura, iban directo a Frozen para pedir explicaciones.

-Es 2 de noviembre, Feilz Día de Muertos.

Estuvo recorriendo las calles aclarando las dudas de los ponies junto a Shadow hasta el mediodía, entonces fue a reunirse con las Mane 6 y compañía.

-Hola Twilight, me gustaría que dieras un discurso, aquí tengo los papeles –Le mostró una torre de papeles tan alta como Spike. Twilight se veía muy aterrada en ese momento por la cantidad de texto que leería.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja es broma, éstas son mis teorías sobre qué edad tienen ustedes –Todos los ponies –y los otros chicos me miraron realmente confundidos –Pff, en la seria, y en las películas, nunca nadie dice qué edad tienen, sólo se pueden hacer suposiciones y aproximaciones, es más, una de las pocas pistas que tengo es que…

-Aquí vamos otra vez –Susurró Shadow detrás de ella.

-Fluttershy es un año mayor de Pinkie, Flutter es probablemente un año mayor que Rainbow porque ambas tuvieron sus Cutie Marks al mismo tiempo y Dash dice que fue la primera de su clase en obtener su Cutie Mark, aparte, AJ debería de ser casi de la edad de Flutter o mayor, porque al obtener la CM, se había ido a Manehattan, Twi seguro es menor que la mayoría de ustedes porque hizo su examen de admisión a la primaria –por su edad- cuando Flutter, Dash y Rarity ya llevaban un tiempo…. Ay –Resulta que Shadow no quería oír a la chica divagar sobre la edad de ninguno de los ponies de MLP.

-An… -La mirada asesina de Frozen corrigió su error –Digo… Frozen… nadie quiere oír tus suposiciones de la edad de las Mane 6, más fácil sería preguntarles.

-Pues no, sino, habría deseado que Discord me trajera aquí hace uuuuuuuu de tiempo –La unicornio se veía bastante enfurruñada por el lobo.

-Bueno, ibas a darle a la "princesa" un discurso o algo por el estilo -Dijo Discord

-En realidad, lo que quiero es darte un itinerario –Dijo la unicornio, dándole una sola hoja a Twilight, que suspiró aliviada. Tomó la hoja con su magia para leerla.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó AJ cuando Twilight les pasó el horario a sus amigas.

-Significa que van a probar las calaveritas de azúcar y de chocolate, también van a probar el pan de muerto –A Frozen se le hizo agua la boca a pensar en los dulces.

* * *

En la noche, Pinkie saltaba entre los ponies, que comían pan de muerto y calaveritas de azúcar y chocolate. Fluttershy y Discord hacían un truco de magia clásico.

-Muchas gracias a todos, que la pasen bien.

-Discord…

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…

-¡Discord!

-¿Sí, mi adorable asistente?

-¿Y Angel?

-Lo siento, cariño, yo no hago ese tipo de magia.

-¡DISCORD!

AJ repartía más comida entre los ponies, tanto en la calle como los que pasaban frente al local, hasta que llegó Caramel y empezaron a platicar. Rarity se despedía dramáticamente de Fancy Pants, que se iba a Canterlot ese mismo día. Rainbow Dash se encargaba de animar a los ponies y de vigilar a Pinkie para que no se comiera la comida mexicana. Lyra bombardeaba a Frozen con preguntas algo directas.

-¿Entonces también tienen dedos en los cuartos traseros?

- Sí, cinco, y los cuartos traseros son las piernas, los dedos están en los pies, eh, ¿sabes qué?, luego te muestro una imagen o un modelo, si quieres, luego busco en internet lo necesario para que tengas un doctorado en antropología pa'que dejes de molestarme con tanta pregunta, ¿ok? –La unicornio dejó un tanto confusa a su congénere azul.

Bon Bon llegó para llevarse a rastras a su compañera de cuarto de vuelta a su casa, mientras, Discord tuvo que reaparecer a Angel, que agitó su puño al draconequus antes de subirse a la grupa de su ama, Rainbow y AJ sustituyeron a Fluttercord en el entretenimiento con acrobacias y demostraciones de fuerza y agilidad.

Al final todos fueron a sus casas, comentando animadamente lo que sucedió en el día.

-Seh, he de admitir que la desaparición prolongada de Angel fue algo graciosa –Admitió Shadow cuando Discord se lo comentó, Fluttershy frunció el ceño cuando escuchó al lobo.

-Angel no es malo, él simplemente es…

-Un conejo muy exigente, grosero y molesto, aparte de que todos lo odian casi tanto como a Blueblood, francamente –Respondió Frozen.

Fluttershy se lo pensó y optó por ignorar el comentario.

-¿Saben Mane? –Esto está lleno de correcciones; el documento en Word tiene un montón de marcas rojas por sus nombres, que están en inglés.

-¿De qué hablas, chica? –Preguntó Shadow.

-Shadow, ¿recuerdas mi mini laptop? Te mostré la lap, te mostré el escritorio, te mostré Word, ¡Hasta viste el borrador de mi primer capítulo! –La unicornio estaba bastante chocada con su amigo.

Llegaron al castillo de Twilight, donde las yeguas se despidieron.

-Ah, por cierto, Cadence y Shining Armor, y Twilight Velvet y Night Light van a venir dos semanas antes de Navi… digo, el Día de los Corazones Cálidos, que en casa llamamos Navidad –Anunció Frozen cuando las ponies se alejaban.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –Preguntó Sombra.

-Cadence fue mi niñera cuando era una potranca, ahora es mi cuñada, casada con mi hermano mayor Shining Armor, Twilight Velvet y Night Light son nuestros padres, Frozen, ¿cómo les enviaste una carta si el único medio es Spike –Explicó y preguntó Twilight.

-¿Quién dijo que los contacté por una carta? Usé lo más moderno que encontré –que debería de estar en un museo-; el telégrafo, aun no entiendo cómo lo comprendí, ni siquiera sé usar el fax –Lo que Frozen –la escritora- dijo, era cierto, no sé usar el fax.

-Bien, es una máquina interesante, he intentado usarla pero no funciona –Dijo Sombra, para sorpresa de todos –Twi, Frozen y Shadow-.

Frozen –Wow, seh, no me sorprende.

-¿Cómo que lo has usado? Sólo llevas aquí un mes y ya sabes hasta dónde está Sweet Apple Acres sin un mapa.

-Oye, puede que haya estado atrapado por mil y un años en una fría y oscura cueva, pero eso no significa que sea tonto, éste pueblo es muy pequeño – Sombra bajó las orejas y enseñó los dientes al tiempo que amenazaba a Shadow.

-Wow, lo siento amigo, no pretendía ofenderte –Sombra se relajó un poco, pero sin dejar se enseñar su dentadura puntiaguda.

De repente, Shadow recordó algo y se dirigió a Frozen.

-Oye, me dijiste que la reunión era a medianoche –Frozen abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Cierto! Nos vemos al rato, chicos, tengo algo importante que hacer, ADIÓS –Se despidió mientras se dirigía corriendo, como humana, la salida.

-Espera, Frozen, ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?

-¿Qué? –La chica vio su ropa; un suéter gris brillante, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y unos flat negros, llevaba el pelo suelto con una diadema blanca –Ah, sí, Rarity me prestó unas telas y joyas para hacerme ropa, pero no usé las joyas, no me gustan mucho. Ahora me voy, tengo que llegar o el general me va a matar –Murmuró asustada y salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

En el bosque, el galgo miraba la luna.

-Es medianoche, debería de estar aquí ya –Murmuró para sí, aunque casi media manada lo oyó, instantáneamente, el rumor de las hojas los alentó, algunos gruñeron.

-Tranquilos, sólo soy yo –Frozen salió de la oscuridad, detrás de ella, llegó Shadow con dos pares de alforjas llenas al tope. Los recién llegados inclinaron levemente la cabeza hacia en alfa, él respondió del mismo modo al saludo.

-¿Trajiste la comida? –Preguntó un cachorro al llegar a la altura de la humana, ella se agachó y le respondió amablemente.

-Pues claro, ¿qué clase de amiga sería sino cumpliera mis promesas?

-Una mala gobernante.

-Cállate, Shadow, o te enviaré al calabozo.

-¿Cuál? Esto no es tu reino.

La chica se volteó y le gruñó amenazadoramente, por lo que el lobo retrocedió, asustado.

-Bien, aquí está –Frozen le quitó a Shadow las alforjas y las abrió, los galgos se arremolinaron alrededor de los dulces que los ponies no se habían comido durante el día, enseguida, Shadow, Frozen y el alfa repartieron en partes iguales la comida para los más de 30 galgos hambrientos.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda –Habló el alfa cuando todos se hubieran llenado.

-Lo que sea por un viejo amigo de mi padre –Respondió sencillamente la chica.

-Tengo una duda, ¿de qué están hablando? Sé que mis padres te conocieron, Frozen, pero yo nací aquí cuando huyeron de la guerra así como muchas otras familias –Preguntó Shadow.

-Pero eso acabó hace mucho tiempo, Shadow , enviamos el mensaje a todas las tierras conocidas para que la gente volviera–Explicó Frozen mientras recogía las alforjas ahora vacías.

-Sí, pero mis padres escogieron éste lugar porque NO era conocido por nadie, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para esconderse, y más en el bosque más inhóspito de éste lugar, para que no nos descubrieran –Los galgos asintieron, de acuerdo con el lobo.

-Bien, hasta luego, Alfa, tenemos que volver al pueblo, son bienvenidos cunado quieran, además, estamos hablando de cosas que los lectores no entenderán para nada hasta que haga un libro en el que explique todo- Se despidió de la manada con la inclinación de cabeza, seguida de Shadow, mientras se internaban en la espesura del bosque.

Llegaban al linde del bosque, cuando oyeron ruidos detrás de ellos, Shadow alzó las orejas, Frozen gruñó ligeramente, ambos voltearon a ver el bosque detrás ellos, una mantícora el doble de grande que Shadow, una cabeza más alto que Frozen, el animal los vio ambos a los ojos, enseñaba los dientes.

-Shh, tranquilo, amigo, no te vamos a hacer nada, sólo queremos salir del bosque… -La mantícora la interrumpió rugiéndole en la cara, luego empezó a hablar en su propio idioma, Frozen le entendió.

-¡DEJA DE HABLARME! Hueles a dragón, las mantícoras odiamos a los dragones, además, ya casi no hay nada que cazar en éste bosque y ustedes son lo único comestible que he encontrado en un mes.

-Oye, tranquilo, no soy un dragón… totalmente, pero ese no es el punto, si nos dejas ir, te aseuro que hablaré con la princesa para encontrar un modo de que tengas suficiente comida, en éste momento estoy ayudando a los galgos –Ojalá no hubiera dicho eso, la mantícora se puso furioso cuando oyó esto.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?! AYUDAS A ESOS ENCLENQUES EXTRANJEROS QUE VIVEN DE LOS DEMÁS EN VEZ DE FIJARTE EN CRIATURAS COMO NOSOTROS QUE NECESITAMOS MÁS COMIDA Y NO PODEMOS CONSEGUIRLA –De ser posible, le saldría humo de las orejas al animal, Frozen optó por el razonamiento.

-Mira, los tengo que ayudar, es mi deber.

-EXCUSAS, EXCUSAS…

-CÁLLATE –La humana logró intimidar a la mantícora con su voz –Ahora escúchame, los ayudo porque mi padre era amigo del general, y ahora tengo que ayudar a su manada, es mi deber, de verdad, sino, mírame a los ojos –Sus ojos, antes, castaños, ahora eran grises con las pupilas rasgadas, la mantícora se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto, se inclinó ante ella y desapareció, pero antes murmuró.

-Recuerda, estamos hambrientos y no querrás vernos famélicos –Luego desapareció entre la maleza.

-Sí, le creo, la mantícora es el equivalente de MLP a los galgos –El lobo asintió y salieron del bosque con dirección a Ponyville.

* * *

**HAGAN DE CUENTA QUE LE ENTENDIERON A MI CONVERSACIÓN CON ALFA EL GALGO LÍDER, CUALQUIER DUDA ACERCA DE ÉSTO, SE LOS ACLARO DENTRO DE UN PAR DE AÑOS (QUÉ MALA SOY, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**


	11. La vida secreta de Frozen (Parte 1)

**BIEN, PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, NO ME LLEGABA INSPIRACIÓN, PERO CREO QUE QUEDÓ BIEN**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 11: LA VIDA SECRETA DE FROZEN**

El día después del Día de Muertos, Fluttershy se despertó como de costumbre, a las 7:00 am para alimentar a sus animales, sólo se tardó media hora, al finalizar volvió a su casa, donde Discord ya había preparado el desayuno: un plato de avena, un vaso de jugo de zanahoria y tostadas con mantequilla, en cambio, Discord tenía un plato de papel y algodón de azúcar lleno de leche de chocolate.

-Buenos días, Discord –Saludó a voz media la pegaso.

-Buenos días cariño, tu desayuno está listo –Respondió Discord a su novia. Luego se materializó junto a ella para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Gracias, Discord, eres muy amable, ¿cómo te pudiste fijar en una pegaso tan tímida como yo? –Dijo Fluttershy cuando se sentó a comer.

-¿De qué hablas, querida? Tú no eres tímida, de hecho, eres muy valiente –Fluttershy se sonrojó –Déjame ver… también eres la pony más hermosa de Equestria, y eres inteligente, extremadamente amable, fuerte, perseverante, aparte de que ves la bondad en la gente cuando los demás no lo hacen, como en mí…

-Basta Discord –Fluttershy le dio un golpe juguetón en las costillas mientras reía.

-Yo sólo digo la verdad, querida –Discord se volvió a sentar en su lugar y empezó a comer, dando por terminada la conversación.

Fluttershy también se concentró en su desayuno, comieron en silencio, cuando acabaron, Discord lavó los platos con su magia, y tocaron a la puerta. Discord abrió la puerta, afuera, Frozen como unicornio miraba a Angel que hacía señas y mímica desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Ajá, ajá, buenos días Discord, dejaste abierta la puerta de tu cuarto, ajá, ajá, gracias por decirme, Angel –Volvió a mirar al draconequus –Angel me avisó que las gallinas están haciendo un gran alboroto, y se queja por los ruidos que oyó anoche en el bosque.

Discord y Fluttershy, que había llegado junto a él, se miraron, una preocupada y el otro preocupado por ella.

-Flutter no ha oído nada, pero yo escuché murmullos en el bosque y una furiosa voz que gritaba y rugía –Frozen palideció.

-¿Qué oíste? ¿Qué decía esa voz? –Preguntó Frozen con una ligera desesperación en su voz, del que apenas se dio cuenta –Lo siento, es que me preocupo.

-Ajá, oye, ¿quieres pasar? –Ofreció Fluttershy.

-Lo lamento, tendré que declinar, hoy tengo un asunto importante que discutir con la princesa Twilight, sólo pasaba a saludar, hasta luego, amigos –Antes de irse, Discord la detuvo poniéndole la zarpa de águila en el hombro.

-Espera, recuerdo unos fragmentos de la conversación, en algunas partes te mencionó esa voz, ¿qué era?

-Era un conocido… ni siquiera un conocido, era alguien que me pidió ayuda con la escasez de comida.

-Oh, Frozen, ¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar? –Preguntó preocupada Fluttershy.

-Mmh… creo que no, porque quien me pidió ayuda –a la fuerza- fue una mantícora – Discord alzó una ceja sin quitarle la vista de encima a la unicornio. Ella volteó a ver el bosque, algo preocupada y se despidió rápidamente para ir corriendo al castillo de Twilight.

-¿Notaste que el lobo no estaba con ella? –Le preguntó Discord a Fluttershy cuando Frozen desapareció por el camino en dirección a Ponyville

-Seguro estaba ocupado con algo –Fluttershy salió de la casa, acompañada por su novio, para pasear.

-Pero ¿con qué? Me parece sospechoso que haya podido hablar con la mantícora, sólo tú y yo podemos hacer eso –Fluttershy por su talento y Discord, siendo honestos, no tiene sentido y él es el Amo, Señor o como le quieran llamar del Caos. Fluttershy pensó en lo que le decía.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con su Cutie Mark

-Tal vez no, su Cutie Mark es una botella de tinta con su pluma, ¿qué tiene que ver una botella de tinta con hablar con los animales?

-Creo que le tienes miedo, Discord

-Jajajaja –Reía nerviosamente- ¿yo, tenerle miedo a una humana pony? No seas ridícula, Flutter, no sería capaz ni de matar a una mosca.

-Pero pudo con los galgos cuando vinieron a Ponyville durante la noche de Nightmare, también se puede transformar casi voluntariamente en humana y pony, y logró domesticar a Shadow, recuerdo la primera vez que Twilight y yo lo vimos: estaba dispuesto a comernos, y Frozen supo controlarlo –Discord fingió no haberla escuchado, pero esos eran los motivos por los que lo asustaba la chica.

-Además sabe mucho sobre todos y cada uno de nosotros, mira, ¿qué te parece si le hago una encuesta? Sólo para ver qué tanto sabe –Le propuso Discord a Fluttershy.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no sé qué lograrás con eso, dijiste que te contó cosas.

* * *

Frozen estaba hablando con las otras Mane y compañía en el castillo, Spike tomaba nota de lo que decían.

-…por lo que deberíamos enviar vacas, ganado o algo por el estilo al bosque –Decía Frozen en un tono formal.

-¡Ni hablar! Las vacas son nuestras amigas, no podemos ofrecerlas como alimento a las mantícoras –La interrumpió AJ desde su trono.

-Sino, entonces, ¿qué se te ocurre para evitar que vengan a comernos y descuartizarnos como muestran en el canal del Animal Planet? –Preguntó Frozen con irritación en su voz. Se sentaba con la espalda más recta que Twilight -La carne vegetariana no serviría.

-Tranquilas, chicas, debe de haber una solución al problema, ¿tú qué opinas, Fluttershy? –Preguntó la alicornio cuando vio a su amiga en la puerta junto a Discord, que llevaba unas hojas en las manos.

-Pues, no sé, podríamos hacer que me vayan a otra parte del bosque donde haya más comida, pero los animalitos de ese lugar sufriría, no sé qué pensar –Murmuró Flutter, abrumada, Discord apoyó su pata de león en el hombro de la pegaso y fue caminando hacia Frozen, le dejó las hojas en el regazo y le dio un tubo transparente con un cilindro negro adentro.

-¿Qué es esto, Discord? –Preguntó Frozen, todavía irritada y sin perder su tono formal ni su postura recta.

-Es un lapicero, seguro lo conoces.

-Sí, ya sé que es un lapicero –Dijo la chica, que tomó el lapicero con su magia al ver que no podía con el casco –Bueno Discord, estoy hablando de las hojas, ¿qué…? –Leyó las hojas- ¿Qué onda con esto, "Cuánto sabes sobre My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad? Tú ya sabes, te lo dije aquella noche en que encontramos a Shadow en el bosque Everfree –Discord iba a replicar, pero para entonces Frozen ya había empezado a contestar el cuestionario.

-Por favor, es de lo más sencillo, _Describe una canción de finales de invierno cantada en la primera temporada… _Envolviendo el invierno obviamente –Empezó a murmurar para sí misma. Todo el mundo en la sala estaba callado, viendo cómo avanzaba rápidamente por las hojas, respondiendo con el lapicero.

-Entonces, creo que ya tenemos la solución, Discord –Twilight se dirigió al draconequus- ¿Podrías aparecer una tonelada de carne a la semana a mitad del bosque Everfree? Necesitamos hacerlo para evitar que las mantícoras vengan a Ponyville.

-Pues… no lo sé, necesitaba esa magia para devolver a la humana a su mundo.

-Pero no lo hiciste, me dijiste que ya no te importaba, y, francamente, a mí tampoco me importa, estar aquí es como volver a… -Lo que sea que fuera a decir, no lo dijo, su cara se llenó de confusión y siguió con el cuestionario, dejando pensando a los demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto? ¿Vienes de algún otro mundo aparte del humano de donde Discord te sacó? –Preguntó enérgicamente Pinkie. Frozen la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo qué sé, probablemente, ¿qué creen que éste postura –Dijo señalando su espalda –y éste tono formal –Dijo acentuando su acento- los saqué de la nada? Yo no sé, se me salió desde anoche –Esta explicación los dejó pensando mientras ella bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Tendrás algún libro acerca de la etiqueta? –Preguntó de repente Twilight.

-De hecho, sí, se llama _Sin temor a equivocarse_, pero no te dice ni la mitad de las lecciones que yo aprendí, eso creo.

Discord fue el próximo en hacer una pregunta incómoda para Frozen, la chica confundida.

-Entonces… ¿por qué empiezas a hablar con ese tono desde la mañana? Creo que fue después de que nos dijeras a Fluttershy y a mí, después de que mencionaras a la mantícora que te obligó a ofrecerle ayuda… -La frase quedó a medias mientras intentaba atar cabos- ¿Cuál es ese otro mundo que visitaste antes de éste?

-Este… yo… no recuerdo… lo siento, tengo que salir –Salió galopando hacia la puerta, ni siquiera Discord pudo detenerla con su magia, a la que esquivó.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguien dijera algo, entonces habló AJ.

-No mintió, no recuerda, tal vez le hayan borrado la memoria, tal vez ella sea una pony muy importante.

-Ajaja, no digas tonterías Applejack, si yo fuera famosa, le diría a toda Equestria –Exclamó Rarity, pensando en voz alta.

-A menos que hubiera gente tras de ti –Replicó Twilight, deshaciendo el ensueño de Rarity.

-Enotonces se mantiene en secreto para evitar que le sigan el rastro, tiene sentido –Agregó Spike.

-Pues claro, si tuviera alas, sería más sencillo –Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-De hecho no, la capacidad de volar no ayuda a evitar a mis enemigos, ellos pueden volar, pueden nadar y pueden correr –Dijo Frozen, que había vuelto tras reponerse del lapsus.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntó Fluttershy –No conozco a ninguna criatura que pueda hacer las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

-El hecho de que pueda transformarme casi voluntariamente de pony a humano, y viceversa no es una habilidad nueva. Tengo esa sensación –Murmuró la chica, a pesar de que todos la oyeron. Miraba al suelo, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento, Shadow irrumpió en el salón con un sobre humeante en la boca, se lo dejó a Frozen y salió gritando "¡Quemaquemaquemaquemaquema…!", ella lo cogió, lo abrió y lo leyó, el papel irradiaba calor.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? _Se solicita cordialmente la visita de Frozen la unicornio-humano en el Observatorio Real de Canterlot entre los días 10 y 15 de noviembre del presente año, precisamente en la torre de astronomía, en el piso más alto, a las 0 horas del susodicho día…blablabla… _Ah, sí, aquí está, _Firma: …_ Nadie, mmh… no hay firma, creo que significa algo, pero no logro…

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, Shadow entró corriendo nuevamente y se paró frente a Frozen.

-Frozen, tengo noticias, y no son buenas.

-¿Qué sucede? –Se tocó la cabeza con un casco cuando le punzó al intentar recordar algo.

- Alfa va a acompañarnos al Observatorio Real.

-Perdona… ¿Alfa? ¿El galgo alfa? –Frozen lo miró con confusión.

-No recuerdas lo de anoche aparte de la mantícora, ¿o sí? –Shadow estaba preocupado.

-Nope, ¿Sucedió algo más de relevan…? Ashhh! Ya me choqué de este tonito formal, ¿de dónde rayos lo saqué?

Shadow bajó las orejas.

-Pensé… que recordarías todo, pero… -Alzó las orejas, entrando en razón y gruñó –No lo puedo creer, fue suficiente con la primera vez, pero esto es el colmo –Shadow volvió a ver a Frozen y la miró con tristeza.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas, lo que sea que haya habido en el bosque seguro fue un lapsus de algo, pero ya lo olvidé. Ahora hay que preparar equipaje para dentro de 5 días.

-¿Tanto tiempo necesitas para tu equipaje? –Me preguntó Pinkie, incrédula.

-Verás, descubrí que mi talento consiste en dibujar objetos y que estos se vuelvan reales.

-Te refieres a una Tablet, ¿verdad? –Mi mirada asesina hizo encogerse a Shadow -¿Sabes? Ésta historia va a retrasar el fanfic y la trama original.

-De hecho no, ¿conoces las líneas que aparecen en el texto? Esas como la que va a aparecer dentro de poco.

-Bien… seguimos sin entender mucho de lo que dices, creo que es tiempo de finalizar la junta –Dijo Twilight.

-Sí, Discord ya está comprometido a aparecer hamburguesas, o bisteces… o pollo… o mariscos… -Frozen se quedó pensando en la carne –Se me hace agua la boca, hace un mes que no como carne. Ya me antojé, Shadow, tráeme la hamburguesa más grande que puedas hacer, me vale si sólo me traes la carne y el pan –Despidió a Shadow.

-¿Carne? –Preguntó Rarity, claramente asqueada.

-Te sorprendería lo rica que es, cómo quisiera tener ahora un T-Bone…un hot dog… ¿Saben qué? No voy a esperar a Shadow, yo misma voy a ir a conseguir algo, Flutershy, ¿tienes alguna gallina mayor de edad? –La susodicha saltó.

-¿Qué? T…t…te… refieres a…

-No, claro que no, sólo te pregunto, porque, de donde yo vengo, pues… luego te explico con palitos y bolitas, hasta luego, necesito hablar con el lobo.

* * *

Frozen se despidió de las Mane 6 y compañía en la estación de tren.

-Vi que J escribió una posdata, en la que me dijo el nombre y número de cuarto de un hotel en Canterlot –Subió a tren y se despidió agitando la mano desde su vagón- Frozen miró a los ponies cuando el tren se alejaba, los cuales se hacían cada vez más pequeños, entonces se sentó y cruzó los brazos. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Pinkie Pie _¡NO TE OLVIDES DE ESCRIBIR!_

-¿F… Frozen? –Preguntó apenas en un susurro una voz conocida.

-¿Lyra? –Respondió Frozen, que volteó a ver a la unicornio tres asientos detrás de ella, estaba sentada como un humano y sostenía una revista con sus cascos- Hola, Hearthstrings.

-Hola, Frozen… eres una humana de verdad ¡No lo puedo creer! –Lyra saltó en su asiento y abrazó con fuerza a Frozen.

-Si, si, ya cálmate, te lo dije, ¿No? ¿Por qué vas a Canterlot?

-Voy a hablar con Fancy Pants, un noble de la ciudad acerca de mi investigación de los humanos, me prometió fondos para mi investigación si llevo algo relevante, es muy generoso –Admitió Lyra, dando saltitos de alegría.

-Vaya, no lo sabía, yo voy porque me llegó ayer una carta en la que solicitaban mi presencia en Canterlot, pero no tiene firma –La chica le enseñó a la unicornio celeste su carta, Lya la observó y sostuvo con su magia –No logro reconocer la letra, siento que ya había visto antes, me produce jaqueca pensar en ello por mucho tiempo.

-No sé qué decirte, sólo que yo te ayudo si tú me ayudas con la investigación –Lyra sacó un montón de hojas escritas de una alforja de su asiento, y tomó una pluma y tinta para escribir.

-Primera: Dibújame un modelo a escala del cuerpo humano –Frozen nunca fue muy buena dibujando personas, pero hizo el intento.

-Segunda: El vello facial –Se dedicaron todo el viaje a llenar y a corregir la información de Lyra hasta su llegada a Canterlot, cuando Frozen se transformó de nuevo en pony.

* * *

En Ponyville, todo el mundo vio alejarse el tren, Pinkie gritó con un megáfono _¡NO TE OLVIDES DE ESCRIBIR!, _para risa y deleite de sus amigas y confusión de Pokey Pierce, Rarity fue a su casa, seguida por Spike –a quien le pidió ayuda para un vestido-, Rainbow salió volando para practicar acrobacias, AJ volvió a su granja –o eso dijo ella-, Fluttercord fue a dar una caminata junto al río, Shadow caminó en dirección al castillo de la Amistad –o como se llame-, y Twilight se quedó a solas con Sombra. Ambos se ruborizaron al descubrir esto.

-¿Te invito un café? –Preguntó finalmente el unicornio oscuro, Twilight lo vio a los ojos. Se acercaron un poco.

-¿Es una cita? –Estaba tan roja como la luz de un semáforo. Sombra bajó las orejas y se acercó un poco más.

-Si así lo desea su Alteza… -La alicornio se rió, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sombra estaba a centímetros de ella.

Twilight intentó pensar en algo, pero por alguna razón, su mente estaba bloqueada, no pensaba en nada, en cambio, su corazón latía aceleradamente.

-Llevo mes y medio aquí, Twi, pero tengo claro algo…

-Te quiero

-Te quiero –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y cerraron la distancia entre ellos, besándose.

Cuando se separaron, Twilight era la pony más feliz de toda Equestria, después de Fluttershy. Ellla y Sombra fueron a Suhar Cube Corner sin dejar de verse a los ojos,. Pinkie les sirvió sus bebidas y casi se cae cuando vio a la pareja.

_Oh, tengo que hacer una fiesta para celebrar: ya son dos de mis amigos las que han caído frente a un pony, bueno, una con un pony y la otra con Discord, pero esto es simplemente espectacular_ Pensó Pinkie para sí. Pero luego se interrumpió _Me gustaría tener un pony especial _ Se dijo con un poco de tristeza. En ese momento, un unicornio le llamó la atención.

-Pinkie, éstos panecillos están deliciosos, dame tres más –Dijo Pokey Pierce desde la barra.

-Ya voy, llego en un segundo –Le contestó la pony rosa mientras pensaba.

* * *

Discord recordó lo de la puerta abierta de su cuarto que Frozen le dijo cuando él y Fluttershy pasaban junto a Sugar Cube Corner. Su cuarto, de hecho era un mal término, sería una habitación que se hizo junto al bosque Everfree para estar bastante cerca de su novia y para vigilar el paso de los animales del bosque.

-Lo siento, FLutter, tengo algo pendiente que arreglar –Y desapareció. Fluttershy vio el punto donde antes estaba la cara de Discord, algo confundida, entonces optó por entrar al negocio.

Observó que Sombra y Twilight platicaban animadamente, Pinkie saltaba de aquí para allá dándoles a los ponies sus órdenes. Imposible, aquel unicornio, que a sus ojos era un pony raro y algo intimidante, veía a Twilight del mismo modo que ella y Discord se veían mutuamente. Enamorada.

-Bueeeeenos días Fluttershy, ¿Qué quieres comer? Tengo cupcakes de manzana, calabaza, fresa, naranja, normales, chocolate, tengo pays de todos los sabores, tengo…

-No, gracias, Pinkie, sólo vine a dar una vuelta. Oye, ¿Por qué Twilight y Sombra están en la mesa del rincón, tenía entendido que la mesa estaba reservada a parejas –Le dijo Fluttershy a Pinkie cuando ésta se detuvo a tomar aire.

-Oh, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Twilight y Sombra están enamorados.

-¿Enamorados, en serio? –Preguntó Fluttershy al verlos de nuevo, ella sólo lo supuso pero no creyó que sería cierto que su amiga, a quien de por sí se le hacía difícil hacer amigos, estuviera ahora con un semental.

-¡Sí! ¿No es de lo más romántico que has visto? Dos criaturas totalmente diferentes, juntas –Fluttershy rodó los ojos.

-Pinkie, yo salgo con Discord.

-Ah, sí, pero era totalmente predecible, los shippings hablan por nosotras.

* * *

Al fin llegamos a Canterlot, me despedí de Lyra en la estación, y me fui trotando al Canterlot Grand Hotel. Me encontré con un pegaso gruñón que atendía en recepción, me dio la llave de mi habitación –uno de los diez penthouse del hotel-, y un pony terrestre color marrón llevó mis alforjas. Al entrar en mi habitación, me quedé boquiabierta, la habitación rectangular lucía un impecable suelo y paredes de mármol blanco, en las esquinas había gruesas columnas con adornos dorados, al fondo, junto a la cama King Size, había una segunda puerta de madera, que seguramente llevaría al baño. La cama tenía sábanas blancas perfectamente dobladas. Fui al escritorio que se encontraba junto a las puertas dobles del balcón, observé en el espejo mi cara de pony, decidí que mi cara de humana era mejor, así que, aprovechando la soledad, me transformé.

Alguien tocó la puerta y me volví a convertir en pony y abrí la puerta, el pony terrestre dejó mis alforjas junto a la puerta y salió silenciosamente. Serían cinco largos días.

* * *

**ME HE DESVIADO UN POCO, PERO AHORA LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS VAN A CENTRARSE ESPECIALMENTE EN LOS SHIPPINGS Y EN MI ESTANCIA EN CANTERLOT, PERO EN ESPECIAL EN LAS MANE 6**

**POR CIERTO, LA CONVERSACIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR SE VA A IR EXPLICANDO POCO A POCO A LO LARGO DE ESTOS CAPÍTULOS**


	12. Rainbow Rocks, MLP POV

**BIEN, HE AQUÍ MI PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO CURSI BASADO EN UN MOMENTO DE INSPIRACIÓN. APROVECHANDO QUÉ DÍA ES HOY... ¡VIVA MÉXICO, FELIZ DÍA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA MEXICANA! **

**NO TENGO NADA MÁS QUE AGREGAR, DISFRUTEN, REVIEWS, HÁGANME UNO DE SUS AUTORES FAVORITOS**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 12: RAINBOW ROCKS, MLP POV**

Pinkie saltaba alrededor de Pokey Pierce, ambos estaban paseando por Ponyville, Pierce había invitado a Pinkie a pasear cuando Frozen se fue en el tren hacia Canterlot, ahora la pony rosa no paraba de hablar y hacer preguntas.

-¿Te gustan los dulces? A mí me encantan, en eso consiste básicamente mi dieta, recuerdo la primera vez que mis amigas y yo nos enfrentamos a Discord descubrí las nubes de algodón de azúcar con leche de chocolate.

-Pues, sí, me gustan los dulces, los como a menudo, mis favoritos son los cupcakes y los pasteles, pero de vez en cuando pruebo los caramelos.

-¿De verdad? Amo los cupcakes, los pasteles, los caramelos, etcétera, y también quiero a los que les gustan los dulces –Dijo la pony enérgica, abrazando a su compañero, que se ruborizó por el contacto, Pinkie se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Tienes algo? Si tienes calor puedo conseguirte una bebida fría, si te enfermaste te voy a conseguir medicinas.

-No, no, no, no, no, es sólo que nunca había tenido una amiga como tú, en todos los sentidos.

-Bien, ¿Adónde vamos ahora? Podríamos comer algo en Sugar Cube Corner u otro local, podríamos patinar o ir a pedirle nubes de algodón de azúcar a Discord, o podríamos simplemente "trollearlo" –Pokey la miró a los ojos sumamente perdido.

-¿Qué significa esa palabra?

-¿"Trollear"? Es un término moderno que se usa mucho, lo sabrías si hablaras con nuestros lectores de vez en cuando –El unicornio se detuvo, se lo pensó dos veces y se encogió los hombros, sabiendo que no se podía razonar con Pinkie.

-Luego me explicas lo de los lectores y la cuarta pared.

-Ok, vamos a buscar a Twilight, le quiero hacer unas preguntas.

-¿Más? –Pokey Pierce conocía a Pinkie desde que el padre de Diamond Tiara lo invitó a la fiesta Cutie de su hija, entonces la conoció cuando Pinkie tuvo que reponer los globos que él pinchó con su cuerno. Desde entonces se frecuentaban bastante, en especial para paseos por el pueblo, aunque no lo admitiera, el unicornio se había enamorado recientemente de su amiga, le gustaba que a Pinkie no le importara lo que los demás opinaran o que tuviera gustos y costumbres excéntricas, entre ellos, su lagarto mascota Gummie. Aparte de que a sus ojos era la pony más bonita del mundo.

-Sí, le quiero hacer preguntas sobre ella y Sombra, preguntas de su relación y esas cosas, después de todo, tengo gustos excéntricos, tal y como lo describen hace un párrafo… espera –Pinkie frunció el ceño y se concentró en algún punto en la distancia -¿En serio opinas eso de mí?

-¿De…de…qué hablas? –Su amigo se volvió a poner rojo, sin saber qué decir.

-Lo de… -Pinkie desvió la mirada- De que me ves bonita y todo eso.

_¡Tonto! ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Ahora ella lo sabe, me va a odiar de por vida- _Pokey se hizo _facehoof _a sí mismo, reprochándose por sus sentimientos. No se atrevió a mirar a Pinkie, pero supuso que se habría ido, en vez de eso, sintió que unos cascos le rodeaban el cuello, le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

-¿Qué te parecería salir ésta noche? Ir a cenar a algún lugar, tú decide -¿En serio? Pokey iba a tener una cita con Pinkie Pie, se sentía realmente feliz.

-De acuerdo, a las ocho, en el restaurante al aire libre –Aquel en el que Twilight comió en el capítulo The Ticket Master. Le dio a Pinkie un beso en la frente y se fue dando saltitos por el camino, Pinkie miró sonriente a su amigo, imaginando cómo sería la cita de esa noche.

* * *

Twilight estaba transcribiendo documentos, Sombra, Discord, AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Spike se encontraban en sus tronos, platicando, Pinkie Pie llegó dando saltos, se sentó alegremente en su lugar.

-¡Voy a tener una cita ésta noche! –Soltó, sus amigas la felicitaron.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado? –Preguntó con curiosidad Rarity.

-Pokey Pierce –Twilight iba a preguntar algo, pero llegó un pony que usaba traje azul con una carreta llena de libros.

-¿Dónde pongo éstos libros de Celestia, princesa?

-En la biblioteca, con todo lo demás.

-¿También el que vibra? –El libro que se encontraba en la cima del montón vibraba como un celular, Twilight lo tomó con su magia y lo abrió.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS (CONVERSACIÓN Y CONSTRUCCIÓN DEL PORTAL)**

-¿Listo Spike?

-Listo –Ambos corrieron hacia el portal, desapareciendo.

-¿Adónde fueron? Me han dejado confundido con su conversación –Dijo Sombra en cuanto Twilight y Spike atravesaron el espejo.

-Ya lo habíamos olvidado, esos recuerdos habían quedado enterrados en las profundidades de nuestras mentes –Dijo Pinkie Pie –Y ahora debo de ir a prepararme para mi cita, que alguien más te explique –Y se fue al galope en dirección a su casa.

-Pinkie tiene razón, lo habíamos olvidado por completo, pero yo ahora me acuerdo –Dijo AJ, explicándole a Sombra- Twilight y Spike atravesaron por primera vez ésta portal cuando estuvimos en el Imperio de Cristal tras la coronación de Twilight.

-¿Para darle su título?

-No, sólo para su coronación –Prosiguió Fluttershy a voz media- Entonces fuimos al Imperio de Cristal, esa misma noche le robó su corona una unicornio llamada Sunset Shimmer, que alguna vez antes que Twilight también fue alumna de Celestia. Al parecer Sunset se quedó a vivir en ese mundo alterno, por lo que Twilight tuvo que ir a buscar su corona, pero Spike la siguió de último momento. Nunca nos contaron detalladamente lo que sucedió, a pesar de nuestras preguntas.

-¿Saben cómo lucen los seres del otro mundo? –Rarity se le adelantó a Raindow.

-No sabemos mucho, sólo que son unas extrañas criaturas de dos patas y manos, pero, a decir verdad, creo que es una coincidencia que alguien como Frozen luzca como ellos, pues todas menos las especias equinas tienen manos o garras, y más de la mitad son bípedas.

-¿Qué sucedió en el mundo alterno?

-Por lo que sabemos, había un baile en el que coronarían a alguien princesa del baile de Otoño, y la corona de Twilight era la que usarían, hubo una batallla, Sunset perdió por la magia de la amistad, y luego aceptó la amistad de las chicas del otro mundo, Twilight no nos dijo mucho de ellas, sólo que nosotras se las recordábamos. Todo eso sucedió en dos días –El relato finalizó, Sombra estaba asombrado de que la princesa, _su _princesa hubiera hecho tanto en un par de días.

-En ese caso espero que vuelva pronto, tengo mucho de qué hablar con ella.

-No te preocupes, amigo, podríamos verla en mi pantalla de plasma… si Frozen me dejara –Discord murmuró, molesto por la prohibición.

-¿Cuándo te lo prohibió? –Le preguntó Fluttershy, junto a él.

-Realmente no me lo prohibió, pero su mirada lo decía todo, aunque no creo que le importe si… -Chasqueó los dedos y apareció un IPad en sus patas, enseguida se puso a teclear un mensaje.

-¿Qué es eso? Si puede capturar fotos, tómame unas cuantas –Dijo Rainbow, que se puso a posar.

-No, Rainbow _Crash, _no te voy a tomar fotos con mi Smartphone, si quieres una foto, tendrás que hacerte una _selfie, _y nadie me pregunte qué es eso –Centró su atención nuevamente en el aparato. Enviar. Cargando… Enviado.

* * *

Estaba sentada en mi cama, viendo una película en la tele, cubierta con una sábana y comiendo palomitas, de pronto, el teléfono a mi lado sonó, qué extraño, apenas llevaba una hora aquí y ya me enviaban mensajes. Lo más raro, era que esto es Equestria. ¿QUIÉN RAYOS TENDRÍA UN CELULAR CON EL QUE LLAMARME? Pero recordé que sólo Discord o Pinkie Pie podrían encontrar un modo de utilizar un celular, así que puse pausa a lo que veía en la pantalla, agarré mi cel, y contesté.

-¿Bueno?

-Ah, hola, Frozen, soy Discord, como seguro ya llegaste a Canterlot, me gustaría preguntarte si les pongo a las Mane 4, y chicos, la peli esa de Rainbow Rocks.

* * *

-¿Qué? –Saltó Rainbow.

* * *

-Esa fue _Crash_.

-Ya lo sé, y ¿Por qué ponerles la película? Twilight no está allí, estoy viendo esa película aquí en mi pantallota, más sencillo sería que las trajeras aquí… Pero no te voy a dejar hacer eso, pónselas ahí, arma tu sala de cine y ponles RR.

-Claro.

-DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, sin saltarte nada, para que te entretengas y me dejes seguir viendo mi peli que apenas empecé. Te hablo cuando acabe… espera, ¿Mane 4? ¿Dónde está la restante?

-Pinkie Pie tuvo una cita ésta noche, adiós.

-Bye–Y colgué. Estaba en los créditos iniciales, cantando la canción y tratando de imaginar a Pinkie en algo tan serio como una cita, ya me imaginaba con quién salió.

* * *

-Bien, Frozen me dio permiso de ponerles la película –Discord chasqueó los dedos y desaparecieron del salón del trono, se encontraban en el sótano, pero en vez de mazmorras, había una gran sala oscura, la mayor parte de la sala la ocupaban sillas de terciopelo rojo, que subían progresivamente, los ponies se sentaron en el centro de las bancas, las sillas orientaban a una pared blanca, Discord chasqueó los dedos y todas tuvieron palomitas en sus cascos. Detrás de ellos escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa: Discord había aparecido a Pinkie y a Pokey dos filas detrás de ellos, para que tuvieran algo de privacidad.

Discord chasqueó otra vez los dedos, la sala se oscureció más, y la película empezó.

* * *

**Al final de la película… (INCLUÍDO EL FINAL SECRETO DESPUÉS DE LOS CRÉDITOS FINALES)**

Todo el mundo en la sala se quedó de una pieza, quietos, sin respirar, viéndose unos a otros, de repente, el Smartphone de Discord sonó, espantando a las ponies, Fluttershy y Pinkie saltaron a los brazos de sus parejas, ruborizándose, Discord acarició la melena de su pony especial con su zarpa de león, mientras que con la otra respondía el cel, apartó rápidamente el aparato de su oído.

-Auch, oigan, creo que es mejor que lo ponga en altavoz, de ese modo podrán oír lo que Frozen opina del final secreto, si es que lo vio, oigan.

-_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUINTA TEMPORADA, QUINTA TEMPORADA, QUINTA TEMPORADA… TERCERA PELÍCULA, TERCERA PELÍCULA, POR EL FINAL ES OBVIO QUE VA A HABER CUALQUIERA DE LOS DOS. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW_

-Sí, sí, oye, chica, cálmate. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

-Ya… ya estoy, pero es megaextrasupergeniaaaaaaaaal :D :D :D Tienen que… espera, si, tienen que decirme qué les pareció la película, porque Twilight está viviendo eso en éste momento, tienen que ver cómo estoy –Oyeron e ruido de algo cayéndose al otro lado de la línea –Oh, no, tiré mis palomitas, :( ahora voy a tener que hacer otras, los dejo antes de que me de otro ataque de histeria, bye.

-Adiós –Respondieron todos.

-Vaya, no sabía que Spike es un perro allá –Dijo Pinkie, Pokey le puso una pata en el hombro.

-Pinkie, vimos un video, o película, que nos mostró lo que está sucediendo en otro mundo con la princesa Twilight, la "tú" del otro mundo también tiene una hermana con una roca de mascota, tú, ella, tiene un Gummie de peluche, hemos visto a las demás en… humanos, o como se llamen, que al cantar les salen orejas y colas, vimos a las sirenas hacer lo mismo, vimos el alicornio gigante, ¡Vimos el final secreto! ¿Y lo único que te preocupa es que Spike come galletitas y se persigue la cola? ¿En serio?

-Sí –Todo el mundo excepto Discord sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Sentí que Fluttershy, que seguía aopyada en mi pecho, respiraba de forma constante y tranquila, la miré, estaba profundamente dormida, le quité un mechón de pelo de la cara, se veía tan bonita así. Seguro ya estaba muy cansada, sonreí al pensar en lo frágil que podía parecer a veces, mientras que en otras ocasiones, como en Dragonshy, demostraba ser muy valiente.

-Voy a llevar a Fluttershy a su casa –Les anuncié a los demás y nos teletransporté a la cabaña.

Deposité a Flutter con delicadeza en su cama, realmente era la pony más hermosa del mundo, le di un beso en la frente a modo de despedida.

-Hasta mañana, cariño –Me transporté a mi habitación, por el frente parecía caseta policíaca, por la puerta trasera se llegaba a mi mundo caótico, aun muy caótico para describirlo. Comparado con la época en que estaba atrapado en piedra, ahora se veía más bien pacífico, a excepción de aquella otra época… pero me prometí a mí mismo no volver a pensar en ello.

_¿Así como te prometiste también no volver a sentir? _Dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de haberla conocido a ella, Fluttershy.

_La única que se resistió a tu hechizo, ¿Y qué? Pudo ser cualquiera de las otras_

-De todas formas la hubiera encontrado –Me miré en una sección del suelo hecha de espejo, mi reflejo cruzó los brazos.

_Sí, claro, mira las bromas que haces… espera, ya nos has hecho bromas a nadie, ni siquiera a Ya-Sabes-Quién, te has ablandado, viejo _Suspiré y decidí alegrarme un poco.

-¿Ya-sé-Quién? ¿Voldemort? –Mi reflejo y yo esbozamos sonrisas idénticas, nada mejor que bromear acerca de otros personajes.

_Ya sabes de quién hablo, cuando empezaste a salir con esa pegaso, tus juegos se redujeron en un 50%,y eso es mucho decir, sin tomar en cuenta a… _Sabía quién se refería, no necesitaba pronunciar su nombre para provocarme escalofríos.

-No he hecho bromas, porque al tener amigos, conocidos a los que les caigo bien, alguien a quien temer, y, en primer lugar, desde que tengo novia, ya no me quedan muchas opciones para molestar.

_¿Acaso no te oíste a ti mismo? Puedes desahogarte en otros mundos, no puede ser tan difícil, si necesitas poder, mejor olvídate de enviar a la niña a su mundo, puede arreglárselas perfectamente sin nuestra magia _Caminé por el lugar, ordenando mis ideas, pasé frente a varias puertas –en orden- con carteles.

-Me pidieron que apareciera cada semana una tonelada de carne en las profundidades del bosque Everfree para mantener a raya a las mantícoras.

_Puedes visitar otros mundos y obtener más poder: a través de éstas puertas, usamos menos poder para viajar de un lugar a otro _Examiné una puerta que irradiaba gran cantidad de poder con un cartel que llevaba inscrito OUAT, pero enseguida lo descarté.

-A menos que le pidiéramos ayuda a Quien-tu-ya-Sabes, lo cual nunca sucederá.

_Entonces, resuélvelo con la humana. Y hazlo solo, que yo no quiero encontrarme frente a frente con ella, me da calambres en la espalda estar a su lado_

-A mí igual, recuerda que somos la misma persona –Ahora estaba frente a una puerta de espejo, frente a la cual Discord lucía como humano. Un hombre de aprox. 20 años, con el pelo del frente blanco, tornándose negro al ir hacia la nuca, usaba la ropa con la que se encontré a Frozen por primera vez, y, como complemento, llevaba una larga capa bordo en los hombros, mis ojos seguían siendo rojos y amarillos, no se me notaba el colmillo, a menos que abriera la boca, entonces se notaban que tenía dos. En conjunto, el Señor del Caos –o sea yo- lucía como un vampiro de una de esas películas viejas, el yo draconequus siguió caminando.

-Entonces sólo nos queda esperar algo.

_Exacto, oye, ya casi es de día, mejor ve a despertar a tu noviecita, y juégale a alguien una bromita inocente, no es para tanto, y sigues siendo el Espíritu del Caos y la Falta de Armonía, después de todo._

-Hey, recuerda que sigues siendo yo, y sí, mejor voy a despertarla, y lo tendré en cuenta –Caminé hasta salir de mi pequeño gran mundo. Además, si este asunto que daba en punto muerto, debía de preocuparme por mi adorada Fluttershy, necesitaba ayuda, consejos o cualquier cosa que en otro tiempo llamé cursi, necesitaba a alguien que entendiera a las yeguas, que le pudiera confiar esto, que me apoyara sin reservas. Necesitaba a Frozen.

* * *

Cuando Discord se marchó con Fluttershy en brazos, las mazmorras volvieron a la normalidad, y todos los ponies salieron. AJ iba detrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sombra no estaba con ellos, estaba parado, viendo una de las celdas de forma ausente, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-Eh, Sombra, ¿Vienes? No te vayas a quedar aquí –El unicornio volteó a verla lentamente.

-No gracias, me gustaría estar solo un momento –Applejack asintió y subió la escalera, sin dejar de pensar que sería mejor quedarse a vigilar al ex-rey.

Sombra sacudió la cabeza y miró la llama de una antorcha.

_¿Qué me pasa? Ahora vivo entre los ponies como un súbdito, antes yo era un rey, un rey legítimo, pero no soy más que un pony ridículo que se dejó llevar por la magia oscura, padre dijo que eso iba a pasar, pero no lo escuché, Luna me advirtió, no le hice caso. Éste es el momento para enmendar mis errores, seré un mejor unicornio. Pero no puedo dejar la oscuridad de lado, es parte de mí._

De repente Sombra recordó un libro de la biblioteca de Twilight que había leído hace media semana.

_Podría ser que, si Twilight accediera a aprender un poco de mi magia, yo también aprenda de la suya, ambos tendremos un poco del otro, de ese modo ella comprenderá un nuevo campo de la magia sin excederse y sin arriesgarse a corromperse… como yo, y así yo también podré aprender de su magia, pero no podría arriesgarla, tengo que consultarlo con alguien, alguien en quien pueda confiar plenamente, que me ayude y me aconseje con éste problema, alguien que me asegure que Twilight estará a salvo. Frozen._

Sombra subió las escaleras y entró corriendo a su cuarto, tomó pluma, papel y tinta, y se dispuso a escribir. Siempre pensando en su querida Twilight y un futuro en que ambos compartieran esa parte de ellos mismos.

* * *

-¿Hola? –Pokey se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de Sombra cuando éste estaba por terminar la carta –Supuse que estarías aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Pierce? Estoy a mitad de algo importante que involucra a mi novia, ¿Podrías esperar?

-No, quiero hablarte de ese mismo tema –Sombra alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lo siento, no te puedo ayudar, yo mismo estoy pidiendo ayuda…

-¿Para que las cosas funcionen?

-Para que las cosas funcionen –Confirmó.

-Entonces agrégale a tu carta una posdata de que yo también requiero consejos… románticos –Cuando Sombra acabó la carta, se acercó a su chimenea, encendió un fuego verde con su magia, y echó en él la carta, el fuego se apagó enseguida.

* * *

**P.D. conikiblasu-fan, POR SI LEES ESTO, MI REACCIÓN AL SABER QUE EL AUTOR DE UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS (FLUTTERCORD EN EQUESTRIA GIRLS) FUE SIMILAR A UN PARO CARDÍACO, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW :)**

**P.P.D. AH, POR CIERTO, MIL GRACIAS A TI Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME SIGUEN Y QUE AGREGARON MI HISTORIA A FAVORITOS. LOS AMO A TODOS**


	13. La vida secreta de Frozen (Parte 2)

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 12: LA VIDA SECRETA DE FROZEN PARTE 2**

Me abotoné la chaqueta de cuero y oculté una daga dentro de ella, segura de que la necesitaría. Me transformé en pony y salí del hotel, consultando el reloj de la recepción. 11:50. Tenía diez minutos para llegar a la Torre, así que me apresuré. La torre se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, donde todavía andaban un par de ponies, a los que ignoré. Subí galopando escalera tras escalera hasta llegar al punto más alto, me detuve, sudando. Revisé el reloj de arena, medianoche.

-Vaya, vaya, como siempre, justo a tiempo –Murmuró una silueta encapuchada que me daba la espalda, oteando Canterlot desde la ventana. Me puse en guardia,

-Recibí tu carta, cómo no hacerlo, Shadow se quemó la boca para entregármela –Le contesté secamente. ¿Por qué le contesté en ese tono? Es como si nos hubiéramos relacionado antes y algo hubiera salido mal, una dolorosa punzada en la nuca me desconcentró.

-Je, hacía tiempo que no te dirigías a mí con ese tono, empezaba a extrañarlo –La figura no se movió, pero me di cuenta de que tendría la altura de Celestia: le llegaría a la barbilla con mi forma humana.

-No sé de qué me hablas, yo nunca en mi vida te he visto –El sentido común me decía que retrocediera lentamente, pero en vez de eso, avancé un paso, por si era necesario saltar e inmovilizarlo. Un momento, ¿Cómo iba yo a inmovilizar a una criatura mayor que yo y desconocida?

-Verás, hace tiempo te borraron la memoria por segunda vez, fue un acuerdo político, pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo.

-¿Me borraron la memoria por segunda vez? –La criatura se movió por fin, dándose la vuelta, pude ver dos ojos negros que resplandecían en la oscuridad, sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba, sin importar a cuántas "pérdidas de memoria" me sometieran, reconocería que ya había visto esos ojos antes.

-Claro, sino, no habrías llegado a éste mundo de ponies. Por algo puedes transformarte a voluntad, entender a los animales y lograr que las criaturas inferiores confíen en ti –Sentí que éste tipo estaba ofendiendo a mis amigos.

-Hey, no te pases, las Mane 6 y compañía son muy buena onda.

-No lo dudo, no quise ofenderlos con "criaturas inferiores", aunque es cierto en el sentido político, otra vez, incluso Celestia queda ligeramente por debajo de nosotros –Algo en su manera de decir _nosotros _hizo que me pusiera alerta.

-¿Quién eres tú? Nunca había visto a alguien tan alto como tú por aquí, aparte de Celestia, Discord, Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Queen Faust, y, por mucho, Tirek –Retrocedí el paso que había avanzado. La criatura avanzó un paso en mi dirección, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a esos ojos.

-¿Yo? No soy nadie en realidad, comparado contigo… -Hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, al estilo que Shadow y yo lo hacíamos, al levantar su cabeza, mi mandíbula cayó. Reconocería esa cara en CUALQUIER lugar -…mi querida Alira.

-Tú…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN… LOS DEJO EN SUSPENSO Y VAMOS A VER A LAS PONIES**

* * *

Discord despertó a Fluttershy con el olor del desayuno, la pegaso siguió el olor, que la guió fuera de su casa, se detuvo en seco al ver que el olor provenía del bosque Everfree, pero se dio cuenta de que el olor venía del cuarto de Discord, ella nunca había entrado ahí, pero el hambre, el hecho de que Discord no hubiera ido a despertarla y lo cerca que estaba del bosque, la hicieron correr hacia la puerta. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que pudo pasar, se encontró con un lugar caótico, lleno de paredes y pasadizos, el suelo estaba cubierto por un mosaico púrpura cuadriculado, Fluttershy rodó los ojos, así era su novio. Siguió el olor del desayuno a través de los pasadizos, incluso abrió un par de puertas.

Una de madera con el dibujo de un dragón –que ella no reconoció por el estilo-, le llamó la atención. Se encontró en medio del aire, por encima de un isla, el viento helado hizo que su pelo se erizara, oyó un rugido sobre su cabeza, y al ver hacia arriba, vio a un dragón con cuatro alas, antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo apreciar una silueta bípeda sobre el lomo del animal. Por un momento olvidó para qué había entrado a ese lugar, pero lo recordó de golpe al encontrarse frente a una puerta-espejo que le mostró su versión humana, versión a la que le llegada a la cintura.

-Yo me alejaría de esa puerta si fuera tú, y no la abriría si apreciara mi cordura, pero… -Discord se asomó rápidamente por la puerta, sin darle tiempo a Fluttershy de ver lo mismo que él –Yo no aprecio algo que no tengo.

-Hum, Discord, ¿Estabas preparando el desayuno? Percibí el olor del desayuno desde mi casa –Discord chasqueó los dedos, y la pareja apareció en la cocina de Fluttershy -¿Discord? ¿Por qué estamos fuera de tu "cuarto"?

-Porque ahí el tiempo pasa de forma diferente que en el mundo normal –Dijo con sencillez, apareciendo el desayuno frente a la pegaso. Constaba de pan tostado, cereal y un extraño jugo gaseoso.

-¿Qué es esto, Discord? –Flutter señaló el vaso.

-¿Eso? Es refresco de manzana, es un invento huma… –Se vio interrumpido por una carta que apareció frente a él –Bien… qué dice aquí… -Discord frunció el ceño y apenas un segundo después, le pasó a Fluttershy su carta –Esto es raro, creo que deberías de leerlo, yo no entendí, ni siquiera con mis poderes caóticos.

Fluttershy leyó y releyó la carta, para estar segura de que había leído bien, pero no entendía esa línea.

* * *

Pinkie Pie despertó con una explosión del Party Canon a Pokey Pierce, que gritó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Piknkie Pie! ¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi casa? Sé que prometí llamarte pronto, pero no TAN pronto –El unicornio intentaba averiguar cómohabía llegado hasta allí la pony rosa –No me digas que rompiste la cuarta pared para llegar hasta acá.

-Nopi dopi, simplemente leí el documento y salté aquí, si hubiera tenido mejor puntería, me habría quedado en aquel extraño mundo de dragones en su pequeña isla –Pokey prefirió no pensar en ello, sólo conseguiría un dolor de cabeza. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, una carta apareció entre ellos, Pinkie lo tomó con un mechón de pelo para leerlo, alzó una ceja.

-Esto es extraño, mi Pinkie-Sentido no me dice nada, ni mis habilidades rompe-cuartas-paredes, tú mira –Le pasó la carta al unicornio, que la cogió con su magia. No entendió nada, era un acertijo de una línea.

-Creo que hay que preguntarle a Frozen el significado de esto.

* * *

AJ estaba pensando en sus cosas, cosechando sus manzanas desde antes del amanecer, cuando se encontró a Caramel, que la observaba desde el granero. Fue caminando hacia él con una cesta de manzanas en el lomo.

-Buenos días, Caramel, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –AJ dejó la cesta dentro del granero y fue a ver al pony.

-Ah, nada en especial, sólo estaba de paso y pensé en venir a ver cómo estabas –Ambos se sonrojaron un poco y desviaron la vista. De repente, entre los dos ponies apareció una carta, que cayó a los pies –cascos- de AJ, ella tomó la carta y la leyó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh, Caramel… ¿Tú entiendes esto? –Le pasó la carta a su compañero, que hizo la misma cara que la vaquera hace unos segundos.

-No, pero debemos buscar a un filósofo, a un intérprete, a alguien especializado en lingüística , y a un psicólogo, a ver si alguno de ellos puede descifrarlo.

* * *

Rarity estaba en su boutique, haciendo los últimos arreglos en una nueva línea de ropa, Fancy Pants la veía desde la imagen flotante que había hecho aparecer, platicando con ella.

-Entonces, estuvieste despierta desde la madrugada porque te inspiraste en un sueño, ¿Me equivoco? –Rarity negó con la cabeza.

-No, no te equivocas –Le quitó a los maniquíes la ropa para colgarla, entonces Sweetie Belle, despeinada, entró repentinamente en el salón. Se que´do petrificada al ver la imagen flotante de Fancy.

-¿Q…qué? ¡Cómo está haciendo eso tu novio, hermana? –Rarity miró molesta a su hermana, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Sweetie Belle! Ya te he dicho que no entres a mi slaón cuando estoy trabajando, pude haber estado a la mita de algo… ¡Y Fancy Pants no es mi novio, es sólo un amigo!

-No, está bien Rarity. Y, ¿Sweetie? Éste es un truco que aprendí a hacer cuando era joven, para comunicarme en secreto con mis amigos, de vez en cuando lo uso, como ahora –El unicornio adulto le sonrió a la niña, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ooh, está bien, me voy a desayunar –Volteó a ver a su hermana mayor -¿Recuerdas cuando le vendí tu diario al periódico escolar hace dos años y medio? –Su hermana frunció el ceño, Sweetie retrocedió un paso hacia la puerta, preparándose para correr -¡¿Todavía te gusta Fancy Pants?! –Y salió corriendo, dejando a ambos unicornios atónitos. Rarity se puso roja de ira y vergüenza, mientras murmuraba para sí.

-Oh, esa niñita me las va a pagar, va a lamentar el día en que tomó mi diario… -Fue interrumpida por una carta, que apareció frente a su cara, la leyó. Miró a Fancy a través de la imagen flotante, le enseñó la carta. Él también la leyó confundido.

-Vaya, una pony de Ponyville llegó ayer para pedirme ayuda con un proyecto interesante, la ayudé dándole fondos, esa pony, ¿Liria, Lyra? Sí, Lyra, esa pony parece muy lista, podría preguntarle acerca de esto, si quieres.

-No, gracias, algo me dice que debemos de mantenerlo entre nosotros –Ambos miraron la carta, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN CANTERLOT HIGH…**

Twilight estaba dando vueltas alrededor del cuarto de Pinkie Pie, sus amigas humanas le habían dicho que no se preocupara, todo iba a salir bien. Tenían que prepararse para su primer ensayo en el granero de AJ, en la granja. Finalmente dejó de dar vueltas y se calmó,

-Bueeenos días, Bella Durmiente –La saludó Pinkie Pie, que entró alegremente en el cuarto –El desayuno está listo.

-Gracias, Pinkie, enseguida voy –La chica rosa asintió y regresó a la cocina.

-Buenos días Twilight, ¿Lista para el ensayo? –La saludó Spike.

-No lo sé, Spike, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza: el ensayo, el antihechizo, las Dazzlings, nuestra primera canción en público, Ponyville, cómo estarán los demás, si Frozen vendrá a visitarnos y darnos consejo, Sombra… -Twilight se quedó mirando un punto inconcreto, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Spike asintió, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, excepto lo último.

Un zumbido persistente sacó a Twilight de sus ensoñaciones, buscó la fuente del ruido: el libro de Sunset Shimmer, que había llevado con ella. Twilight sintió que estaba invadiendo propiedad privada, pero no, el libro brillaba con un resplandor verde en vez de rosa, por lo que ella se dio cuenta de que no era un mensaje común. En ese momento, Sunset entró en la habitación en ese mismo momento. Vio alternativamente a Twlight y el libro, que seguía brillando, Twilight le hizo una pregunta silenciosa, Sunset asintió, acercándose a la princesa. En el libro había una carta normal escrita en tinta verde.

_Si eres Twilight, lee, si eres alguien más, ALÉJATE DEL LIBRO, O DESPÍDETE DE TUS MANOS_

_Querida Twilight,_

_Estoy en Canterlot, ¿Recuerdas la carta humeante de Shdow? Resultó ser de alguien que conocía hace tiempo 3 y dice que perdí la memoria por segunda vez, no sé si creerle, pero todo lo que me dijo tiene sentido, excepto lo del trono de Dragonia, pero, en fin. Estoy en Canterlot, Discord me llamó ayer (por un Smartphone) y me dijo que te fuiste a Canterlot High por segunda vez, sobre eso,_

_ESTÁS EN MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS RAINBOW ROCKS, cuando regreses te pongo la peli, y VERÁ EL FINAL SECRETO Y LO VAS A ADORAR bueno, Pinkie tuvo una cita, todo el mundo vio la peli, Sombra me pidió consejos para que se enseñen magia mutuamente (otra vez 3), Discord y Pokey Pierce me pidieron consejos románticos para Fluttershy y Pinkie (respectivamente) y, Amo Fluttercord._

_FROZEN_

_P.D. Si en ese mundo Lauren Faust y Hasbro se dignan a agregar a Discord, aunque no salga, intenta unirlo a Fluttershy de mi parte, ¿ok?_

_P.D.D. Les envié un mensaje a todas para el futuro (sólo tú sabes que es para el futuro), bueno, bye, aquí te lo escribo._

Abajo había un mensaje que Twilight no entendió, por más que lo leyera, Sunset estaba detrás de ella, había leído lo mismo que Twilight.

-¿Quién es Sombra? ¿Quién es Frozen? ¿Qué es Rainbow Rocks? ¿Discord, el Señor del Caps que quiso gobernar Equestria hace mil años? ¿Qué es Fluttercord? ¿Consejos románticos? ¿¡De cuánto me perdí?!

-Eh… te lo contamos después –Spike le dijo a Sunset –Ahora, hay que ir a practicar el antihechizo –Otro mensaje apareció en el libro.

_P.D.D. ía más fácil spoilearte y decirte que el antihechizo, con todo respeto, tiene una letra de la patada (como comúnmente se dice)_

-Ouch –Dijo Sunset, que también leyó el comentario –Esa pony seguro no sabe que eres una princesa –Otro mensaje apareció en las hojas.

_P.D.D.D.D. ¡CLARO QUE SE QUE ES UNA PRINCESA, SHIMMER! Medio mundo lo sabe, y, según mi "amigo", soy superior a ella el rango._

_P.D.D.D.D.D. Puedo romper la cuarta pared y yo estoy escribiendo pesto, por eso sé lo que dijiste, no soy ignorante._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D. De hecho, amiga mía, Albert Einstein dijo que todos somos ignorantes, pero ignoramos diferentes cosas._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. Cállate, este es mi fic, sal de él._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. No puedo, tú me metiste en él, déjame vivir el momento._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. Tú… Twilight, Sunset, mejor cierren el libro, voy a descargar mi ira contra éste grifo._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. Oh oh, voy a tener que llamar a los especialistas en reparaciones faciales y óseas, otra vez._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. Un momento… ¿Estamos haciendo esto en el libro de Sunset Shimmer, de verdad? LOOOOOOOOOL_

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. WTF? Fue tu idea. Pero no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, YOLO, YOLO_

Twilight cerró el libro, ella, Sunset y Spike todavía miraban el libro con cara de WTF? Sin haber entendido mucho, pero captando lo importante. Twilight conocía en parte a Frozen, discutiría con ese grifo hasta mañana, él había hecho asu amiga viaja r a Canterlot, donde recibió noticias de Ponyville, Pinkie tuvo una cita, Pinkie Pie, Discord pedía consejos románticos, también el pony con el que Pinkie salió, incluso Sombra había querido que ellos compartieran algo más. Se ruborizó al pensar eso.

-¿Y eso? ¿A qué viene la cara roja? –Sunset le dio un codazo juguetón a Twilight en las costillas.

-No es nada, es sólo que no pensé que Sombra fuera a querer aprender de mi magia, tomando en cuenta que ya somos… -De pronto Twilight se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Sunset.

-Espera, ¿Sombra, como el Rey Sombra? ¿Aquel oscuro y desalmado pony que sometió a su pueblo con tiranía hasta que las princesas le dieron su merecido? –Twilight miró a Sunset a los ojos. Si las miradas mataran, mis condolencias, Shimmer. Twilight se dirigió a ella movida por un lapsus de furia, por defender al unicornio, en ese momento entraron las demás chicas.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de Sombra. No fue su culpa, fue la magia oscura. Luna no tuvo nada que ver en eso. Él es un buen pony, la magia oscura lo corrompió. ¡Si vuelves a referirte a mi novio de ese modo…! –Spike tocó a Twilight en el hombro, haciéndola recuperar la compostura.

-¿Tu-tu… N…NOVIO? –Sunset tartamudeó. La princesa se dio cuenta, muy tarde, de que había llamado NOVIO al rey Sombra, aquel que sólo ella conocía. Sunset Shimmer vivió en aquella época en que Sombra estaba encarcelado en el fondo de alguna mazmorra. Sunset creía lo que dijo, Twilight no podía culparla, hace mes y medio, ella habría creído lo mismo, pero ya no.

-En serio Twilight, ¿Qué tanto me perdí de Equestria? –Murmuró Sunset con voz queda.

-Twilight se volvió una princesa, recibió su título y castillo cuando tuvo una batalla épica contra un malvado que se robaba la magia, al final su amigo excéntrico con poderes caóticos les trajo a una humana que las ayuda con sus shippings, entonces ella buscó al tal Sombra y lo ayudó a hacerse bueno, entonces tu caíste perdidamente enamorada de él y el sentimiento fue correspondido y ahora lo defiendes de los comentarios hirientes de Sunset, ¿no? –Pinkie Pie preguntó, creando un silencio realmente tenso. Twilight la miró en estado de shock, y asintió lentamente.

-Discord trajo a Frozen a nuestro mundo en mi último cumpleaños, ella ayudó a Flutter… digo, a MI Fluttershy a admitir que amaba a un amigo, el amigo tenía sentimientos correspondidos, simultáneamente, descubrí que yo tenía sentimientos por Sombra –Se dirigió a Sunset Shimmer- También correspondidos, él no es malo, nunca lo fue.

-Es cierto –Confirmó Spike –Cada vez que Twilight iba a algún viaje político, me la pasaba eructando sus "cartitas de amor", sentía nauseas todo el tiempo.

-Oigan Mane, no me gustaría interrumpir su plática, pero tienen un dizque antihechizo de practicar –Les digo a las chicas para que se muevan.

-¿Alguien más oyó eso? –Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Cállense, Mane, sólo cállense.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Celestia caminaba por la torre de Canterlot, mientras observaba los vitrales, se detuvo frente a uno que representaba a Twilight y sus amigas derrotando a Nightmare Moon, la alicornio blanca suspiró, recordando que su hermana sólo había querido que alguien reconociera su trabajo, incluso lo quiso modificar, pero de un modo que hubiera equilibrio todos los años.

-Está bien, Tia, todo está bien ahora –Escuchó una voz detrás de ella –No es mi culpa, tampoco de Sombra, simplemente me dejé llevar, usé más magia de la que podía controlar en ese entonces: aún me costaban las estrellas.

-Sí, pero no dejo de pensar que pudimos haberlo solucionado de otro modo, en vez de la fuerza –Luna le puso un casco en el hombro a su hermana mayor, le dio su mejor sonrisa.

Ambas princesas avanzaron por el pasillo hasta situarse frente al que representaba a Discord sometiendo a los ponies. Celestia bajó las orejas.

-También pude haber evitado este.

-Eso no es cierto, Tia, y lo sabes. Todo fue culpa de las sirenas, sino es que de Tirek, usaron su magia oscura para guiarlo por el camino incorrecto, ni siquiera Swirl podría haberlo predicho, olvídalo ya, Tia. Eso no volverá a pasar.

-Tienes razón, pero dolió, y mucho –Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Celestia –Íbamos a…

-Lo sé hermana, lo sé. Eso también debe de quedar en el pasado, sabes que ahora es más feliz con Fluttershy, más feliz de lo que hubiera sido si te hubieras casado con él –Guió a su hermana lejos del vitral, sin detenerse frente al que lo representaba convertido en piedra, en vez de eso, Celestia paró frente al de Spike recuperando el Corazón de Cristal. Frunció el ceño.

-Era tu amigo, ¿Me repites la razón por la que me ayudaste a desterrarlo? –Luna la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando, hermana? Nunca te habría ayudado a desterrar a mi mejor amigo. Él me contó que en el momento en que lo hiciste, usó lo poco de magia que le quedaba para modificarle la memoria a todos y ocultar el Imperio: les hizo creer a ti y a cualquier testigo que era un rey tirano, que yo te ayudé y proteger a su pueblo del mundo exterior. Sabía que no se las arreglarían sin un gobernante –Ambas hermanas pasaron al siguiente vitral, cuando Twilight se convirtió en princesa.

-Desde el principio supe que sería una buena princesa. Ahora necesita su propio reino –Luna volvió a mirar raro a la alicornio mayor.

-¿Convertirás a Ponyville y los alrededores en un país independiente?

-Sólo si Twilight está de acuerdo, ya he marcado en un mapa la posible áres y fronteras si hiciéramos un país, o un Estado.

-Vaya, Tia, has pensado en todo –Caminaron hasta llegar cerca del final de la torre, donde había un vitral de Twilight y sus amigos venciendo a Tirek y enviándolo de vuelta al Tártaro. Una carta apareció frente a ellas, muy gruesa, ambas usaron un hechizo de lectura rápida para leerla rápido. Al final sólo había una posdata.

_P.D. Sé sus secretos, te conozco, Celestia, conozco tu corazón, Luna. Si no me creen, búsquenme en Ponyville en Navidad digo… Día de los Corazones Cálidos._

Ambas miraron la carta, confundidas. Una unicornio que conocía sus secretos, era imposible.

-Luna, debemos de ver a esa pony. Dile a Cadence que cambie sus planes. Se va a Ponyville en tres días.

* * *

**POR FAVOR NO SE CONFUNDAN CON LA CARTA EN EL LIBRO DE SUNSET: UNA POSDATA PARA MI Y OTRA PARA EL MISTERIOSO GRIFO NEGRO**

**A TODAS MENOS LAS PRINCESAS LES LLEGÓ EL MISMO MENSAJE**


End file.
